El Recreo De Mis Placeres
by Firmamento Estrellado
Summary: Antología Starker.
1. Explicación a manera de Prólogo

**EXPLICACIÓN A MANERA DE PRÓLOGO**

**La presente Antología es un compendio de fanfics humorísticos, sádicos, perversos, románticos y, por encima de todo, Starkers.**

**Abarca un objetivo específico: Disculparse. **

**La autora (su servidora) actualizará esta obra a modo de disculpa cada vez que no pueda cumplir con los plazos de sus demás historias (lo cual, sucede a menudo). **

**Por tanto, esta antología no contará con un orden, estructura o propósito, más que la de entretener (y en ocasiones perturbar) a sus lectores. **

**Cabe añadir que los fanfics, aquí convertidos en capítulos, versan sobre muy diferentes temas, motivo por el cual la autora se devanó los sesos tratando de darle un título apropiado a la antología.**

**Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería darle nombre de pulquería.**

**En México no hay nada más expresivo que los nombres de pulquerías. **

**Consecuentemente, la autora decidió darle a esta obra el título de:**

**_"El Recreo De Mis Placeres"_**

**El cual, naturalmente, no tiene nada que ver con la antología.**

** Como los nombres de las pulquerías no tienen nada que ver con el pulque.**


	2. El tamaño no importa

La nota decía «_Te veo en el laboratorio de Química después de clases. Puedo ayudarte_»

No tiene firma ni remitente, y el hecho de haberla encontrado dentro de su casillero (el cual se supone que está protegido por candado y contraseña) acrecienta el misterio. Y Peter es un chico curioso por naturaleza.

Llega al laboratorio tan pronto la campana espanta a los estudiantes de Midtown fuera del campus. Es viernes, y todos morían por alejarse del ambiente educativo. A Peter, por otro lado, le encantaba la escuela como el confiable nerd que es. Pero últimamente su vida estudiantil se había convertido en su pedacito de infierno personal.

Empuja la puerta, ligeramente entreabierta, y se encuentra con un chico de su mismo grado. Su nombre es Tony Stark. Tienen Historia y Matemáticas juntos, pero Tony es una especie de genio, y empezó a tomar cursos con los seniors cuando iba a principio de año, y luego a tomar clases de ciencia avanzada en una universidad.

Se halla sentado en una de las mesas alargadas donde está todo el equipo de química, sonriente, jocoso, y con una bata blanca y lentes.

—Te diría "Gracias por venir, Peter", pero eres tú quien debería darme las gracias.

—Todavía no sé que estoy haciendo aquí —dice Peter.

—La nota decía que puedo ayudarte. ¿No es eso suficiente?

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Harás que desaparezcan las fotos de internet?

—Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. Puedo arrancar la raíz del problema: tu pene.

Peter arruga el ceño, escéptico.

—No creo que photoshopear las imágenes sea de mucha ayuda. Todos en la escuela (y quizá en Nueva York) las han visto. Si las edito, sólo me haría quedar más en ridículo, y más hundido en la escala social.

Tony rie melodiosamente y se baja de la mesa.

—Tu pene es una mina de oro. No pienso hacer algo tan burdo como photoshopear algo que yo mismo puedo arreglar en persona.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puedo hacerlo físicamente grande, Peter. Muy, muy grande, quizá gigantesco si tú quieres, o transformarlo en un saludable pene promedio. Es tu decisión.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso, exactamente?

—¡Ciencia!

Aún más desconcertado, Peter le hace un montón de preguntas; a lo cual recibe vaguedad de respuestas. Tony no está completamente seguro de cómo agrandar su pene, aunque le asegura que tiene varias ideas. También le asegura que puede haber toneladas de dinero por curar algo tan _diminuto_. Por eso se le nota tan interesado en su pene.

—Billones. Quizá más —dice Tony.

—¿En serio?

—Hice investigación de mercado —responde—. Hay muchos productos y fórmulas mágicas, pero son una estafa. Cremas, píldoras, aceites, toda clase de mierda que no funciona. Ninguno tiene ciencia.

—Entonces quieres usarme como rata de laboratorio —dictamina Peter.

—Precisamente —asiente con toda seriedad—. No me mires así. Realmente no tienes muchas opciones. Esas fotos te perseguirán hasta la tumba; ¿cómo vas a tener vida sexual ahora? Vivimos en una sociedad que valora el tamaño. Nunca te vas a librar de tu tara genética. Yo te ofrezco una salida.

Por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, Peter está de acuerdo. Las personas pueden llegar a ser muy crueles cuando de medidas se trata, y se lo han demostrado a Peter incontables veces. Cuando antes era un feliz rechazado, cubierto bajo un reconfortante anonimato, ahora es el objetivo de mucho bullying y malas jugadas. Ya le han bajado los pantalones en plena cafetería, lo han manoseado para sentir su pequeño bulto, le han llamado de diversos nombres en diminutivo, y se han reido de él hasta el cansancio. El de Peter, no el de ellos.

Tony está en lo cierto, realmente no tiene muchas opciones. De hecho, no tiene ninguna.

Acepta ser un conejillo de indias (mejor que llamarse rata de laboratorio). Tal vez, si el experimento funciona, le podrían cambiar el apodo. Sería El Chico Pepino, La Gran Salchicha, El Chico Culebra. Los hombres chocarían palmas con él, y las chicas se le quedarían viendo ahí abajo. Tal vez, Peter no quiere tener un pene promedio. Tal vez, quiere ser enorme. Porque si va a meterse con la naturaleza de su legado, ¿por qué no hacerlo a lo _grande_?

—Haremos algo que funcione —le dice Tony—. Un producto que cure el síndrome del pene pequeño.

—¡Estoy dentro!

—¿No quieres oír sobre los riesgos primero?

—No. Quiero un pene grande. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Ahora mismo, si tú quieres. No hay nadie en la escuela, ¿por qué no te quitas los pantalones y me dejas ver la _dimensión_ del problema?

Eso hace Peter a toda prisa, exponiendo primero sus calzoncillos con dibujos de platanitos y luego desciende al meollo del asunto. En lo que Peter se desnuda de cadera para abajo, Tony saca la cinta métrica de su mochila y una libreta.

Cuando se da la vuelta, no puede evitar levantar las cejas.

—Parece una zanahoria bebé.

Peter, que le han llamado de formas más vulgares y humillantes, no se ofende. En verdad lo es. Su pene es corto, enjuto y achaparrado.

—¿Eres virgen?

La pregunta incomoda visiblemente a Peter. Desvía la mirada de Tony, y la clava en las ventanas que dan vista al jardín del campus, ahora desierto.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —dice Tony—. No tiene nada de malo ser virgen, pero si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que seas abierto conmigo. Pretendo usar toda la información posible para llevar a cabo el experimento.

—Okey.

—Lo que significa que necesito información básica, como altura, anchura y peso.

—Claro.

—Y también historia sobre tu vida sexual.

—Es una historia muy breve.

—Por mí está bien, no te estoy juzgando. Soy un hombre de ciencia. Y deja de cubrirte con las manos, que voy a medirte. Cuéntame tu historia, por muy breve que sea.

Tony se pone de rodillas, y comienza a observar detenidamente el pequeño cuello de tortuga que se asoma entre las piernas de Peter. En aquella posición, le es bastante difícil hablar, pero lo hace como puede.

—He besado algunas chicas. Dos, nada más. Y he tenido algunas citas. Una, en realidad. Nada digno de mencionar.

Tony alza la cabeza y lo mira.

—¿Experimentaste erecciones mientras estabas con ellas?

—Sí, un poco.

—¿Cada cuánto te pones duro exactamente? —Baja la cabeza y, al tiempo que le pregunta todas esas cuestiones incómodas y privadas de su vida, le examina con la cinta métrica la parte más incómoda y privada de su anatomía.

—Uh…—Peter intenta sacudir el escalofrío que lo recorre por la espalda—. Uh, creo que… que… ¿10 veces al día?

Un largo "Hum" fue la respuesta de Tony.

Rodea la punta de su pene, el largo, la anchura, y parte de los testículos con la cinta. De su bolsillo saca un guante de látex, y después de ponérselo en la mano izquierda, tantea las mismas zonas. A Peter se le hace raro que no hiciera anotaciones numéricas, pero supone que todo lo estaría grabando en esa cabeza prodigiosa que tenía.

Cuando concluye el procedimiento, se quita el guante, se acomoda los lentes, y vuelve a guardar la cinta métrica en la mochila. Peter espera la instrucción de que ya podía ponerse los pantalones, pero ésta nunca llega. Se cubre de nuevo con las manos.

—Digamos que el tamaño no importa —empieza a decir Tony.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que sí importa —interrumpe Peter.

—Pretendamos que no importa —replica—. Existen muchas asociaciones culturales al respecto. Pero te sorprendería saber que no existe una correlación directa entre placer sexual y tamaño del pene.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nop. De hecho, son los hombres que tienen un pene demasiado grande o ancho lo que provoca el disgusto en las mujeres.

—¿De verdad?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Él siempre estuvo avergonzado de su tamaño, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que ser grande también podía ser un problema.

—En serio —Tony contesta—. Nuestra sociedad valora el pene grande. Pero es mucho más problemático que uno pequeño.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

—¡Buena pregunta! Te recomiendo que, por ahora, concentremos nuestras fuerzas en hacer de tu pene un pene promedio. Si más adelante lo quieres enorme, puedo ofrecértelo.

—No tengo dinero —Y sabe que sus padres jamás le pagarían un aumento de pene.

—Peter, hago esto en el nombre de la ciencia —dice Tony con tono ofendido.

—Oh.

—Me parece que podemos añadir varios centímetros sin necesidad de cirugía —comenta como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras se pone a anotar algo en la libreta.

—¿Ci-cirugía?

—Así es —Tony lo mira—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta la perspectiva de una cirugía?

—Como a todo el mundo.

—Y si fuera la única solución, ¿te la harías?

No lo había considerado, honestamente, pero partiendo de la idea de cortar su pene en cachitos...No. No hay manera.

Tony observó la respuesta en la expresión de Peter.

—No vamos a llegar a la cirugía, Peter.

—Ah.

Una oleada de alivio lo invade.

—Hablemos ahora de masturbación —dice Tony—, necesito muestras de tu semen, así que habrá que profundizar ese tema.

La oleada se convierte en picor ardiente por toda su cara.

—¿Siempre te sonrojas cuando estás nervioso? —pregunta Tony, ladeando la cabeza.

—Um…

—Olvídalo. Eres lindo —Sonríe por un momento y luego se aclara la garganta para proceder—: Entonces, ¿te masturbas frecuentemente?

—Huh, antes de contestar eso, ¿puedo subirme los pantalones?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te vas a masturbar ahora, así que, ¿cuál es el punto?

Al principio no puede registrar las palabras de Tony, por lo que se le queda viendo con el rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Peter, no seas tímido —suspira Tony, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Te repito que soy un hombre de ciencia. He visto demasiados cuerpos desnudos para salir impresionado o decepcionado por el tuyo. Y definitivamente no me escandalizaré si te masturbas en frente de mí.

Seguía sin moverse, seguía sin comprender.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga. Necesito la información, y tú dijiste que estabas dentro. ¿Cuál es el problema?

¿De verdad tenía que explicarlo? Desnudarse para dejar que le examinen era una cosa. Todos lo hacen alguna vez en su vida cuando visitan el consultorio médico por una u otra razón. Pero el pudor, la vergüenza de tener que realizar un acto tan íntimo ante los ojos vigilantes de prácticamente un desconocido era…

—¿Pero por qué tienes que mirar? —farfulló.

—Tengo que medir tu pene en estado de erección y tengo que vaciar tu semen en un frasco de muestras.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo en privado.

—No lo creo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es concentrarse en ambas cosas? Olvidarás los números, o no ejercerás suficiente presión con tus manos, o eyacularás en otro lugar que no sea el frasco. Anda ya, no pasa nada.

—Es que…no puedo —solloza. El pánico lo está tomando, y el miedo a quedar en ridículo encoge a su pequeña polla, ya de por sí asustada por tener que actuar en público—. En serio no puedo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—De-desde que todos se empezaron a burlar de mí, yo…yo…

Hay una mezcla de perplejidad, ternura y risa en el semblante de Tony.

—Lamento escuchar eso —suena honesto—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —se vuelve hacia su mochila y la abre—. Tengo revistas, videos porno, y un vibrador. Puedes probar con todo.

Aquello no es exactamente lo que Peter desea oír para sentirse consolado, pero agradece el gesto. Sin embargo, la situación continúa atormentándolo, pues ya ha probado antes con todo eso y con mucho más: Miró videos pornográficos y nada. Pensó en las chicas más bonitas de la escuela y nada. Insertó algunos dedos en su ano –y si bien, resultó placentero al inicio– pensar en las bromas que le jugaron los del equipo de baloncesto sobre su lamentable rendimiento como heterosexual lo desanimó al instante.

Debe estar reflejada su angustia en toda la cara, puesto que Tony dice:

—¿O te sentirías mejor si yo te echo una mano?

—¿Qué?

—_Una mano_, Peter. ¿La quieres o no?

El cerebro de Peter hace corto circuito. No puede responder.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Da unos pasos en dirección a Peter, sin olvidar coger la cinta métrica, sus guantes de látex, y el frasco.

—Tienes unos ojos muy tiernos, y eres muy simpático. —Mientras habla, se arrodilla otra vez en el suelo—. ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan portado tan mal contigo? Pero ahora ya irá todo bien. Yo lo arreglaré.

Peter deja escapar un resuello tembloroso cuando las manos de Tony, forradas con látex, lo toman, pero de una manera muy distinta a la anterior. Esta vez, sus dedos acarician, jalan, enrollan, juguetean con él. No siente que se esté preocupando en tomar medidas, en tantear texturas o en analizar información. Lo hace sentir bien, en cambio. Muy, muy, muy bien.

Eventualmente tiene que agarrarse a la mesa detrás de él, pues la repentina debilidad que siente en sus piernas se desplaza hacia arriba. Toda la sangre se le esfuma y se concentra metódicamente en su polla diminuta.

Al cabo de un rato, empieza a mover las caderas, a aletear los músculos de su estómago, a suspirar placenteramente tras los roces magistrales de Tony.

—Lo estás haciendo estupendamente, Peter —lo alaba Tony—. Sólo un poco más y podré medírtela.

Apenas es capaz de escuchar lo que dice. Está demasiado concentrado en su propio placer olvidado, que los sonidos se le antojan lejanos. Sí, posiblemente Tony tenía razón cuando dijo que no podría concentrarse en ambas cosas.

Para Peter, no hay mucha diferencia entre su pene flácido y su pene erecto, pero en la batalla de los centímetros, todo cuenta. Cuando llega a su punto máximo, cuando apenas puede conservar el aire en los pulmones y el placer se vuelve tan ardiente que su cuerpo se transforma en una masa temblorosa y llorosa, Tony agarra la cinta métrica.

El metal de la regla contra su pene le envía una oleada de placer que no estaba esperando. Luego, por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Tony. La imagen lo envía hacia el borde del placer. De repente, siente el éxtasis de un orgasmo poderoso.

Un movimiento, dos, tres, cuatro movimientos rápidos en su polla, y Peter eyacula fuertemente sobre el frasco.

—No esperaba que fueras tan lindo…

Peter todavía está tratando de reiniciar su cerebro, por lo que no puede escuchar el murmuro de Tony. Entonces éste se levanta y dictamina:

—Tres pulgadas de largo, dos pulgadas de circunferencia. Ya erecto, la diferencia no es exactamente abismal. Madre mía, tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer. Nos vemos aquí, a la misma hora, el lunes. Trae tu pene contigo.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Peter despierta cada mañana sintiéndose estupendamente bien ante la perspectiva de ir a la escuela. De hecho, se siente estupendamente duro. Estas erecciones matutinas tienen el nombre de Tony grabado por todas partes. No puede sacárselo de la cabeza. Y entre más piensa en él, más duro se pone. El problema reside en que Tony le prohibió tocarse fuera de sus sesiones.

—Considéralo un estudio clínico —le dijo un día—. Cuando vas a hacerte estudios de fertilidad, usualmente te piden que te guardes la semilla; los experimentos personales quedan fuera de límite. Aquí lo mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que hacer esto antes de empezar a experimentar de verdad?

—Tres semanas.

—¿¡Tres semanas!?

—¿Tienes prisa, Peter? ¿Alguna cita en el horizonte con alguien?

—Huh…no.

—Estarás bien, entonces. Quítate la ropa.

Peter no lo hace de mala gana. En realidad, sólo puede estremecerse y soltar suspiros de placer cada vez que siente aquellas manos y –en un momento dado– aquella lengua dibujando en su sensible piel.

La verdad sea dicha, comenzaba a gustarle Tony.

Luego de sus sesiones –cada vez más intensas– se ponen a platicar en el laboratorio. Da la casualidad de que comparten los mismos intereses. El sueño de Tony es convertirse en el mejor inventor de la época y fundar su propia compañía, al estilo Steve Jobs o Elon Musk. Peter sólo quiere sobrevivir la escuela hasta poder graduarse y huir allá donde no sepan su nombre, pero el entusiasmo de Tony es contagioso. Con el tiempo, empiezan a llamarse el uno al otro «colega», «socio», «amigo».

El día en que Peter termina recostado en la mesa del laboratorio, con Tony arriba de él, respirando agitadamente, exhaustos, sudorosos y completamente desnudos, su nuevo «amante» le hace una confesión.

—Me acerqué a ti porque me gustan los hombres con penes chiquitos…, es una especie de fetiche sexual —Mientras habla, le besa el cuello y lo acuna entre sus brazos—. No estaba seguro de cómo hablarte para que no te espantaras o creyeras que me estaba burlando. Investigué durante semanas el cómo alargar el pene para interesarte. Todavía creo que puedo hacerlo —asegura—, pero me gustas así, con la proporción que tienes. No esperaba que también acabase enamorándome de lo que eres, aunque supongo que eso era inevitable.

Al oír todo aquello, Peter se siente ultrajado, estafado, engañado…y también, increíblemente contento.

Porque tal vez, después de todo, tener un pene pequeño no es tan malo si atrajo a alguien como Tony Stark.

FIN


	3. Aguas

**Aguas**

Anthony estaba seguro de dos cosas: jamás contraería matrimonio, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y su posición de marinero le ayudaría a no caer en aquellas aguas pantanosas, a alejarse de ese asunto de materia putrefacta y pestilente que significaba la vida en compromiso.

Él era un príncipe. Uno muy malo, a decir verdad. No porque fuera un cruel tirano: lanzar órdenes a diestra y siniestra no se le daba, sino todo lo contrario.

Sencillamente prefería que lo dejaran en paz. Navegar tranquilo en las aguas de un mundo vasto y misterioso era lo que en verdad le llamaba al corazón, más allá de sus responsabilidades como miembro de la realeza.

Sus padres, los reyes, no lo entendían por supuesto. Le decían que el asuntito de marinero estuvo bien durante algún tiempo, pero que ahora debía hacer frente a las tareas que tenía encomendadas desde la cuna. Y dado que se había peleado con los dos aquella misma tarde, debido al mismo odioso tema de siempre, Anthony huyó del palacio.

Era costumbre suya el internarse en la playa cuando quería meditar. Se sentía naturalmente atraído por el rumor de las olas y le gustaba sentir la piel quemándose bajo el sol.

Nupcias. Boda. Hasta que la muerte los separe. ¡Bah! Pamplinas.

Su único amor podía ser el océano profundo, allí donde estaba desatado de las cuerdas que tiraban hacia su aburrido título. No planeaba navegar por siempre, pero tampoco quería echar raíces por ahora.

Caminó hasta no poder divisar la torre más alta del castillo. Y cuando perdió de vista los últimos barcos pesqueros del pueblo, cuando dejó de oír las campanas que informaban su huida y exigían su regreso, Anthony siguió caminando.

El sol se estaba ocultando detrás del horizonte.

Y entonces, en aquel momento apareció ante sus ojos con toda claridad una criatura que ni en sus más alocados sueños podía compararse en belleza y extrañeza a la gente que conocía.

Sobre una gran roca llena de musgo, apreciando la puesta de sol, había un ser de cabellos más brillantes y castaños que el trigo. Respiraba suavemente el agua salada, y parecía contemplar algo lejano, algo que nadie más podría ser digno de contemplar.

Anthony estuvo en paz consigo mismo como nunca antes se había sentido. Frente a él, se encontraba la más hermosa de las criaturas. Era tan alto como él y, aunque estaba desnudo del pecho, tenía unas aletas por piernas, que destellaban bajo la resplandeciente luna, y que confería tal fragilidad, tal inocencia e indefensión, tal desamparo, que el corazón de Anthony se conmovió.

—¿Hola? —se atrevió a decir con voz trémula.

La criatura volteó la cabeza; inmediatamente el pánico adornó sus delicados rasgos al ser descubierto. Anthony pudo distinguir que, fuera lo que fuese, se trataba un varón y no de una hembra.

—¿Quién eres? —continuó con el interrogatorio. Se preguntó si tan siquiera lo entendería.

Pero entonces, para su gran sorpresa, le respondió.

—Yo soy el más pequeño de las criaturas del agua. Te he visto navegando sobre mis condominios innumerables veces; he visto cómo te cubres con mi agua, con mi vida.

—Yo nunca te había visto —murmuró Anthony entre feliz y temeroso. Dio un paso al frente—. ¿Tienes un nombre con el que pueda llamarte?

—El agua es mi reino y tú has sabido gozar de ella sin abusar. Eres un buen marinero. Te daré un nombre que puedas pronunciar. Llámame Peter.

Anthony observó con gran ternura al de nombre Peter. Una ternura que, a golpes duros de aprendizaje en el castillo y de su propia experiencia, había alejado, si es que no desterrado, de su corazón. Era la ternura que nace ante la contemplación de la belleza absoluta o, quizá de la inocencia.

—Mi…mi nombre es Anthony.

Y en torno a ellos, el agua se había convertido repentinamente en algo parecido a la música.

Tenía una docena de preguntas agolpándose en su mente, sin embargo, no pudo expresar ni una sola en voz viva, porque Peter había sonreído.

Pero era una sonrisa tan sutil, que no distendía sus labios; sólo revoloteaba en el café de sus ojos, y era tan leve como el temblor de una libélula sobre el agua.

La criatura se inclinó graciosamente hacia Anthony.

—Hola, Anthony. ¿Puedo hacerte preguntas sobre tu mundo? Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien de tu especie. Quiero saber sobre ti, sobre tu vida, y sobre la complejidad de tu raza.

Él respondió a sus preguntas con el balbuceo de quien descubre un sentimiento que lo ha conducido más allá de la tierra. Casi le cegó el brillo de las escamas que componía su aleta cuando Peter la agitó sobre la roca.

—Estás lleno de suerte, Anthony —dijo Peter cuando su curiosidad quedó satisfecha—. Tu destino, puedo verlo, se halla donde quiera que desees. Nadie puede controlar tu espíritu, nadie puede corromperte. Me gustaría parecerme a ti —añadió con un suspiro—. Me gustaría no sufrir la maldición que guarda mi naturaleza.

Un irreprimible anhelo por aquella criatura lo lanzó hacia la roca: Peter estaba llorando. De sus hermosas mejillas surcaban unas pequeñas y brillantes lágrimas. El corazón de Anthony estuvo a punto de gemir.

—No, por favor, no llores —le pidió desesperado.

Entonces sintió el contacto de su cuerpo; su abrazo. Era carnal, desconocido, sensual y casi increíble.

Hasta aquel momento, Anthony había tenido pequeños amoríos, especialmente con sus camaradas de navío más jóvenes, o con algunas doncellas del puerto; sabía lo que eran las caricias y los besos y lo que pueden llegar a ser los umbrales de la lujuria.

Pero lo que sentía en esos momentos era diferente. Porque no era humano lo que acunaba entre sus brazos.

Intentó consolarlo por todos los medios que conocía. Le revolvió los cabellos, asombrándose por su textura, le besó la frente y luego los labios dulcemente. Con el tiempo, y cuando las estrellas hicieron acto de presencia, Peter dejó de llorar.

—Sé que alguien como yo, de mi naturaleza, no tiene lugar en tu vida —dijo en un suave murmuro—. Se espera mucho de ti entre los tuyos. Pero tú, Anthony, tú eres un alma libre y bondadosa. Ven conmigo. Ampárame de la soledad.

No supo qué decir al principio. Aquella criatura se diferenciaba de cualquier hombre o mujer, y estaba seguro de que jamás había sido tan feliz como lo era en ese momento. Deseaba seguir navegando los confines de la tierra, pero también deseaba llenar a Peter con la misma felicidad que lo embargaba a él.

—Por favor —sollozó Peter—. Ahora que te he conocido, y sé que eres puro de corazón, he sucumbido ante ti. No me dejes solo ahora que te amo. Te lo ruego.

Con un sincero asentimiento de cabeza, Anthony selló el pacto.

Se dieron otro beso, uno más largo, sublime, etéreo, y Anthony, por primera vez, mientras era arrastrado hacia el agua, conoció lo que se entiende por ser amado y correspondido.

Murió al cabo de 4 minutos.

FIN


	4. El trabajo de un sastre

**El trabajo de un sastre**

* * *

**Inspirado en un episodio de FRIENDS.**

* * *

SASTRE PERSONALIZADO

_"Donde la sastrería es un arte"_

_Fundado en 1975_

Tony Stark miró el anuncio con una pizca de escepticismo. No tenía tiempo para probar en otro sitio, y aquel lugar venía con el sello aprobatorio de un amigo.

Mediante un largo suspiro, se adentró en la tienda.

Durante toda su vida, él tuvo su propio sastre de confianza. Uno que, lamentablemente, acababa de fallecer.

Luego de un aceptable periodo para llorar la pérdida, y dado que empezó a urgirle un traje nuevo, entallado y a la medida, por fin decidió escuchar recomendaciones. Además, el establecimiento se encontraba bien calificado, según internet.

El agradable golpe de aire acondicionado fue lo primero que recibió. Tras examinar la propiedad de cabo a rabo, llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba tan mal. Estaba limpio, por lo menos, aunque ligeramente desordenado. Hileras y filas de sacos, pantalones y telas de toda clase abundaban el pequeño espacio.

Había un sólo y gran problema: estaba vacío.

—Hola, un cliente, saludos —intentó, y al hacerlo su voz hizo eco.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte ruido detrás de la puerta que daba con la oficina, como si una avalancha de algún desastre tocase el suelo al mismo tiempo. Oyó una maldición y múltiples bufidos. Con la ceja levantada, Tony esperó a que el sastre apareciera.

Excepto que no era el sastre de la tienda. Era sólo un muchacho.

—Lamento mucho eso —resopló el niño—. Espero no haberlo asustado, señor —Al igual que su apariencia, la voz que salía de su boca denotaba juventud y naturaleza enérgica y un tanto nerviosa.

—¿De qué magnitud era el terremoto? —preguntó Stark.

—200 kilos de corbatas empaquetadas.

—Ten más cuidado.

—Lo lamento —repitió—. No esperaba clientes esta semana.

—Talvez deberían poner un timbre en la puerta. O en el escritorio. Algo que anuncie llegadas.

—Tiene toda razón, señor, lo lamento —el chico era adulador y con ganas de agradar, se dio cuenta Tony… Y también era razonablemente lindo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Oye, no lo sé, viejo —exclamó él, dando la vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar la tienda—. Estoy en medio de una sastrería sin timbre, ¿qué crees que necesito?

—Sí, sí, tie-tiene razón —sonrió apologéticamente. _Mierda, se veía más lindo cuando estaba avergonzado_—. Lo, lo lamento, señor. ¿Qué clase de tela está buscando? Tenemos de toda la variedad, conforme a las temporadas y para climas templado y fríos —También se recuperaba rápido del bochorno, observó. Tony no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Ahora estamos hablando —en lugar de responder a su pregunta, dio media vuelta y caminó por la estancia—. ¿Cuándo vendrá el sastre?

—Yo soy el sastre.

Tony se detuvo en seco. Giró la cabeza.

—Qui-quiero decir…—otra vez se abochornaba—. Mi padre es el sastre, yo soy su asistente —aclaró.

—Ah, eso tiene más sentido —Tony retomó su caminata con las manos agarradas por la espalda—. Dile a tu padre que lo estoy esperando, niño.

—Se encuentra enfermo, señor. Yo estoy a cargo hasta que mejore.

Otra vez se detuvo.

—Lamento escuchar eso. ¿De qué está enfermo?

—Tos crónica.

—Dale montones de jarabe.

—Está hecho —respondió alegremente el chico—. Tres cucharadas, píldoras y un maratón de Star Wars: del episodio 1 al 3. Dormirá hasta el lunes.

También era gracioso y nerd. Tony dejó de caminar sin rumbo para ponerse delante del muchacho. Hasta ese momento, no había reparado en los pómulos teñidos de rosa, la barbilla recta, las cejas despeinadas y los ojos tremendamente abiertos, con sus respectivas pupilas dilatadas.

—De acuerdo —cedió al fin—. No suelo dejar que un niño ponga las manos encima de mis trajes, pero tú te ves competente —y apetitoso, añadió en silencio—. Escucha con atención: necesito seis trajes de lana, dos de lino y uno de seda. Los de lana serán de tipo cachemir, merino y angora, dos cada uno. Los colores quiero que sean Azul Marino, Azul Marino con rayas blancas, Azul Cuadro Ventana, Gris Jaspeado, Liso Negro y Cuadro Ventana Rojo. Los de lino los quiero Beige, ambos. El de seda un clásico rojo con terciopelo. Y agrega tres chalecos Negros y dos Azul Medianoche. Las corbatas las decidiré el día en que lo tengas todo.

No se molestó en hacer pausas para respirar. Él siempre hablaba rápido y con filo. Se vio ante la odiosa perspectiva de tener que repetirse.

—A la orden, señor.

El muchacho no pareció turbado ni vaciló en ningún instante cuando regresó a la oficina y apareció con una cinta y algunos rollos de tela, exactamente los que Tony solicitó.

—Colóquese delante del espejo, por favor. Voy a tomar sus medidas.

Tony observó sus movimientos torpes y apresurados, pero seguros. El chico, pensó con sorna, tenía talento: aunque los dedos le temblaran, medía con precisión y era capaz de memorizar las tallas sin anotarlas. Aunque tropezaba con sus propios pies, era cuidadoso con lo que hacía con sus manos.

Le hizo gracia notar que el niño evitaba el contacto visual a toda costa. Al pedirle que extendiera los brazos para tomarle medida, lo vio tragando saliva. Cuando le rodeó la cintura con la cinta métrica, casi podría jurar que sintió sus latidos sonando como un tropel de batalla. También se percató de que tenía contenido el aliento.

—Puedes respirar, chico —dijo Tony divertido—. No muerdo. Tanto.

El chico lo miró a los ojos para desviarlos casi al instante. Después exhaló un trémulo suspiro.

—Usted es un poco intimidante, señor —admitió en voz baja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Stark con tono incrédulo e inocente.

—Sí, bueno —aclaró su garganta—. Ha salido en miles de portadas de revista, y han hecho documentales de su empresa. Tiene una fortuna. Eso suele intimidar a la gente ordinaria como yo.

—Una cosa es el hombre de las revistas que coleccionas y otra cosa es el hombre parado frente a ti —replicó Tony—. Ahora que lo pienso, sí, es lo mismo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy genial.

Pero el chico no se rio, y con labios temblorosos, farfulló:

—¿Co-colecciono? No, no, yo no…no colecciono esas revistas.

—Oh, perdona. Tienes la cara de alguien que guardaría mis fotos debajo de la almohada… —Y entonces le guiñó el ojo. Había suficientes insinuaciones en su voz, y el niño se sonrojó de la manera más encantadora, mordiéndose el labio y evitando su mirada. Tony sonrió burlonamente.

Incomodar a las personas mediante su coquetería natural era uno de los placeres no tan secretos de Tony Stark.

—Voy-voy a medir sus piernas ahora, señor. —dijo Peter, después de unos momentos de pesado silencio, que Tony tradujo a tensión sexual—. ¿Cómo quiere el dobladillo?

—Pegado a los talones.

Mientras el chico se ponía de rodillas, Tony sonrió para sí mismo. Una agradable imagen estaba cruzando por su mente. Pensar en lo joven que era el chico no le molestó en absoluto. Las fantasías no te llevan a la cárcel, no que él supiera.

Cuando terminó de medir la anchura de sus tobillos, se dedicó a medir el largo de las piernas.

Miró hacia el frente, decidido a guardar aquella vista en su disco duro. El tacto de unos finos dedos recorriendo la extensión de sus piernas también era una sensación agradable para memorizar. Tal vez podría contratar al muchacho para que fuera su sastre personal. Un trabajo inocente y respetable por supuesto. No tenía nada de malo, se dijo. No era como si fuese a romper la ley sólo porque no podía controlar sus ganas de flirtear. Simplemente le gustaba vivir a base de placeres sencillos.

Mientras más lo iba pensando, más le gustaba la idea.

Hasta que su sonrisa, al igual que sus pensamientos, se desvanecieron.

**_ ¿Qué carajos?_**

Se quedó estático. Renuente a aceptar lo que había ocurrido. Hasta que sucedió nuevamente.

Bajó la mirada.

Sí, no eran imaginaciones suyas.

El chico estaba manoseando su entrepierna.

Sus dedos palmeaban, exploraban el entalle, una fracción de tela más de la cuenta, de una manera que cualquiera consideraría descarada.

Tony ahogó con dificultad un sonido gutural, que provocó que el joven le lanzara una mirada risueña.

—¿Quiere un poco de agua?

—No, no.

Por espacio de unos segundos, pensó que había cometido un error al decidir que el niño era tímido.

Su polla, contra todo buen juicio, reaccionó a los toqueteos. El fuego se extendió por el cuerpo del hombre.

Si aquello era una broma, el chico no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo. Si se trataba de un anzuelo para empujar a Tony fuera del límite de su autocontrol, lo había mordido.

A la mierda todo.

Comenzó por acariciar el cabello del niño gradualmente. Tal y como esperaba, el chico alzó la mirada.

—¿Señor?

Tony sólo sonrió a medias, y con una mirada y levantamiento de cejas, lo conminó a que siguiera con el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, su polla estaba empezando a sentirse sofocada en sus pantalones. No podía dejarla ahí toda la vida, ¿o sí?

Sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta, bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, retiró la estorbosa banda elástica de los bóxers, y por fin liberó a Tony junior.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, chico? —Qué curioso resultaba preocuparse por la edad, pensó con ironía, ya que había desenfundado la espada.

Completamente ajeno a lo que se endurecía arriba, el chico soltó una risita desde los tobillos de Tony.

—Tengo edad suficiente para hacer este trabajo. Aprendí a remendar desde los seis años y… —Se interrumpió de golpe al levantar la cabeza. Su expresión mudó de sorprendida, perpleja, a completamente aterrorizada, en tres etapas bien definidas.

—Haces _muy_ _bien_ tu trabajo —dijo Tony—, y mereces que se te pague igual de bien. Adelante. Yo invito.

Todavía con los ojos como platos, el niño respondió:

—Señor… nosotros no ofrecemos esa clase de servicios.

A Tony le sorprendió la firmeza que transmitía su voz, a pesar de que sus mejillas adquirían el color escarlata, tímido, encendido, y malditamente hermoso.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque podría jurar que un minuto atrás tus manos se pusieron demasiado traviesas sobre mi entrepierna.

—Ese…ese es, ese es mi trabajo…—tartamudeó—. Así se hacen los pantalones.

—Sí, claro.

Empujó su polla contra sus labios. Como el chico no abría la boca, lo agarró por la barbilla y lo alzó para que lo viera.

—No hagas las cosas difíciles para ambos, muñeco. Sé que lo estás deseando; de otro modo ya te habrías puesto en pie y me hubieras pedido que nunca regresara a tu tienda. Pero mírate. Aun de rodillas, aun respirando cerca de mi polla. Abre más tu linda boca.

Aún medio aturdido, el niño parecía estar luchando consigo mismo. Miró a la puerta de entrada.

—Nadie vendrá —dijo Tony, adivinando sus pensamientos—. Tú mismo dijiste que no esperabas clientes. No uses esa excusa conmigo. De hecho, basta de charla. Avócate a tu trabajo.

Gruñó de satisfacción y victoria cuando la excitación ganó la lucha interna en el joven: su cabeza descendió lentamente, y la polla de Tony se contrajo ante la dócil obediencia.

Pudo sentir en el paladar del chico que no era muy experimentado. Su garganta se cerraba con facilidad, no podía tomarlo todo por completo. Tímidamente lamió la punta, lametazos minúsculos, al tiempo que saboreaba algunas gotas de semen que ya habían comenzado a salir.

Las caderas de Tony se estremecieron. Aquella lentitud le estaba colmando la paciencia. Necesitaba más.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, lo agarró del pelo y comenzó a mover las caderas para enterrarse más profundamente en su boca, hasta encontrar la base de su garganta y asfixiarlo por completo.

—Así es, trágate la polla de tu cliente como un buen chico.

El chico gimió, y la vibración envió ondas eléctricas tan maravillosas que el hombre tuvo que expulsar el placer en formas iguales.

Eventualmente, Peter comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo, lo que hizo que Tony apretara más su cabello. Otro gemido salió del niño –le gustaba que tire de su cabello, pensó– y se hizo atrás, dejando caer la polla de su boca.

Tony echó de menos aquel calor, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque entonces el niño lo estaba tragando hasta que su nariz se vio enterrada hasta su vello púbico, y Tony visualizó las estrellas.

Sin ninguna delicadeza, agarró otra vez el cabello del muchacho con fuerza, y folló su cara, exhalando placenteramente a cada embestida. El joven se atragantó un par de veces, pero ni una sola vez intentó detenerlo.

Sintió que su semilla estaba por liberarse, por lo que salió de aquella cavidad tan deliciosa. Normalmente, hacía que la persona bebiera su líquido, pero pensó que eso podría resultar demasiado para un chico sin aparente experiencia en felaciones. En lugar de eso, colocó su polla directamente delante de su cara y lo suficientemente cerca como para que tocara sus labios.

Con movimientos bruscos y rápidos, se masturbó, y cuando vio que Peter había abierto la boca para dejar salir su pequeña roja lengua, sintió el orgasmo elevándose a través de él.

La mayor parte de su esperma golpeó al chico. La otra parte, el suelo.

Tony se quedó examinando el techo, dejando escapar bocanadas de aire mientras se recuperaba. Al bajar la mirada, otra vez se topó con una vista espléndida.

El chico parecía un sueño húmedo encarnado, y si no hubiera tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, habría vuelto a empujar esa boquita sobre su polla.

—Tu boca es lo mejor que he tenido en mi polla —tuvo que decirlo en voz alta mientras cerraba el zip de los pantalones.

El chico no respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose en pie y limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.

—¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

—Peter Parker.

—Peter Parker —saboreó un instante su nombre—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Necesito saber en qué clase de problema me estoy metiendo.

—Soy legal —dijo por toda respuesta.

—Concreta.

—Acabo de cumplir 18 —Bajó los ojos y se miró los zapatos.

—_Jesucristo_ —Si lo pensaba bien –aunque no demasiado– la situación no estaba tan mal. No iría a la cárcel—. ¿Haces _esto_ con todos tus clientes?

El niño (habría que recordar que tenía un nombre) volvió a sonrojarse. Y también tenía que dejar de hacer eso, o Tony dejaría de controlar sus ganas de besarlo.

—No. Nunca he hecho esto antes, señor.

—Sí, pude darme cuenta. Tienes malos reflejos.

Volvió a sonrojarse. _Dios bendito._

—La verdad sea dicha, pensé que tu boca venía incluida en el servicio. Tanteaste demasiado sobre mi ropa.

Para su sorpresa, el chico (Peter, Peter, Peter), le dedicó una mirada enfadada y centellante.

—¡Es mi trabajo! —le espetó—. ¡Así se miden los pantalones!

—Sí, tienes toda la razón, así se miden los pantalones… ¡_en prisión_! —Ahora estaba comenzando a sentirse mal por tanta ingenuidad—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer trajes?

—Mi, mi, mi padre… —balbuceó.

Tony alzó la mirada al techo un segundo antes de hablar.

—Tu padre hace cosas muy raras, niño, cosas que no todos los sastres hacen. No tienes que _subir demasiado _la cinta métrica por las piernas. Te detienes en los muslos y te imaginas la talla de la entrepierna. Si eres generoso, brindarás un aceptable espacio para tu cliente.

Ahora el niño (_Peter_, _maldita sea_) lucía completamente desmoralizado y perplejo.

—¿Así no se hacen los pantalones?

Dejó caer la mano sobre su hombro.

—No, así no se hacen. ¿Ilusiones rotas?

—Masomenos —replicó ceñudo—. ¿Me pregunto por qué nadie me lo había dicho? ¡He tenido docenas de clientes antes!

Tony tenía una muy clara idea de por qué nadie se lo había recriminado. Al igual que él, los hombres se darían cuenta de que el chico estaba para chuparse los dedos. Por supuesto que no se lo explicaría a Peter; se vendría abajo. Tan sólo se alegraba que él había sido el primero en _malinterpretar_ la situación. Si hubiera sido otro hombre con menos escrúpulos y más libido…mejor apartó el pensamiento con la mano.

—Ya no importa —dictaminó—. Olvídalo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará enfermo tu padre?

—No vendrá a trabajar el resto de la semana —respondió Peter parpadeando.

—¿Cuál es el salario que ganas por semana?

—¿…Por qué? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—No quiero que vuelvas a atender a nadie hasta que regrese tu padre. A nadie excepto a mí, claro.

Las puntas de las orejas se le pusieron rojas a Peter. Tony sonrió.

—¿Trato?

—Uh…

—Naturalmente, cuando tu padre regrese, sólo trabajarás para mí. Te va a encantar la mansión.

Con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes, Peter murmuró:

—¿_Mansión_?

—Nunca uso un traje dos veces, por lo que necesito a alguien que vaya a mi humilde morada tres veces por semana.

Peter se limitó a escuchar sin atinar palabras.

—Exijo completo profesionalismo. Así que nada de mediciones delanteras y fálicas.

—Sí, señor Stark —dijo con aire obediente. A Tony le gustó el sonido de esa frase. No se enojaría si el chico deseaba romper las reglas.

—¿Lo hacemos oficial? —extendió el brazo hacia él. Se estrecharon las manos sin quitarse la vista de encima—. Verás más de mí en los próximos días.

—Cuento con ello, señor.

Y si sus labios encontrándose era poco profesional, bueno, nadie dijo que Tony Stark fuera un santo. Los trajes y los sastres, pensó, deben estar hechos a la medida.

FIN


	5. Señor, sí, Señor

**Señor, sí, Señor**

**Advertencia: Incesto. **

**Cualquiera que no se sienta cómodo con este hilo argumental, favor de hacer caso omiso.**

* * *

Peter esperó, temblando como una hoja, a que su padre regresara a casa.

Sus razones para temblar eran tres.

1) De emoción: era la primera vez en seis meses que su padre lograba hacerles una visita, pese a que tendría que volver a irse al día siguiente. Así solían ser las cosas en el ejército.

La cena ya estaba servida. Los platos puestos sobre la mesa. El sol del ocaso derramándose por las ventanas. A su lado, su madre estaba envuelta en su mejor vestido de seda. Peter portaba el uniforme de la academia militar.

El reloj marcó las siete en punto de la noche.

Con la manos obligó a sus piernas a dejar de agitarse. Tenía que controlarse. Lo haría. El timbre sonó. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

La madre de Peter se levantó para abrir la puerta. Él hizo lo mismo, pero quedó varado entre la silla y la mesa, no sabiendo a dónde dirigirse. Por un momento, quiso esconderse en su habitación.

2)De temor: Peter iba a dar una mala noticia.

Tony Stark, su padre, entró a la sala con su madre aferrada del brazo. El uniforme que vestía denotaba mayor rango que el Peter. Ella sonreía abiertamente. Él no. Tampoco Peter.

Al tenerse lo bastante cerca, realizaron un saludo militar. Era la costumbre.

—Séntemonos —dijo la mujer—. La cena se va a enfriar. Platícame de la tropa que ahora estás entrenando, amor.

Las conversaciones zumbaron sobre diversos temas, todos tan mundanos como inevitables. El trabajo de mamá, el de papá, la academia de militar en la que su hijo cursaba, los duros entrenamientos que recibía... Peter apenas participaba mientras comía lentamente. Estaba esperando la pregunta.

—¿Cómo te fue en las evaluaciones finales? —preguntó su padre.

Peter se hallaba demasiado ocupado separando las zanahorias del resto de los vegetales para ver el efecto de sus palabras. Respondió en voz baja.

—No me ascendieron a oficial.

El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre el comedor. La mujer miró nerviosamente a su hijo y luego a su esposo.

—¿A dónde miramos cuando hablamos? —la voz de Tony de mantenía tranquila, pero severa.

Entonces Peter alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de su padre. Pretendía lanzarle una mirada desafiante, aunque al mismo tiempo lo recorrió un desafortunado escalofrío.

—No me ascendieron a oficial.

—No me ascendieron a oficial...

—No me ascendieron a oficial, _señor_.

Volvió a picar con el tenedor las zanahorias sin llevarse ninguna a la boca.

—Está bien —fue la desinteresada respuesta de Tony—, eres joven.

Por alguna razón, eso irritó a Peter.

—Completé la formación física en dos minutos menos que usted. Señor.

De hizo otro profundo silencio, cien veces más incómodo y pesado que el anterior.

—No estabas listo —dijo el hombre con toda calma después de un muy posible intercambio entre él y su esposa—. El comandante de la unidad sabe lo que hace. Es un buen hombre. Si estuvieras listo, te habría ascendido. Pero no lo estás.

Peter apretó los dientes. Aquellas palabras lo crispaba más de lo que podía doler una reprimenda. Incluso habría deseado que su padre su pusiera furioso con él. La rabia la podía manejar. La decepción igual. Pero no la indiferencia. Después de todo, si lo promovían a oficial, también lo moverían a otra tropa. Otra unidad de mayor rango. La de su padre. Y eso podía significar más tiempo juntos.

—No tengo hambre, voy a mí cuarto —tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa antes de levantarse.

—¿Es una pregunta o un aviso?

—Permiso para retirarme, señor.

—¡Permiso denegado, siéntate!

Obedeció. Sin embargo, no volvió a emitir palabra alguna durante el resto de la velada. Sus padre tuvieron que llenar el espacio de su rebeldía con más plática insustancial. Peter podía notar que el distanciamiento emocional entre ellos era tan palpable como el físico. No eran el matrimonio feliz que alguna vez habían sido. Tampoco la familia unida que las fotos colgadas en la pared detallaban.

Había una razón para ello. Y, coincidentemente, se trataba de la tercera razón. Por la que Peter no podía dejar de temblar.

Después de la cena, fingieron otro momento de charla, hasta que Peter logró convencerlos de que lo dejaran ir a su alcoba para dormir.

Allí, se acurrucó en la cama y escuchó cómo sus padres hablaban un poco más, cómo merodeaban por la cocina, por la sala y, finalmente, cerraban la puerta de la habitación que compartían.

Peter esperó.

Abrazado de su almohada y con las entrañas agitadas, esperó.

Todas las luces de apagaron. El silencio reinó por la casa. Esperó hasta que las respiración de su madre se tornara acompasada.

Esperó y no pasó nada.

Angustiado, se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de escuchar los latidos de su expectante corazón. Frotó las manos contra el rostro y se alborotó el cabello. ¿Cuánto más esperaría?

Y cuando la espera se hizo imposible de aguantar, decidió salir él mismo a su encuentro.

Pero al abrir la puerta, descubrió que su padre ya estaba en el umbral.

3) De excitación: Las visitas de su padre a casa culminaban en una visita al dormitorio de Peter.

Sintió que todo su valor de evaporaba y se quedó mirándolo sin pestañear. Él le devolvió la mirada con una cara deliberadamente inexpresiva. Un silencio tan grande que ni los grillos osaban interrumpir, ni el aire circular, se apoderó de ellos.

Inmóvil, Peter forzó a su mente y cuerpo a reanudar actividad. Se hizo a un lado, creando un breve espacio para dejarlo pasar.

Sabía que iba a tomar su tiempo. Siempre sucedía de la misma forma.

Cuando finalmente cruzó, Peter cerró la puerta, intentando recuperar el dominio de sí mismo. Las piernas le flaqueaban. Cada decisión de este tipo implicaba un boleto de ida al paraíso. La estancia era breve y luego tendrían que retornar al infierno.

Al contemplar a su padre, el deseo comenzó a abrirse paso en sus entrañas. El cuerpo de un soldado, un comandante de alto rango, con brazos musculosos y espalda fornida, le devolvía la mirada. Y cuanto más los miraba, más lo deseaba. Y cuanto más lo deseaba, más se asqueaba de sí mismo.

Eran pensamientos caóticos, todos prohibidos. Unas fantasías salvajes de caricias y de probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo le remolineaban por la cabeza. No sería suficiente. Jamás sería suficiente. Sin importar lo mucho que se alejaran, siempre se llamarían de vuelta. Aquella certeza los aterraba.

Peter no quiso pensarlo demasiado.

Se paró sobre las puntas.

Se inclinó para besarlo.

Obtuvo exactamente lo que pensaba. Un rechazo.

Lo vio alejarse de el, con fuerte disgusto y leve temor, una mezcla interesante. Porque Peter no comprendía cómo es que su padre no tenía reparos en follarlo silenciosamente cuando llegaba a casa, pero sí al besarlo. Besar era la dinámica quizá menos íntima y la más complicadas entre ambos.

Pero el resto de su anatomía no atendía razones. Tenían que tocarse, tenían que sentir el roce de sus pieles de una manera insensata y poco ética.

Tony lo agarró con fuerza del cabello. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, como una cuerda estirada casi hasta su punto de quiebre, pero fueron. Sus ojos lo que llamaron la atención de Peter. Estaban hambrientos. Unos instantes después, perdieron el sentido.

Con el cuerpo enfebrecido por la pasión, Peter le desabrochó los pantalones y deslizó las manos por su endurecido miembro. Su padre le quitó la camiseta y atacó su pecho. Podía sentir sus corazones palpitando salvajemente, al unísono.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, y luego de haberse explorado ansiosamente, Peter se sentó al borde de la cama mientras que Tony de quedaba de pie entre sus rodilla.

—Ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí, señor.

El hombre dejó escapar un gemido ahogado al sentir la boca de su hijo husmeando en su órgano. Peter cerró los ojos, lo acarició con la lengua y notó cómo temblaban los músculos que le rodeaban la cintura mientras lo llevaba, lento pero seguro, al orgasmo. Tony lo agarró del pelo nuevamente y comenzó a mover las caderas para frotarse contra él.

Esperó hasta que el último estremecimiento de hubo desvanecido y sólo entonces se puso de pie.

—Date la vuelta. Manos y pies sobre la cama.

—Sí, señor.

Tony pasó poco tiempo preparándolo. La necesidad ardía ferozmente en sus pechos, y cada vez que la culpa amenazaba oscurecer el momento con otra capa de arrepentimientos, la voz de Peter llenaba el silencio.

"Por favor, señor", "Sí, señor" y "Se siente bien, señor"

Tan pronto como consideró que el agujero estaba relativamente dilatado, alineó su miembro y lo empujó a un ritmo brutal. Aquello no era hacer el amor. Aquello suponía velocidad, sudor, y follar hasta la inconsciencia. Nada de preliminares imaginativos ni palabras bonitas al oído. Sólo sexo, follar, entregar y no recibir.

—Voy a correrme, señor.

—Aún no.

Golpeó sus caderas otro momento más. Peter había estado conteniendo su voz, pero ahora estaba llegando al límite. La mano de su padre tuvo que volar hacia su boca para impedir que se oyeran sus gritos.

Finalmente alcanzaron el tan esperado clímax.

Tony, antes de derramar su semilla, salió del cavernoso interior de su hijo. Peter, antes de caer sobre la cama, apretó y relajó sus extremidades sintiéndolas usadas por tanto placer.

—Bueno, ésa fue otra en una larga serie de lamentables elecciones de vida —dijo el hombre tumbando la espalda contra la colcha.

Peter no iba a decirme entonces lo mucho que lo había disfrutado.

Tras unos minutos, cuando su padre habló, lo hizo en palabras sibilantes y cargadas de reflexión.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —Al notar la mirada de su hijo en él, añadió—: Que no hayas pasado la evaluación. Si no apruebas, puedo mantenerme alejado de ti.

Peter decidió no sentir el golpe de sus palabras y alzó la cabeza para encararlo.

—¿Es eso lo que quiere, señor?

—Yo ya no sé lo que quiero —dijo por toda respuesta. Esta vez, el pesar cayó duramente sobre ambos.

—No puedo ser cadete toda la vida —murmuró Peter.

—Supongo que no. Podrías renunciar ahora que eres joven y tienes la vida por delante.

—¿Realmente eso es lo que quiere? —repitió tozudamente.

—Deberías comenzar por preguntarte qué es lo que tú quieres. No puede ser esto —dijo refiriéndose a lo que acababan de hacer y no a la milicia.

¿Y qué si esto era lo que él quería?

No sé atrevió a decirlo en voz alta porque ni siquiera él sabía a ciencia cierta cuán verdad era...

En realidad, ninguno supo quién de los dos había dado el primer fatal paso. Tal vez lo dieron juntos. Quizá Tony tenía una bebida en la mano aquella noche. Quizá Peter extrañaba demasiado a su padre luego de tanto tiempo separados. Puede ser que se miraron un instante más de lo debido, lo que no corresponde a padre e hijo. Peter se mordió los labios, Tony rastreó el movimiento. De lo que podían estar seguros, era que el hábito y la decencia lucharon contra un feroz deseo, perdiendo batalla en sus conciencias. Y el resto fue historia...

Sus sueños, cuando al fin se quedó dormido, se vieron perturbado por imágenes de una guerra encarnizada, donde su padre le gritaba órdenes y de repente todo estallaba.

* * *

Peter despertó cuando un tenue rayo de luz gris se coló por la ventana de su habitación. Se quedó un momento tumbado, y contempló el polvo, que se arremolinaba en un rayo de sol entrante por el espacio que había entre las cortinas de su cama adoselada.

No le sorprendió notar que estaba solo.

Miró el reloj de la mesita. 7:15am. Probablemente su padre ya había partido sin decir adiós. Era lo que solía ocurrir siempre que ellos... bueno, las despedidas eran complicadas si su madre estaba presente.

—Volverá pronto, cariño —dijo ella cuando estuvieron sentados, desayunando en silencio a la luz de los mortecinos amaneceres—. Siempre vuelve. Sólo tenemos que esperar.

—Sí.

—Anoche me prometió que iba a retirarse. Que está vez no pasaría tanto tiempo fuera.

—Hum...

—Vamos a tenerlo en casa todo el tiempo. Ya verás. Ni estés triste.

Para alguien como su padre, el retiro no era ninguna recompensa. Seguramente lo vería como un vacío plagado de interminables horas de aburrimiento y el recuerdo abrumador de la guerra. Una vida ordinaria con su familia, _con Peter_, lo asfixiaría. Supo que le había mentido a su madre.

Agarró un pan tostado y lo untó con mantequilla, mientras que su mamá lo observaba con gran preocupación. De pronto se preguntó cómo se sentiría si llegaba enterarse de lo que sus manos estuvieron haciendo toda la noche anterior.

FIN


	6. No podrás salir

**No podrás salir**

* * *

**Advertencias: Spoilers de Spider-man Far From Home, y con Final Alternativo.**

* * *

Quentin Beck tenía por regla intentar no hacer daño a las personas. Regla que, en ocasiones, chocaba con «Haz lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieres». Aunque el remordimiento siempre se compensaba gracias a la regla de «El fin justifica los medios», de modo que no le iba tan mal.

Mirar a Peter Parker deshaciéndose en llantos, entraba por completo y en redondo a su filosofía.

Sin ánimos de pretensión o de alarde, Quentin era un experto metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Y una vez dentro, retorcerlo. Varios aspectos de sus metas involucraban cosas desagradables, pero la furibunda ambición que albergaba lo hacía todo más fácil al realizar su trabajo. Cuando conocía a alguien, lograba identificar a la perfección cuáles heridas causarían más dolor, y sabía cómo encontrar las teclas justas que debía pulsar para llevar a la desesperación hasta al más inquebrantable.

O en este caso, a un adolescente con el corazón hecho trizas.

—Jefe, ¿cuándo activaremos los proyectores alrededor de su cuerpo?

—A mi señal —gruñó.

Meses de planeación, años de frustrada espera, caídas, golpes, levantamientos, brillante liderazgo…, y sus colaboradores aún no entendían que todo era bajo su indicación. Si alguien intentaba tomar riendas, pensaba Quentin, lo estropearían todo sin duda.

Sólo él podía restaurar la debida atención que merecía su tecnología. Su propia creación. No la de Tony Stark. Porque entonces sólo él vio el enorme potencial del invento. Sólo él podía hacerle justicia. Y si para ello tenía que romper algunos huevos, pues que así sea.

—Pronto…—murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás—. En dos minutos inserten la proyección del bosque. _A mi señal_.

Quentin observó, a través de la pantalla encima el puente de Londres, la angustia de Peter Parker.

El muchacho brincaba, corría, arañaba su camino hacia la realidad. Pero Quentin lo tenía todo premeditado.

No fue increíblemente difícil descubrir las debilidades de Peter. Para él, un simple vistazo a alguien completamente nuevo le permitía desmenuzar capas de personalidad; una charla profunda disfrazada de insustancial le bastaba para excavar miedos, culpas, sueños…deseos. Su tecnología virtual, y todo el contexto emocional que Quentin añadía a las ilusiones, lo confirmaba. La experiencia y los duros golpes de la vida forjaron esa habilidad en él.

En cuanto lo vio, supo que Peter era un niño con problemas de identidad. La guerra infinita, los cinco años perdidos de su vida, la muerte de su mentor: Peter se hallaba en una completa evasión de responsabilidad. Engañarlo para que le diera los lentes fue como quitarle un dulce a un bebé. Quentin casi se sintió culpable.

Hablando de ello, la culpa fue otro efectivo catalizador para la creación de más pesadillas personificadas. Quentin obtuvo su primer buen vistazo hacia el corazón de Peter con la proyección de un Iron Man saliendo de la tumba. Vio el pánico extenderse sobre él, leyó una desesperación fácil de acceder. Quentin supo entonces lo que más atormentaba al chico. Estuvo cerca de derrotarlo.

Pero Peter Parker insistía en no darse por vencido. De modo que Quentin tendría que ponerse más sádico con él. No había otra alternativa.

Tan pronto como Peter cruzó la parte baja del puente, la visión terrorífica de sus compañeros de clase muertos (que Quentin tuvo la delicadeza de rastrear gracias a EDITH) persiguiéndolo por un túnel sin salida desapareció como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor. Y así lo fue.

En su lugar, un bosque enredado y gigante apareció. Las sombras eran profundas, la luz que se filtraba a través de los árboles tenía el color de la plata, el tono opaco de las espadas sin bruñir. La niebla reptaba, el silencio se propagaba; el escenario estaba puesto.

Tony Stark hizo su entrada a paso lento.

Al advertirlo, Peter dio un brinco hacia atrás.

—Hola, chico —saludó amistosamente—. Es bueno verte de nuevo —Quentin tenía que imaginar el tipo de relación que Stark llevó con Peter en vida, pero creía hacer lo correcto siempre que improvisaba. Coordinar las respuestas del disfraz visual con las suyas sería complicado, pero no imposible. Imitar la entonación del millonario por medio de patrones de espectogramas había sido un juego de niños.

—No es real —Peter siguió dando pasos hacia atrás y Tony siguió recortando distancia con los suyos—. Esto no es real. Vete. Déjame en paz.

—¿Cómo podría irme si no soy real? ¿A dónde iría?

Pero Peter no le respondió a él.

—Bu-buen intento, Quentin —dijo con voz temblorosa, oteando alrededor—. Lamento decirte que no funcionará. Jamás podrás replicar al señor Stark, por lo que jamás llegaré a creer que esto es real.

Pero Quentin percibió el tono acelerado del chico, las palabras entrecortadas, y supo que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

—Sé que ahora estás muy confundido y asustado, _Peter_ —Peter se estremeció al oír su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios—. Y también sé lo mucho que pesa esa máscara, lo mucho que cansa. ¿Por qué no te la quitas?

—¿Qué? —el chico se detuvo en seco—. No. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Cuando Tony respondió, Quentin procuró que fuera con tono agradable pero implacable.

—Creí que eso es lo que querías —metió las manos en sus pantalones oscuros, informales y caros. La camiseta de AC/DC bajo el saco negro combinaba con ese aspecto ligeramente casual que Quentin deseaba lucir para Peter—. Por eso le diste los lentes a otra persona, ¿no es cierto? Para desligarte de la responsabilidad que yo, insensiblemente, te impuse años atrás. Puedes dejarlo todo, Peter. No estuvo bien lo que hice.

Peter profirió un sonido, como si escupiera una risa.

—Ahora sé que no eres tú —exclamó—. Tony jamás diría eso.

Tony dibujó una sonrisa triste.

—Nunca te lo dije, Peter, pero viví arrepentido desde el día en que te conocí; desde el día en que te obsequié el traje, para ser exactos. Temía tanto verte fracasar. O morir —sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca de lado—. Afortunadamente no llegué a verte morir, pero has fracasado demasiadas veces. No es mi deseo que continúes por ese camino. Nunca lo fue.

—Cállate —Sus manos estaban convertidas en puños de rabia—. Tendrás que esforzarte más para convencerme. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

—¿Estás seguro? —Tony preguntó, dando otro paso adelante—. Es innegable que mi preocupación por ti fue algo más que un somero intento por mantenerte con vida. Realmente te tenía mucho afecto. Por eso me dolió ver cómo querías, tan desesperadamente, seguir mis pasos. Peter…—lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento—, no lo hagas. Yo hice lo mismo con mi padre. Su sombra me persiguió casi toda mi vida, y no me trajo otra cosa excepto sufrimiento y frustración. ¿Es tan difícil de creer que nunca quise eso para ti?

El chico no respondió. Siguió un movimiento de hojas, un silencio, otro movimiento, un lapso de quietud, y luego Peter se quitó la máscara. A Quentin le costó no proferir una exclamación de victoria.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa, cálida, tranquila, afable. Peter, sin embargo, tenía la cara demacrada y los ojos hinchados. Su aspecto aún tenía rastros de la pelea anterior, y cada centímetro de piel expuesta estaba hondamente pálida.

¿Cómo debía tratar a Peter Parker ahora?, se preguntó Quentin. Con ciertas personas, se habría mostrado brusco, negativo, inyectando de poco a poco dosis de culpa. Con otras, habría sido amable, comprensivo, conciliador; lo justo para bajar las defensas. Pero nada de lo que había hecho antes parecía tan importante como forzar a un adolescente a sucumbir.

De momento, volvería al inicio.

—Hola, chico —saludó—. Gracias por dejarme ver tu rostro. No has cambiado nada.

—No eres real —insistió Peter en palabras sibilantes—. No puedes serlo. Dime cómo salir de aquí. ¿Cómo detengo esta ilusión?

—Soy tan real como la sensación que surge en tu interior al verme. ¿Qué es, Peter? —preguntó—. ¿Tristeza? ¿Soledad? ¿Amor? —Peter parpadeó—. ¿Amor?

Él no abrió la boca, pero sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Entonces se limitó a mantener la mirada sin pestañear otra vez.

—Las personas que te amaron nunca te dejan realmente —continuó Stark—. No tiene nada de malo recordarlas del mismo modo.

Peter separó los labios, como si fuese a decir algo, pero se contuvo.

—¿Recuerdas esos días en el taller? —Era obvio que el chico hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerse callado, pero sus expresiones delataban sus sentimientos. Quentin había dado en el blanco otra vez—. Yo nunca los olvidaré.

Peter hizo un ruido de estrangulamiento en su garganta. Los ojos parecían escocerle como llamas vivas, aunque hacía un buen trabajo guardándolo todo dentro. Por ahora.

—A pesar de mi remordimiento y mis dudas por forzarte a combatir el crimen, estaba orgulloso de ti. _Te quería, Peter_. ¿Tú me querías?

—No. —la respuesta fue inmediata, tanto que Quentin temió haber hecho un movimiento en falso—. No. No, no, no. —repitió frenético—. No me querías. Tú no me querías.

Tony lo miró perplejo.

—Claro que sí —le añadió un tono dolido para mayor realismo—. ¿Cómo puedes decir siquiera que no? _Te quería._

—¡No! —soltó Peter tirando la precaución por los aires—. ¡No, tú nunca me quisiste!

La ira y la frustración parecían tan intensas que se estaba poniendo enfermo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, pensó Quentin. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era insistir.

—Peter —el tono de Stark pasó de suave a malhumorado—. No sé por qué te empeñas en…

De pronto, tuvo una idea. No era agradable. La tomó, la sopesó, y no pudo ignorarla a partir de ese momento. Era más bien una idea interesante, ratificó.

Por espacio de varios segundos, no supo qué decir.

Él sabía –era obvio– que el chico veneraba el suelo por donde caminó Tony Stark. Y que lamentaba su pérdida gravemente. Por otro lado…, _un amor no correspondido_ era cosa distinta… Aquello alteraba todos sus planes, toda su aproximación al objetivo… Y al mismo tiempo… Le iba a facilitar el proceso, consideró Quentin. El proceso de romperlo.

—De acuerdo…—Era importante sonar como un adulto preocupado y ligeramente condescendiente—. Puede que…puede que no te haya querido, no de la manera en que tú deseabas, Peter —La cabeza del niño se alzó; su boca estaba colgada, abierta de par en par—. Habría sido incorrecto si lo hiciera. Puedes entender eso, ¿verdad?

—Pero…usted me besó…

_ Oh, mierda. _

_Ohhhhhhh, mierda._

La impresión casi lo hizo tropezar. La cara de Quentin por poco se le deformaba en una expresión que con toda seguridad lo delataría; sus palabras le iban a salir de golpe, también.

_ Con que Tony Stark, en vida, perseguía menores…vaya, vaya… _

Durante un instante, Quentin se imaginó las portadas de los periódicos, las interminables cadenas televisivas, las _biografías _que no cesarían de difundir la noticia. Sería como fuego que avanzara por sí solo. Durante años, trató de superar la tecnología de Tony Stark, sin darse cuenta ni una vez de que también podría mancillar su nombre, y que incluso era hasta más sencillo para sus propósitos. Todo lo que había que hacer era rebuscar en su vida privada, en lugar de su éxito profesional. Qué irónico.

Fueron pensamientos emocionantes, al igual que breves. Su plan no lo olvidaría por nada.

—Dame un respiro, niño —exclamó Tony. Quentin aún se estaba relamiendo del gusto, y la inspiración vino con él—. Hablamos de eso muchas veces, ¿no es cierto? Fue un error del que nunca me perdonaré. Creí que tú ya me habías perdonado.

El desconcierto atravesó los ojos de Peter. El dolor lo hizo dar un par de pasos más atrás.

—¿Qué? Pero, pero, pero —tartamudeó. Ya lo tenía bailando en la palma de su mano—. Pero dijo que, dijo que…

—Ya sé lo que dije —mintió Quentin por medio de Stark—. Necesito que lo olvides.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —sollozó Peter.

—Inténtalo —la expresión de tortura y melancolía le salió natural, como si lo sintiera él en verdad—. Por lo que más quieras, Peter, inténtalo.

—A ti —susurró el niño, desconsolado—. A ti te quería más que a nadie.

Tony cerró los ojos.

—No quiero escucharte decir eso. _Me enferma. _

El chico se acercó, por primera vez, hacia Tony, en un desequilibrado arrastrar de pies.

—No lo dices en serio…

Stark alzó los párpados, y las palabras las dijo en un torrente, como si las hubiera encerrado durante demasiado tiempo.

—Sí lo hago. Pero…únicamente porque no puedo ignorar lo que siento; Lo que siento cuando lo dices es lo que me enferma.

—Tony…

—Y lo que más me aterroriza —susurró—, es que si fueras unos años más grande, o yo unos años más joven, creo que realmente podría llegar a…

—¡No, no lo digas!

—_A__marte_.

Quentin vio que algo se rompía suavemente dentro de Peter. Una línea defensiva construida instintivamente a lo largo de mucho tiempo, tal vez años. Se dio a los sollozos quebrantados, a las lágrimas desgarradoras.

Mientras tanto, Quentin se quitó el disfraz holográfico, revelando su verdadera identidad; tenía el brazo preparado, a punto de golpearlo con una onda sónica.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el niño cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas, gimoteando y temblando por la impresión. Se giró instintivamente, dispuesto a defenderse, pero Quentin ya estaba aprovechando su oportunidad; la oportunidad que se había forjado él mismo, a base de romper a un niño.

En un movimiento calculado, Quentin le despojó del traje. El mecanismo ya lo conocía; EDITH se lo había explicado todo.

Salió como la mantequilla, desinflado e inservible, el traje de Spider-man abandonó al dueño. Peter se quedó en simples paños menores.

De repente, los sonidos del mundo real los inundó. La multitud corría desaforada de amenazas que no estaban ahí. El bosque había desaparecido.

—Jefe, ¿lo tienes?

—Sí, lo tengo —confirmó Quentin a través de su pantalla comunicador que tenía en el brazo—. Spider-man ya no es una amenaza para nosotros. ¿Cómo van los Elementales?

—El Gobierno de Inglaterra ha declarado Alerta Roja. Están evacuando a todos los que pueden por medio de barcos y helicópteros. ¿Cuándo irás a salvar el día?

—Pronto —respondió—. Tenía que deshacerme del chico primero.

—Todo va según lo planeado, entonces.

Quentin desvió la mirada hacia Peter. Estaba abatido, en cuatro patas, sin atreverse a poner más lucha.

—Lo siento, niño —enrolló el traje alrededor de su brazo—. No es nada personal. Eres un buen chico; lo eres en verdad. Lo siento.

Peter levantó la cabeza y lo miró a través de unos ojos velados por las lágrimas. En ese instante, Quentin vio todo lo que sentía sobre sí mismo reflejado en sus ojos. Se dijo que ya habría tiempo para la culpabilidad más tarde. Una vida entera. Por ahora, su plan estaba en marcha. Y funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

FIN


	7. Un descuido

**Un descuido**

La esencia de Tony Stark, impregnada en un refinado saco, hacía que Peter experimentara los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

También tenía que ver con la idea y el hecho de que…bueno, _era el saco del señor Stark._

Lo había usado.

Se lo había puesto.

A Peter le gustaba pensar que muchas veces.

Su piel, madura y perfumada, había entrado en contacto con la costosa tela de algodón. El saco probablemente estaba hecho a la medida, de modo que Peter suponía que alguna vez estuvo íntimamente ajustado a su cuerpo. Su atlético, fornido y sexy cuerpo.

No es necesario afirmar que la lujuria que el adolescente derrochaba en cada poro de su piel era básica. Casi predecible. Tener un flechazo por un hombre apuesto, heroico y billonario, no podía ser nada del otro mundo.

El problema emergió, sin embargo, cuando conoció a Tony en persona.

Ser reclutado por el más grande superhéroe para luchar contra un grupo de superhéroes resultaba tan contradictorio como emocionante. Pero no tan emocionante como invitar a ese gran superhéroe a cenar después de la misión.

Así fue como todo empezó…

* * *

Era viernes por la noche.

May no pudo creer su extraña suerte cuando recibió al famoso empresario en su humilde apartamento. Ella intentó, con temerario esfuerzo, preparar algo decente. Al final, ordenaron comida a domicilio.

Si el señor Stark pensó que la pasta de Italiani´s estaba muy por debajo de su nivel, no lo manifestó. En todo momento, desde que tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a comer, el señor Stark no dejó de parlotear acerca del increíble _trabajo_ que Peter desempeñó en Alemania.

—Es el inicio de una larga y feliz pasantía —afirmó sin ninguna señal de arrepentimiento. Ni de vergüenza. Porque, hasta donde Peter tenía conocimiento, no le había ofrecido nada como eso.

Pero May estaba encantada de oírlo, de modo que no vigiló su mano al servirse más vino en la copa. Al cabo de un rato, se puso ligeramente risueña. Peter se encontraba flotando aquella nube rosada de felicidad que proporciona la cercanía de un ídolo.

Desgraciadamente, Stark no se quedó mucho tiempo.

—Debo irme —dijo—. Una ciudad por vengar, una compañía que atender.

La noche era templada, con aquellos vientos de agosto que expedían más calor que frescura.

Quizá por eso se le olvidó el saco.

Lo había extendido cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de la silla en donde se sentó. Al pararse, no se volvió para tomarlo. Peter vio aquel pequeño descuido, pero se mantuvo callado.

Porque en el descuido también vio una oportunidad. Una sucia oportunidad.

Cuando el señor Stark desapareció en una elegante limosina, Peter ayudó a despejar el área de la cocina y el comedor como el buen chico que era; fregó y secó los platos, limpió los restos de comida de la mesa, emparejó las sillas, y antes de que May reparase en el saco, Peter lo ocultó en su dormitorio.

Más tarde, esa noche, se lo probó. Le quedaba grande por supuesto.

No era su intención ni su esperanza lucir igual de soberbio como el señor Stark frente al espejo. Aquello era imposible. Simplemente deseaba sentirlo. Los hilos, tan magníficamente ensartados unos con otros, la textura suave, el aroma fuerte y masculino, el calor tibio que sutilmente emanaba todavía.

Al quedar satisfecho colgó el traje en un gancho, a la altura de donde estaría el señor Stark, (eso si el señor Stark estuviese en la habitación de un jovencito, a las 12 de la noche, sin otra cosa mejor que hacer más que la de ser un bonito objeto decorativo).

Después de contemplarlo por varios minutos (podría tomarle horas), Peter se acercó lentamente al señor Stark imaginario y luego se arrojó a sus brazos. Sintió tela y aire, donde debería haber músculos y calidez. No se desalentó. Al contrario. La erección palpitante hablaba por sí sola.

Aquella noche significó mucho para Peter y el Stark imaginario. Durmieron juntos. Inclusive se acurrucaron.

Y desde entonces, Peter fue escalando los umbrales del placer con cada noche.

A veces colgaba el saco donde siempre, al otro extremo de la habitación, y se masturbaba haciendo intensos arqueos de espalda, impresionantes actuaciones que vio en la pornografía, y emitía algunos de esos tontos diálogos cuando May, positivamente, no estaba en casa.

—¿Le gusta eso, señor Stark? —gemía de la forma más tentativa que sabía—. ¿Le gusta verme? Soy bastante flexible, ¿verdad? —El movimiento de la mano sobre su polla se intensificó—. Si sigo así voy a correrme, señor Stark. Ngh…—se mordió el labio—. Señor Stark. Ah…Ah…Ah…

Quiso enterrar sus gemidos en la almohada, pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Peter se volvió a morder el labio cuando la hermosa cara de Tony brilló debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Los abrió de nuevo para ver el saco. Imaginarse a Stark ahí parado, viéndolo, _disfrutando el espectáculo_, lo ponía tan caliente…

Abrió más las piernas para que el señor Stark observase todo lo que Peter tenía para ofrecerle. Quizá no era demasiado, pero, creía él, valía la pena probarlo. Tony Stark era bisexual, después de todo.

Su vientre se tensó. El calor explotó en deliciosos fuegos artificiales por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la piel enrojeciera de necesidad. Se empujó sobre los codos y las rodillas y se dio la vuelta para quedar boca abajo, intentando amortiguar la sensación de éxtasis ante la doble fricción de sus manos y las sábanas.

Un poco más, un poco más, se dijo. Aguanta sólo un poco más.

Levantó un poco más el culo, y con los dedos de la mano izquierda se masajeó la entrada. Tras varios estiramientos de carne y un agradable tanteo en la próstata, cambió de posición.

Peter tomó lo que esperaba fuera una pose lánguida, extendida a un lado, con un codo apoyado para sostener su cabeza, su mano libre desplegada con cautela sobre una cadera. Sabía que parecía falso, pero a quién le importaba. Nadie lo estaba viendo.

"¿Se siente bien?" preguntó la voz de Tony en su cabeza,

—Sí…—contestó en un suspiro.

"Dime qué tan bien se siente, precioso"

—Es…es increíble. Es…Desearía que usted fuera el que me tocara —admitió con la cara roja de placer.

"Lo sé, querido. Yo también lo deseo".

Claro que todo estaba en su cabeza. Nunca recibía contestaciones reales a sus eróticas escenas. De haberlo hecho, Peter habría pegado un brinco que lo sacaría de su piel debido al susto. No estaba preparado para la pesadilla de que sus sentimientos por Stark encontraran superficie.

Era sólo una fantasía adolescente.

Y ya que era una fantasía, imaginó la cara del señor Stark con ciertas libertades: una lengua estaría mojando sus labios, pensaba Peter. El deseo aflorando en sus rasgos con cada movimiento que el muchacho hacía con su cuerpo. Probablemente estaría deseando follarlo duramente contra su cama.

Nunca había jadeado tanto por juguetear consigo mismo, pero con los ojos del señor Stark sobre él, estudiándolo como un halcón, tan intenso y con la intención de verlo disfrutar, avivó las llamas que ya lo consumían.

Agregó de repente tres dedos en su interior sin detenerse, solo haciendo una pequeña mueca por el repentino estiramiento, y levantó un poco más las caderas, follándose primero lento y después rápido, al borde del abismo climático.

"Joder, eres tan caliente, tan desesperado por un poco de contacto real. _Mi contacto_. ¿Estás cerca? Luces como si estuviera cerca, Pete. Dímelo"

—Estoy cerca…_ah _—echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo estaba convulso—. Voy a…

"Mírame, Peter"

—¡Tony! —Se vino con un grito, derramándose sobre su mano y muñeca, sin apartar nunca la mirada del saco, la cara del señor Stark, embelesado por el asombro que reflejaba la suya.

Nunca se había corrido tan fuerte, y eso que sólo fue compartiendo el espacio con el saco del señor Stark. Se preguntaba cómo sería si tuviera al hombre de verdad.

Escenas como aquélla se repitieron en varias, varias ocasiones.

Otras veces, no obstante, en lugar de la acostumbrada actuación de voyerista, se tocaba dulcemente con el saco puesto. Era como si Tony Stark lo envolviera con sus brazos y lo ayudara a liberar el clímax.

Peter era consciente de que no debería hacer tal cosa, puesto que cabía la posibilidad de ensuciar el saco, y en ese caso tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Y tampoco era como si tuviese la clase de dinero para darle el servicio de limpieza que requería. Sabía que ese tipo de prendas no se metían a la lavadora, y siendo un ítem del señor Stark, necesitaría higiene de calidad, no sólo las manos de Peter restregándolo en agua fría.

Procuró entonces tener mucho cuidado.

Aunque, de todas formas, si en algún momento Peter pensó en devolverle el saco a su dueño, muy pronto descartó aquella noble posibilidad por una más perversa.

Sus fantasías eran diarias, cada vez más creativas, y cada vez más intensas.

Su tiempo juntos, desafortunadamente, fue breve.

Un día, Happy llamó.

Peter no lo estaba esperando. Le mandaba miles de mensajes a diario, y ninguno fue respondido por el chofer de Tony Stark.

—Oye, niño, ¿tienes el saco del jefe? Dice que lo dejó en tu casa y lo quiere de vuelta.

—¿Qué…? Um, sí, lo tengo —el desconcierto mudó a curiosidad—. Lo he tenido por un par de semanas, ¿no se había dado cuenta?

—Oye, no me preguntes a mí —respondió Happy, irritado—. Pero si me lo preguntas, el jefe tiene una agenda muy apretada, después de todo. Seguramente se dio cuenta, pero no encontraba el momento para pedírtelo. ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?

—En la cima del Empire State Building.

—Baja tu trasero, ve a casa, recoge el saco, y te veo afuera.

Peter no tenía razones para decir que no. Estaba haciendo sus patrullas usuales, y desviarse del camino no suponía un verdadero inconveniente.

Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue calibrar la situación. El saco no estaba arrugado ni en malas condiciones, algo bueno, pero se le notaba con varias pelusas y con un olor diferente (probablemente el aroma de Peter), lo cual delataba en parte sus travesuras.

Como no tenía tiempo de hacer nada por ello, y no se trataba de una cuestión tan grave, bajó las escaleras y se lo entregó a Happy, tal cual estaba.

—Aquí está —dijo—. Llámame si, uhh, si hay algo fuera de lo usual.

—Adiós, chico.

—Adiós, Happy…

Todavía no terminaba la frase cuando Happy desapareció bajo el auto. Arrancó al instante.

«Bueno, ahí va», se dijo.

Exhalando un suspiro, levantó la mano y se impulsó 20 metros hacia arriba con la red de telaraña.

* * *

Creyó que ahí quedaría el fin del asunto. Los orgasmos fueron ricos, pero la vida continuaba con toda su monótona apariencia. Algún día superaría el flechazo y se reiría de su comportamiento anterior. Por ahora, echaba de menos el saco.

Sin embargo…en la noche recibió otra llamada.

Estaba a punto de volver a casa. Había atrapado seis ladrones y detenido una persecución automovilística. Una noche tranquila, opinaba Peter. Cuando llegó al callejón donde guardaba su mochila, notó que la pantalla de su teléfono iluminaba la oscuridad, y cayó en cuenta de que un número desconocido le marcaba. Atendió.

—¿Diga?

—_Hola, niño_ —saludó una voz grave y confiada—. _¿Ya terminaste de patrullar?_

Le tomó cinco segundos enteros reaccionar.

—¡¿Señor Stark?! ¡¿Es usted?! ¡Guau, no estaba esperando esto! Sí, sí, ya terminé. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Una misión? Porque si esto se trata de una misión, puedo decirle a May que me quedaré con Ned a dormir, no hay problema, señor Stark, ¿qué necesita? ¿es algo urgente?

_ —Lo que necesito es que mantengas tu boquita cerrada de manera urgente y me escuches durante un minuto. ¿Estás listo? Bien. ¿Qué significa esa mancha blanca en mi saco? ¿Comiste alguna clase de líquido cerca o…? ¿Alguna especie de yogurt? ¿Crema de afeitar? ¿Dónde lo guardaste exactamente?_

La mente de Peter se le vació por algunos aterradores segundos. ¿Qué le diría? Oh, dios, ¿qué le diría? Creyó que no había dejado ninguna marca en el saco. Quizá no se cercioró de ello al cien por ciento. Debió hacerlo. No. Lo que debió haber hecho fue ser más cuidadoso. Debió mantenerse alejado de las pertenencias ajenas y actuar como el buen chico que se suponía que era. Este lío se lo había ganado él solito.

—¿_Peter_? —apremió Stark—. _Ya puedes abrir la boquita. Quítate el candado. _

—¡Uh! —exclamó un sonido extraño sin saber por dónde empezar—. Uhh, verá, señor Stark, lo que pasa es que mi tía May…—¿De verdad le echaría la culpa a otra persona?—. Es decir, ella y yo…estábamos limpiando el apartamento y…una sustancia, un-un producto de limpieza que…, uh, sin querer lo derramamos sobre el traje. Lo siento mucho, señor Stark. Pensé que lo habíamos limpiado bien, pero parece que no. Yo, am, yo le pagaré. Le pagaré lo que haga falta para enviarlo a una buena tintorería…o comprarle otro, en caso de que el daño sea irreparable.

Cuando terminó su aturullado balbuceo, como un imbécil integral, cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando la respuesta y maldiciendo sus descuidos.

No esperaba escuchar una risa.

—_Peter, Peter, Peter_…—rezongó Tony—. _Pensaba que un chico con tu imaginación podría inventarse una excusa mejor. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste alguna de mis opciones? _

Peter se quedó sin respiración. El corazón cesó de funcionar, la sangre se le heló, y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

_ —…¿lo disfrutaste al menos? _

Entonces profirió un ruido de estrangulamiento en su garganta. Si por un instante el corazón dejó de latirle, ciertamente ahora se encargaba de recordarle que tenía un órgano que bombeaba sangre a todos lados, incluyendo a la parte menos racional de su anatomía.

Antes de contestar, tragó saliva.

—Sí…Yo…lo disfruté.

No ocurrió nada por espacio de un minuto. Transcurrió otro minuto y luego otro.

—_Bueno, si lo disfrutaste tanto_…—La voz de Tony parecía un suave ronroneo—, _no vamos a permitir que la diversión termine tan pronto, ¿verdad? Puedes venir a la mansión. Te devolveré el saco. _

Diversas emociones recorrieron a Peter, demasiado veloces y ardientes para descifrarlas. Habló en voz trémula, casi temerosa, pero sus palabras denotaban niveles de atrevimiento hasta ahora insospechado.

—¿El saco es lo único que me va a dar, señor Stark?

Antes de morderse la lengua y golpearse la cabeza por su osadía, decidió esperar. Escuchó otra risita.

_ —Ya veremos._

Si los descuidos tuvieran otro nombre, Peter los llamaría "milagros".

FIN

* * *

**Esta es mi segunda historia relacionada con los trajes de Stark... Parece que estoy desarrollando un Kink…Me pone a reflexionar muchas cosas…**

**Bueeeeeno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Todavía no disparen…Por favor…Quizá actualice la próxima semana. No me maten :´((**

***Se va a llorar a un rincón y luego se pone a escribir sorbiéndose los mocos***


	8. ¿Los superhéroes pueden enfermarse?

**¿Los superhéroes pueden enfermarse?**

* * *

**Inspirado en un episodio de FRIENDS (vayan acostumbrándose)**

* * *

—41.2 grados —dictaminó Natasha. En su mano sostenía el termómetro, en su cara había una expresión de desconcierto, gran preocupación y asombro.

—¡Este chico está que arde! —exclamó Clint.

—Gracias, he hecho un gran esfuerzo en el gimnasio.

—Hay que llevarlo al hospital —el tono de Rhodey no admitía bromas.

—Eso no será-

—¿Los hospitales aceptan adolescentes mordidos por arañas radioactivas? —inquirió Steve, que hasta ese momento había quedado encerrado en un silencio contemplativo y alarmado.

—No, no lo hacen. Oigan, no tienen que preocu-

—Callado, Parker —gruñó Tony. Lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que el chico se recargó sobre el sillón de la sala, cruzándose de brazos; una ridícula actitud desafiante—. Que se dé una ducha, que tome mucho líquido, y que descanse en cama hasta mañana. Luego veremos si es necesario consultar un médico —sentenció, hablando como si aludido no se encontrara ahí. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

—No necesito descansar —insistió Peter—. ¡Estoy bien!

—Cuando el moco se te escurre por la nariz, no estás _bien_.

—Yo nunca me enfermo. Esto no se trata de…

Pero un ataque de estornudos y flemas lo interrumpió. Todos se hicieron para atrás.

—¿Quieres un pañuelo?

—Sí, por favor.

Peter tomó el pañuelo de Wanda sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Tony compuso una sonrisa de lado, sabiéndose victorioso.

—¿Vas a ser un buen chico e irás a tu habitación a descansar? —preguntó Bruce, sin conseguir que el chico levantase la mirada.

—Mmmm. —rezongó Peter limpiándose la nariz.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Thor—. No te oí.

Otro ruidito nasal.

—Peter… —dijo Natasha.

—Sí…—Y por fin los miró.

Tony sabía cuál era el problema. Aparte de que se le estaba hiriendo el ego como uno de los superhéroes más fuertes, demostrando que ni siquiera él era invencible, también era noche de películas…A Peter le encantaban esas noches.

—Podrás ver la sirenita otro día, niño —el de la broma fue Clint.

—Yo quería a Bambi —replicó Peter, poniéndose sobre sus pies, de alguna forma luciendo enérgico y estable, pese a la convulsión que tuvo antes.

—¿Bambi? —dijo Natasha—. ¿No deberíamos instalar el control parental en la tele para ver Bambi?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Thor—. Creí que Bambi era apropiado para niños terrícolas.

—Oh, no es para nada apropiado —exclamó Wanda tapándose la boca con las manos—. ¿No lloraste cuando la madre de Bambi muere?

—Sí, sí, fue muy triste cuando dejaron de dibujar al ciervo —comentó Bruce.

La discusión sobre el rating que merecía la película animada transcurrió y se perdió a medida que todos iban acompañando al chico a su habitación en el complejo. Hacía nueve meses que Peter se había unido a los Vengadores, y él aprovechó para remodelar el limpio espacio de 17 metros cuadrados con prendas en el suelo, posters de Star Wars, y amontonando carcasas de videojuegos.

Detrás de la comitiva desfilando por los pasillos, Steve y Tony caminaban solos, procurando que Peter no oyera lo que decían.

—¿Crees que pueda evolucionar la enfermedad?

—Ni idea —Tony lanzó un suspiro—. Estos es algo completamente nuevo porque en algo tiene razón el muchacho: nunca se había enfermado. Yo creí que lo metahumanos jamás contraían bacterias o virus. ¿Tú te…?

—No desde que experimentaron conmigo —respondió Steve inmediatamente.

—Casi 80 años sin enfermedades —hizo una mueca fingiendo que no le impresionaba—. Bruce tampoco ha presentado síntomas desde que ocurrió su desastroso experimento con rayos gamma. Lo comentó conmigo alguna vez.

—Aunque…—él se volvió para ver a Steve—. Puede ser que me haya enfermado y no me diera cuenta.

Tony chasqueó la lengua, impaciente.

—¿Podrías ser más específico?

—Recuerdo que una vez tuve un poco de tos a mediados de invierno del año pasado —dijo Steve—. Se me quitó al cabo de dos días, pero durante esos momentos no sentí ningún malestar. A veces estornudo cuando me encuentro cerca de un gato. Antes del experimento yo era alérgico al pelo de gato —respondió Steve ante la mirada inquisitiva de Tony.

—¿Estás insinuando que las personas que han sido expuestas a cierto tipo de radiación empiezan a suprimir los síntomas de cualquier enfermedad, pero llegan traslucir un poco de los signos físicos?

—Podría ser…

Tony pensó que era algo de lo que debía meditar e investigar más a fondo, sin duda.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Peter se estaba bañando. Los demás esperaban afuera con gesto de padres preocupados. Tony no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Pronto, el chico salió con el cabello goteando, el rubor consecuente al poderoso resfriado, y el pijama que Nat le había obsequiado para navidad; una camisa y pantalón a juego con los villanos de DC en Lego. Todos se apiñaron alrededor de él, volvieron a tomarle la temperatura, y le indicaron que se recostara en cama. Sólo les faltaba el beso de las buenas noches, pensó Tony con fastidio.

Peter les pidió que no apagaran las luces cuando se fueran. Lo último que vio Tony antes de salir, fue la imagen del chico tomando una pastilla, acomodándose en la cabecera de la cama para leer un libro de ciencia ficción y sonriendo a todos.

Como faltaba un miembro, y en respeto al soldado caído, decidieron posponer la noche de películas. Cada quien se fue por su lado. Tony fingió tener que revisar algunas actualizaciones de su nuevo prototipo de Iron Man en el taller, esperando que los demás se fueran a dormir, o que al menos regresaran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Dos horas después, con cautela, regresó a la habitación de Peter.

—Toc, toc —dijo sin golpear la puerta antes de abrirla.

—Hola, Tony.

El chico estaba el mismo sitio donde lo habían dejado. Su libro seguía abierto, las luces continuaban encendidas, y Peter lucía sano…a primera vista. Miles de pañuelos tirados en el suelo evidenciaban su estado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al tiempo que cruzaba la habitación.

—Fantástico —contestó él con mucha sinceridad.

—Deberías descansar. —Levantó una mano antes de que Peter protestara—. Sé que no estás cansado, pero regálale al equipo un poco de tranquilidad y paz mental.

—Se preocupan demasiado —objetó Peter.

—En eso tienes razón.

El grupo tenía un talón de Aquiles: su nombre era Peter Parker. Tony no podía culparlos: el chico era detestablemente lindo. En lo mínimo indefenso, pero su adorable personalidad y encanto parecían brindar una luz muy brillante a los días una vez oscuros por los Acuerdos de Sokovia.

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama, y pasó una mano por la frente del chico. Se sentía ardiente, casi fogoso. Tony frunció el ceño.

—La temperatura no ha cedido. Túmbate en la cama y te pondré un pañuelo frío en la cabeza.

Antes de retirar su mano, Peter la capturó y entrelazó con sus dedos. En su mirada (oh, qué bien conocía aquella mirada), Tony distinguió el destello característico del deseo.

—Bueno, pero tú te tumbas conmigo —dijo el chico—. Dos espaldas son mejor que una.

—Ni hablar, estás enfermo.

—¡No estoy enfermo!

Tony soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, no te lo tomes personal, es sólo que no puedo tener sexo con personas enfermas.

—Te entiendo, Tony. Yo tampoco podría tener sexo con gente enferma. Es asqueroso. Pero no estoy enfermo. No me siento enfermo.

—Sería más convincente si no estuvieras…goteando.

Peter se pasó el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres subir a bordo de _esto_?

—No deberías decir eso ni cuando estés sano.

El niño abrió la boca para replicar. Pero se le escapó la risa. Y después, la risa se convirtió en una carcajada conjunta.

Habían iniciado su relación cuando Peter cumplió diecisiete años. Dos maravillosos años después, aún no estaban listos para la chispa que provocaría, lamentablemente, un incendio de noticias y ataques mediáticos. Era mucho más fácil, aunque menos práctico, mantener su relación en el dormitorio.

Con los ojos, Tony estudió la puerta. Luego se volvió hacia Peter. Finalmente hizo un gesto que indicaba "Muévete".

En el espacio que le fue brindado, se acomodó. Peter dio la vuelta para quedársele viendo a su mentor. Los ojos, colmados de admiración, siempre le resultaban fascinantes. Se preguntaba por qué el muchacho nunca tenía suficiente de él, por qué no dejaba de amarlo, por qué se sentía tan querido.

Tony percibió el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Peter a borbotones, la suave caricia de su presencia que siempre emitía.

Suave, como en ese momento. Cálido allí donde lo tocaba, lujurioso donde probaba su sabor. Tony sabía que aquello era precioso y raro. Aquel regocijo que yacía por debajo no apagó el fuego ni siquiera cuando la pasión se apoderó de ellos, cuando hacían experimentos en el laboratorio y durante una tarde, el calor, semejante a la fiebre de Peter, los embargó sin piedad, y _tuvieron_ que entregarse a la curiosidad que exigían sus cuerpos. Peter le dio más en ese momento de lo que Tony había creído que encontraría jamás en una persona.

—Tony… —murmuró el chico contra su oreja—. Hoy es sábado.

—Sí, he oído rumores al respecto.

La figura a su lado se pegó más a la suya. El calor acrecentó.

—Todos…todos se despiertan tarde. Tal vez…tal vez tú podrías quedarte a cuidarme. Después de todo, estoy enfermo.

Los labios de Tony se alzaron un instante antes de apretarlos. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y metió las manos en los bolsillos, luchando por alcanzar la objetividad.

Peter estaba enfermo, los signos estaban allí, _pero no se sentía enfermo. _Interesante argumento, pensó.

Dos horas después, mientras yacía desmadejado sobre Peter, Tony pensó que pudiera ser que hubiera experimentado el acto sexual más intenso y espectacular de su vida.

FIN


	9. Sexo en el balcón

**Sexo en el balcón**

—Quiero tener sexo —dijo Peter.

—Sí.

—En el balcón —añadió girando para ver su reacción.

—No.

—¿Podemos al menos discutirlo?

—Por supuesto. Aunque ya sé cómo terminará la discusión.

El joven hizo un mohín. A su novio le gustaba variar las posiciones y escenarios para el sexo. Tony no estaba en contra (ningún hombre en su sano juicio lo estaría), pero el balcón le parecía una rotunda mala idea.

Mostrando su inconformidad, Peter deshizo el abrazo con que Tony lo sujetaba a su lado, encima del sillón frente a la tele.

—Bebé…

—No lo entiendo, Tony —dijo Peter—. Tuvimos sexo en la terraza la semana pasada, y eso no pareció importarte demasiado.

—Este es un edificio con más de veinte pisos. Fue como alquilar una habitación privada al aire libre —razonó el hombre.

—Manhattan tiene edificios más grandes que éste —contratacó Peter—. Alguien pudo habernos visto.

—¿A las tres de la mañana? Lo dudo.

El muchacho se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Tony sabía que no era una declaración de guerra ni un desplante de ofensa; simplemente quería que lo siguiera.

Ahorrándose un suspiro, salió en pos de su novio.

Tal y como lo suponía, Peter lo esperaba en el balcón.

La vista era increíble y arrebatadora. No sólo porque dieciséis pisos más abajo, Nueva York bullía, palpitaba y se abría paso con empuje a través de un atardecer, sino porque en medio de todo, un chico sexy lo miraba con aires de reproche, albergando una travesura calculada.

—Bebé…

—Es perfecto, Tony —interrumpió Peter—. ¿Qué importa si alguien nos mira? No es como si las noticias fueran a enfocarte de repente: siempre lo hacen y siempre lo harán. Daría igual si nos escondemos en una cueva. Las cámaras están en todas partes.

—Lo estás malinterpretando, Pete —dijo Tony con calma—. No estoy preocupado de las noticias; acostumbrarse a ese circo es algo natural que desarrollé desde la infancia. Me preocupa que estés apresurándote sin pensar en…

El hilo de sus palabras se perdió a la mitad y encontró rumbo poco después de que Peter se quitara la camisa.

—…las consecuencias…

Su niño derrochaba hambre de sus inocentes ojos castaños. Como dos imanes magnéticos, Tony se lanzó hacia su pecho expuesto. Aquella absoluta vulnerabilidad le provocó deseos encontrados de tomar y proteger. Mientras cada uno luchaba por la supremacía, le besó el hombro desnudo.

—No puedo, bebé. No aquí. No con…testigos.

—Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo —susurró Peter—. Bésame.

Le fue imposible no obedecer. La boca de su novio era cálida y húmeda, lista para ser saciada. Aquel cuerpo tallado por los incesantes entrenamientos estaba duro debajo del suyo. Entreabrió los ojos para ver a Peter derritiéndose, y luego, sin poder evitarlo, hacia el panorama. Las incontables ventanas, los rascacielos, los posibles ojos mirando…todo eso le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Cómo podía ser que Peter le pidiera tan seductoramente que lo tomase ante la vista de todos, en un espacio tan público?

Y de repente, como una bofetada, Tony lo entendió.

—Date la vuelta, bebé. Papi quiere follarte por detrás.

Con un delicioso gemido, Peter le dio la espalda a toda prisa, creyéndose vencedor. Apoyó las manos en el barandal que los separaba del abismo, y esperó ansioso a que Tony lo tocara.

Pero en lugar de eso, Tony desenmascaró la verdad.

—¿Te gusta eso, bebé? —preguntó empleando un tono juguetón—. ¿Te excita?

—¿Qué? —la voz se le escapó trémula. Su cuerpo aun temblaba de deseo.

—Eres un chico sucio —acercó los labios a su oreja, procurando no tocarlo demasiado —. Pensar que elegí de pareja a un pequeño niño pervertido. Tú _quieres_ que nos vean, ¿cierto? —Apretó sus manos sobre la cintura de Peter mientras observaba con placer cómo éste se paralizaba—. Quieres darles un espectáculo, quieres ser marcado por tu Papi delante de todo aquel que casualmente esté mirando en esta dirección. Como un maldito exhibicionista.

—T-Tony —intentó decir Peter, girando la cabeza. Pero Tony no se lo permitió. Presionó más su figura, al punto de no caber un alfiler entre los dos. Tomó un puñado de cabello y lo obligó a mirar al frente.

—Te encanta enseñar a todos la caliente y lujuriosa puta que eres. Quieres que observen lo valiente que eres al engullir mi polla; en tu boca y en tu dulce agujero.

—Oh, Tony…Sigue haciendo eso, pero por el amor de dios, tócame —suplicó. A su novio le encantaba que Tony le hablara sucio. No contaba con que albergase también dotes de exhibicionista.

—Eres muy sensible —susurró. La desesperación de Peter se puso de manifiesto cuando hizo ademán de presionarse contra el cuerpo de Tony, buscando más contacto entre glúteo y entrepierna—. Es una pena que no estemos en el lugar apropiado en el momento apropiado.

—¿Tony?

Se había echado atrás. No sólo en la plática, sino con un paso. Tony miró la espalda desnuda de Peter y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Te espero adentro.

Regresó a la habitación donde habían estado acurrucados. Cinco minutos enteros después, Peter llegó con la camisa puesta y exhalando humo por la nariz.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, Tony?

—Lo siento —en verdad lo sentía, pero eso no era suficiente para Peter.

—Tres arrestos —le recordó—. Tres arrestos en tu juventud y parcialmente en tu vida adulta por haber sido encontrado teniendo sexo en lugares públicos. Y no puedes tener sexo conmigo. No, no; más bien, no quieres.

—Siempre quiero tener sexo contigo, bebé. Es sólo que…no en el balcón.

_ —¿Por qué?_

Tony palmeó el espacio libre del sillón. Pero Peter se mantuvo firme en su sitio, ciñéndose a su enfado con los brazos cruzados.

—Más vale que me des una explicación o te juro que rompemos.

—Eres hermoso.

—Adularme no te servirá.

—No, Peter. Es una constatación. Eres lo más hermoso que he tenido en mi estúpida y miserable vida —dio un suspiro antes de continuar—. Antes de ti, yo no era nadie más que un odioso diseñador de armas. Ser detenido por tener sexo en público me importaba tan poco como una demanda por volar un país entero en pedazos. Aunque fuera indirectamente —añadió al ver que Peter abría la boca para defenderlo, a pesar de su enfado—. Lo cierto es que tenía todo el dinero del mundo y ni un rastro de humanidad. Nada que valiera la pena. Pero entraste a mi vida —Sintió cómo se le cerraba la garganta y optó por tragar saliva para impedir la obstrucción—. Y de alguna forma, entendí qué estaba haciendo mal. Me enseñaste el camino —vio la cara de Peter dulcificándose hasta convertirse en plena ternura—. Y no quiero, por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia, que alguien te vea teniendo sexo en el balcón. Eres mío. Nadie puede, además de mí, apreciarte en ese estado de...

El resto de la frase quedó opacada por un beso. Tony enrolló los brazos alrededor de Peter, quien se había sentado en su regazo y se daba un festín con su boca.

—Estás perdonado —dijo separándose y antes de morderle el labio inferior.

—Hagamos fiesta entonces —Apretó más su delicado cuerpo y lo acunó para sentirlo y olerlo. Nunca se cansaría de él.

—No sabía que fueras tan posesivo —comentó Peter. Su lengua atravesaba las comisuras de sus labios—. De haberlo imaginado me habría ido con más cuidado en las discotecas. Aunque admito que es algo lindo.

—Si pudiera, te encarcelaría en mi calabozo.

—Mejor no lleguemos a eso.

Peter hundió su calor en el de Tony, rodeados de cuatro decorosas paredes, a la luz de un moribundo atardecer, y varios metros alejados del balcón.

Porque algunas cosas, algunos actos de amor, no deberían ser presenciados.

FIN


	10. Un descuido 2

**Advertencia: DarkTony y SubPeter. Es decir, Tony es un hijo de puta manipulador y Peter es un inocente corderito.**

**A petición de la audiencia lectora en otras cuentas, hice esta segunda parte para un fic anterior. Espero les guste :) **

**Un descuido 2**

Peter respiró hondo y se preguntó por qué sentía como si estuviera a punto de dar un salto al vacío con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, lo estaba dando.

"¿Nombre?"

—Um, Pe-Pe-ter —el sonido de su propia voz, demasiado aguda y temblorosa, lo sobresaltó—, Peter Pa- um, Pe-Peter Pa…_Mierda…_ —se vio obligado a tomar aire y empezar de nuevo— Peter. Parker —articuló y se aclaró la garganta—. Peter Parker —atinó por fin.

"Acceso permitido" dijo FRIDAY. "Bienvenido, Peter Parker. El señor Stark lo espera en la sala"

La enorme puerta se abrió con un suave desliz. A pesar de que portaba su traje de Spider-man, él no estaba seguro de que trepar los muros para colarse por una ventana era la mejor entrada. Había sido invitado, después de todo.

Echó a andar por los largos pasillos de la Torre, notando el estómago hecho un nudo cada vez más imposible de desanudar.

A mitad de camino, escuchó música clásica.

La sala era amplia y espaciosa, como cabía esperar; una mesa de vidrio en un extremo, sillones aterciopelados en la otra mitad. El suave chisporroteo del candelabro semejaba la luz de múltiples velas rojizas.

No se le deshizo el nudo al ver al señor Stark, sino que aparecieron hoyos viscerales y pulsaciones por todo el cuerpo. Tuvo la sensación de que su estómago resbalaba hacia un acantilado. Cuando vio el saco, se detuvo en seco.

Estaba también allí, desplegado sobre una silla, tal como si fuese otro acompañante más de la noche. Sentado a su lado, Tony llevaba una camisa azul pálida, desabrochada hasta la mitad, mangas enrolladas, piernas cruzadas y Peter no sabía si estar más mortificado por el saco o por la sensualidad que destilaba Stark.

—Quítate la máscara, chico. Déjame verte.

Peter obedeció sin pensarlo. Tampoco pensó en las palabras que soltaría a continuación:

—¿Estoy en problemas, señor Stark? Porque lo siento muchísimo.

Una sonrisa aleteó en los labios del hombre.

—¿Puedes adivinar?

No supo qué decir. Ciertamente, se veía a sí mismo en problemas. Pero no era el tipo de problemas que tenía cuando la maestra le reprendía por estar distraído en clase. Tampoco era el tipo de peligro que afrontaba cuando apenas lograba esquivar una bala en un callejón oscuro. La verdad sea dicha, no sabía en qué estaba metido.

—No estás en problemas, Peter —aclaró Tony, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento—. Sólo quiero que hablemos. Siéntate. Estás en tu casa.

Si las casas fueran mansiones de lujo, pensó vagamente con sorna.

El sillón estaba diseñado para tragarse a un hombre. Se sentó con una incomodidad que sólo acentuaba su presteza para saltar. Peter retorció las manos en su regazo. Debía controlar los temblores. Sólo iban a hablar, sólo iban a hablar. El "_Ya veremos_" por teléfono fue claramente una broma o una especie de malentendido. ¿Pero de qué podrían hablar si no era sobre la insoportable tensión que se acumulaba en el ambiente?

—¿Quieres whisky?

Peter observó que Tony jalaba dos vasos de vidrio de la mesa contigua. La botella ya se encontraba abierta; todo planeado con antelación. Tragó saliva.

—No, gracias —respondió por instinto. Aun le faltaba una mayoría de edad que cumplir antes de beber.

—Un trago no te hará daño, Peter —dijo Tony, mientras vertía el líquido pese a la negativa—. Tienes mi autorización. Pero sólo será esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

El guiño coqueto que le dio, incitó a que su corazón se saltara un latido. Le entregó el vaso, y Peter bebió por educación. Le pareció un sabor agresivo, fuerte, nada agradable. El simple olor lo mareó.

—¿Te gustó?

Asintió, incapaz de hablar. El escrutinio que Tony le lanzó fue largo y viril, su sonrisa se convirtió en galante y calculadora.

—¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Pete? Estás inusualmente callado. No es propio de ti.

Era propio de Peter no saber articular palabras cuando la mente se le quedaba en blanco. Usualmente, él tenía la cabeza muy acelerada, llena de pensamientos e ideas que no estaban a la par con su boca; por eso balbuceaba, por eso atropellaba las frases en letanías sin fin. Cuando no sabía qué esperar de una situación, digamos un hombre genio, millonario, filántropo y sexy que lo había atrapado en su propio descuido, Peter no era tan comunicativo como de costumbre.

—¿Puede ser que estés avergonzado por lo que hiciste con mi saco? —aventuró Stark, todavía sonriendo mientras bebía su trago—. Admito que estaba muy sorprendido cuando vi esa mancha blanquecina en la parte del reverso. Pero no te preocupes, ya que te oí decir lo mucho que lo disfrutaste, decidí perdonarte.

Las orejas se le pusieron rojas de vergüenza a Peter. Por fin entendió la frase "tierra, trágame", porque ser succionado varios metros bajo tierra era preferible a aquella horrorosa charla. Movido por el austero silencio del chico, Tony volvió a hablar.

—Acabo de perdonarte. ¿Cómo se dice?

—Gra-gracias —se apresuró a mascullar.

—De nada. Puedes tomar el saco y retirarte.

En medio de la confusión inicial, Peter parpadeó nerviosamente. Por supuesto, pensó entre aliviado y desilusionado. ¿Por qué creyó que _algo_ iba a pasar con el señor Stark? Debería estar agradecido. Tony lo perdonó por su estupidez de adolescente hormonal, y al menos no se estaba partiendo de risa en su cara. Debería largarse y rápido.

—Hum…lo siento —susurró antes de ponerse en pie y depositar la copa sobre la mesa. Luego alargó la mano, inseguro. Tony había dicho que podía llevarse el traje. ¿Lo estaría poniendo a prueba? Tal vez, lo correcto sería negarse. Pero también sabía que al señor Stark no le gustaba que le llevase la contraria.

—Adelante —Cuando se encontró con los ojos de Tony, vio que estaban oscurecidos, y su sonrisa se había tornado en una mueca burlona—. No muerde.

Al final, tomó el saco con cierto temor reverencial. Miró de soslayo a Stark, después al saco, y después a la puerta. Hora de irse.

—¿Te lo probaste?

Se detuvo cuando apenas había retrocedido tres pasos. Una pregunta extraña, pero no tenía caso mentir.

—A veces —dijo en voz baja, girándose lentamente.

—¿Y las otras veces?

Tragó saliva para responder. Su boca estaba reseca.

—Lo colgaba en mi puerta.

—¿Y lo mirabas atentamente mientras jugueteabas contigo?

Las mejillas, antes teñidas de un delicado carmín, se le incendiaron con un tono bermellón. Sintió que la temperatura se acercaba peligrosamente a un horno de mil grados. El corazón le latía enloquecido. Armándose de valor, asintió con la cabeza.

Tony rio: un sonido profundo y masculino que mediaba entre lo sorprendido y complacido.

—Oh, Peter. Por supuesto que no me importa —dijo—. Los adolescentes deben experimentar con aquello que les intrigue y haga sentir bien. Yo a tu edad hacía un montón de cosas raras para obtener satisfacción.

—¿Có-como qué? —escupió sin pensar.

—Vaya, déjame recordar —bebió del vaso hasta dejarlo vacío y se sirvió otro más, con la elegancia y despreocupación de un hombre que sabe cuáles son sus dominios, y que mantenía una noche a su merced—. Bueno, entré a la universidad demasiado rápido. A los quince años, para ser exactos. La mayoría de los estudiantes eran más experimentados y maduros que yo, de modo que contemplarlos en las duchas era una especie de hobby recurrente.

—Eso no suena tan raro —Aunque se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca otra vez, realmente no le parecía raro. Incluso era normal sentir curiosidad por el cuerpo de otras personas. Especialmente para un chico en crecimiento. Peter recordaba que, cuando era más joven y todavía no sabía qué tan gay era, se descubrió a sí mismo espiando "accidentalmente" a los jugadores de futbol en los baños públicos, después de las clases de gimnasia.

Antes de replicar, la sonrisa de Tony se hizo más pícara y brillante.

—Eran baños privados, Peter. Y como genio prominente que era yo, diseñé con mis propias manos unas cámaras a prueba de agua que me permitía verlos desde la comodidad de mi habitación.

—Oh…

—Sí, _oh_. ¿Ves, Peter? No te culpo. Cuando de genios se trata, las excentricidades se permiten, se perdonan, y hasta se fomentan. Si tuviéramos que hacer comparaciones, yo me eduqué en escándalos muchísimo más colosales que los tuyos, probablemente. Drogas, vouyerismo, bdsm, ménage à trois, fisting, cunnilingus, en fin; toda una serie de parafilias que no puedes imaginar. Así pues, eso —señaló el saco que tenía Peter entre los brazos con el vaso—, es nada. La punta del iceberg. Puedes irte tranquilo.

Esas palabras, ese tono, esa historia, condujeron una línea de calor directamente a su entrepierna. Peter no podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Y, para su mayor pánico, empezó a expresarlo en palabras lentas y vacilantes. No habría podido contenerse. Estaba hipnotizado por el aura de erotismo que el señor Stark irradiaba sin dificultad alguna, como si se tratara de un talento nato, o cultivado con años de experiencia.

—Me…, usted…hum, ¿me enseñaría? Todo eso. Lo que acaba de decir…Es decir, si, hum, si usted, hum. Si usted está de acuerdo. Yo lo estoy —añadió con certeza.

—Mmmm, no lo sé, Peter. ¿Vales la pena? —su voz parecía una suave caricia debajo de la ropa—. Aún estás muy verde. Y yo soy mucho mayor. Probablemente no estés listo…

—¡Lo estoy! —interrumpió casi gritando—. Lo, lo estoy, lo estoy, quiero hacerlo, quiero, quiero que… —la garganta estuvo a punto de cerrársele debido a la intensidad de sus deseos—. Lo quiero a usted.

Tony juntó sus labios para lamérselos. Después apareció una sonrisa torcida a lo largo de su cara.

—Eres muy lindo, pero demasiado joven para mí. Demasiado…abierto. Si se te ocurre decir algo, yo podría ser arrestado. Mejor no hagámoslo —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo no…yo no diría…Yo… —sintió un escalofrío a través de todo su organismo—. Yo no se lo diría a nadie, señor. No es asunto de nadie.

—No puedes guardar un secreto —atajó Tony, más serio—. Es mucha responsabilidad para un niño.

—¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Y ya no soy un niño! Soy Spider-man —las palabras se le salieron en un tumulto enrabiado—. Guardar secretos es algo que hago todos los días. Y esto es algo que realmente quiero. No se lo diré a nadie. Lo prometo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del señor Stark.

—Oh, Petey. Sabes que nunca he podido negarte algo que desearas tanto —meneó el vaso en su mano hasta depositarlo junto al de Peter en la mesita—. Bien. Hagamos las cosas _a tu manera._ Ven aquí.

Peter inhaló un jadeo agudo. Tratando de ocultar su erección con la tela del saco, arrastró temblorosamente los pies hacia el sillón. Tony tanteó sus propias piernas, indicándole dónde debía sentarse. Después, esperó a que la figura indecisa de Peter tomara asiento de frente.

Sintiéndose un poco asfixiado, y olvidándose cómo respirar, el olor a whisky fino lo envolvió como una niebla.

—Deja el saco, Peter. Ya no lo necesitarás —despojó a Peter del saco con un calculado movimiento y lo tiró al suelo.

Luego, le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y Peter se dio cuenta con otro aleteo de pánico que su erección empujaba contra el estómago de Tony.

—Señor Stark —volvió a jadear. Era como si su cerebro estuviera haciendo corto circuito. Se ahogaba en el aroma de Tony; esa deliciosa colonia que siempre usaba, una ligera capa de sudor, y el olor al deseo pendiente. Peter casi hiperventila cuando Tony se inclinó hasta que estaban respirando en el mismo espacio.

—Mmmm, mírate. Tan hambriento —Peter soltó un vergonzoso gemido. Puede que era más fuerte que Tony, pero aquel sonido delataba la verdad de su relación. Tony pareció deleitarse por ello. Lo reflejó en un suspiro de satisfacción y mordisqueando su labio inferior. Las piernas de Peter temblaron otra vez. Se estaba empujando contra el muslo del hombre, necesitado como un animal en celo, y no podía evitarlo; él había querido eso por tanto tiempo—¿Soñabas con esto? —murmuró, posando las dos manos en la espalda de Peter y frotándola. Navegó a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta caer en sus muslos. Los acarició con parsimonia—. ¿Cuántas veces te masturbaste con mi saco? Dime.

El cuerpo de Peter estaba hecho una gelatina indecente.

—Yo, no-no lo sé, señor —boqueó—. Todos los días. Me encerraba en mi cuarto y... Oh, dios, oh dios. Quiero ... ¡oh, señor Stark! —Se arqueó cuando la mano del hombre se hundió en la hendidura de su trasero, presionando a través del traje.

—Demuéstralo —ordenó—. Enséñame lo que te hacías pensando en mí. Quítate eso.

Apenas notándolo, el señor Stark hizo un movimiento de mano y el traje de Spider-man quedó suelto y liviano como el aire.

—Oh… —Estaba tan cerca de correrse allí mismo mientras apretaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tony. El hombre sostuvo su trasero con ambas manos un segundo para que Peter pudiera levantar los muslos y sacar el traje. Acto seguido, la mano de Tony tomó firmemente su cabello, Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar, y de repente un cálido aliento en su pezón lo cubrió.

—¡AH! ¡Ah, señor Stark!, ¡OhhHHH!

Los labios del hombre se cerraron alrededor de la palpitante piel; mordió, chupó, y Peter pensó que podría morir de placer.

—Tócate, niño bonito. Muéstrame cómo lo hacías.

Con manos indudablemente menos temerosas, Peter jaló su polla, y los gemidos que emitió se convirtieron en el único sonido que llenó la habitación durante algún tiempo. Estar ahí, masturbándose en frente de su ídolo, en su mansión, desnudo…era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Iba a correrse en cualquier momento.

En el límite de su lucidez, deseó que aquello nunca terminara.

—¿Todavía eres virgen, bebé? —preguntó Stark, y Peter se estremeció porque podía sentir la polla dura de Tony a través del pantalón.

Asintió, avergonzado. Tony era mucho mayor que él, mucho más experimentado. Odiaba no saber lo que tenía que hacer. Evidentemente, había estudiado los elementos básicos en la escuela. Y había visto la parte más explícita en revistas y videos porno. Pero el _acto_ en sí, el hecho de desnudarse y unirse a otro cuerpo, eso sería totalmente nuevo. No era una cosa que pudiera practicar, planificar o experimentar hasta que descubriera su propio ritmo. Solo quería saber, sentir, ver cómo era. Y, a lo mejor era una tontería, pero quería desprenderse de aquel último vestigio de su infancia. Y, por supuesto, estaba dándole más importancia de la que tenía.

Sin embargo, el agarre de Tony en su cabello se tensó; Peter gritó de sorpresa.

—Usa tus palabras, Petey. ¿El niño de Papi es virgen?

Esas palabras le robaron el aliento a Peter.

—¡Sí! —exclamó—¡Sí, señor!

La risa complacida de Tony retumbó a través de él.

—¿Y los besos? ¿Alguna vez esos bonitos labios han probado a otro chico? ¿Una chica, tal vez?

Peter sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo.

—No, señor.

Pero Tony gruñó, como si la respuesta lo pusiera increíblemente caliente.

—Estos labios deberían ser sellados para siempre. Es casi un crimen que nadie los haya probado. Y como pareces masoquista, te enseñaría con dureza, de la forma más humillante.

La boca del señor Stark estaba ardiente contra su mejilla, el rasguño de la barba en su carne sensible lo atormentaba.

—Oh, por favor, Tony —se quejó.

—Puedes llamarme Señor o Papi. Esas son tus opciones. ¿Entendiste?

—S-sí, sí, señor.

—Creo que acabo de domar a un buen chico.

La humillación y el orgullo se fusionaron en el pecho de Peter, extendiendo calor por todo su cuerpo. La piel del señor Stark era fresca en comparación, lo único que evitaba que Peter se quemara.

En ese momento, inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Peter. La lengua invadió su boca, y la barba rascó sus labios. Su primer beso y estaba siendo con Tony Stark. Y el hombre no se contuvo en lo absoluto. Sabía cuán sensible era Peter, pero lo devoró como una bestia hambrienta. Peter se sometió a él, completamente abrumado. Todos sus sentidos estaban llenos de Tony.

—¿Quieres ir a una cama? —invitó el hombre entre besos y mordidas—. O podemos estrenarte aquí mismo, en este sillón.

—Señor Stark... —sollozó, palmeando con más fuerza su polla, rígida y goteante—. Voy a acabar.

—Aún no —demandó—. Respóndeme, chico.

Pero Peter estaba lejos, muy lejos como para regresar a la tierra y responder. El duro miembro de Tony presionaba sus bolas, todavía atrapado en su prisión de tela.

—¡Responde!

Las caderas de Peter se sacudieron violentamente. Tony le había dado una nalgada. Aquello fue lo más caliente que experimentó en su vida.

—Yo… quiero, quiero una cama —articuló intentando dominar un espasmo.

—¿Cómo se dice?

—Por favor —dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Habrá que enseñarte algunos modales. Pero, oh, bueno, tenemos tiempo. La noche es joven.

Con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Tony, Peter fue elevado y cargado hasta el dormitorio más cercano. Arqueó la espalda cuando las manos del hombre apretaron en la hendidura de su trasero. Cruzaron el umbral y Tony cerró la puerta de un puntapié. Las luces eran tenues, lo cual era perfecto, pues Peter estaba simultáneamente tímido y desesperado por ver a Tony sin la camisa puesta.

Al soltar a Peter, Tony se quitó la camisa, sonriendo mientras las manos de Peter revoloteaban ansioso, pero temeroso de ponerle las manos encima. Nunca había tocado a nadie, no de esa forma tan íntima.

—Realmente eres virgen en todos los sentidos —susurró fascinado—. Tócame, chico. Descubre cómo se siente un hombre de verdad.

El rubor había bajado hasta el pecho de Peter. La mano de Tony recaía suavemente en su mejilla izquierda, coloreada de un hermoso escarlata. Las puntas de sus orejas brillaban como dos flamas de velas.

Lenta, tortuosamente, Peter se armó de valor para pelearse con el cinturón del pantalón. Quería explorar a Tony –es decir– al señor Stark en su totalidad. Cuando por fin logró abrir la hebilla y bajar el cierre, miró dudoso y expectante al hombre, como esperando su aprobación, aunque realmente, sólo era miedo en su estado más puro.

No obstante, Tony permaneció callado, observándolo fijamente.

Sus dedos temblaron mientras jalaba todo hacia abajo. Tembló aún más cuando se puso de rodillas. La polla del señor Stark era venosa, gruesa y sumamente endurecida.

—¿Qué sucede, Petey? —el hombre debió leer la incertidumbre en alguna de sus facciones—. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que estás a punto de hacer?

—Yo…

—Por supuesto que no. Deja que Papi te lo enseñe. Tú sólo observa y aprende.

Maniobró la figura de Peter hasta dejarlo de pie. Segundos más tarde, respiraba cerca de la polla de Peter, que brotaba ansiosamente. Tony lo tocó con un dedo y se rio cuando un gemido vacilante salió de su boca.

—Nunca has sido follado —murmuró Tony, dejando que su aliento rozara a lo largo de la polla—. Nunca has sido besado —Enroscó su lengua alrededor de la base de la polla de Peter y sonrió ante el gemido que provoca—. Nunca has sido chupado.

Envolvió sus labios alrededor de la punta y la untó con su lengua. Las manos de Peter encontraron su cabello, y comenzó a tirar de él. Tony saboreaba por encima antes de agacharse para enterrar la nariz. La polla de Peter hizo un estremecimiento, y lo succionó unas veces antes de arrancar con un gemido satisfecho. Las piernas de Peter temblaban adorablemente.

—Por favor, señor ... por favor ...

El hombre se levantó, arrastrando besos a lo largo de la cadera, el estómago, el pecho y el hombro de Peter. Alzó la barbilla del niño y tomó su boca y lo empujó contra él para darle otro de esos besos exuberantes e inesperados.

—Ruégame para que te folle —murmuró el hombre, sus ojos caramelo estaban enfocados en Peter, que se lamía los labios, sin aliento.

—Por favor ... fo... fóllame, señor Stark, señor —jadeó.

Fue tumbado sobre el colchón, y dejó que Tony se encaramara encima de él. Antes de que pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, la boca del hombre, hambrienta e insistente, estuvo sobre él. Mientras lo derretía con el beso, logró emitir un angustioso gemido.

—¡Oh, por favor, señor Stark! —No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—. Por favor, no puedo ... no puedo más...

—¿No puedes más? Pero si apenas vamos comenzando —Los ojos cafés se endurecieron y giró sus muñecas hasta colocarlas arriba de su cabeza—. Intenta decirme que no quieres esto. ¿Con las piernas bien abiertas y el culo al aire? Pareces mejor que una puta de diez dólares —soltó los brazos de Peter para rodearlo y acariciar su polla goteando.

Los ojos inyectados en sangre de Peter observaron los de Tony, desesperados. Le rogaron algo en silencio. Pero ¿para qué? ¿Hacer que pare? ¿O dejar que continúe? Así nunca imaginó que sería su primera vez. No con Tony, no allí, no de esa forma tan brusca. La polla de Tony estaba liberada, pugnando por entrar en Peter. Sus labios delgados y mordisqueados se abrieron para decir algo, pero las palabras se convirtieron en otro gemido.

—Di: por favor, fóllame con tu polla gigante, Señor.

Las lágrimas cayeron por los costados de sus mejillas.

—Por- por fav, ¡Oh! Por favor, fóllame con tu, tu gigante ... ¡OH DIOS!

Tony le había propinado otra bofetada, pero en la cara.

—¿Mi gigante qué, muchacho? —preguntó sonriente. Alzó el culo de Peter hacia arriba y metió de golpe tres dedos en su agujero.

—¡Polla gigante! —gritó Peter—¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Por favor, duele, señor!

—Pobre muchacho. Tengo algo que te hará sentir mucho mejor.

Peter levantó la vista y observó que Stark untaba lubricante a su propia polla. Era una imagen espectacular, pero demasiado para un chico virgen.

—Te voy a arruinar, niño mío —ronroneó. Mantuvo contacto visual mientras acariciaba su polla y la llevaba directamente a la entrada de Peter—. Sólo quiero que recuerdes que esta fue tú idea. Tu petición. No me culpes a mí si eres tan descuidado al pedir algo que no puedes tolerar.

El hombre lo invadió despacio, milímetro a milímetro, presionando sin abstenerse. Treinta segundos sin aliento, y luego un grito ahogado atravesó la garganta de Peter. Intentó tambalearse hacia atrás, pero el hombre agarraba sus caderas, manteniéndolo firme en su lugar.

—Duele, duele, duele, duele, aah aah aah…

—Mmm, sé que sí, bebé —su voz sonaba comprensiva, pero se condujo más profundamente en su interior.

El aliento de Peter se desgarró de nuevo. En su piel iban a aparecer varios moretones negros y morados; evidencia de que Tony Stark lo poseyó, antes en alma, ahora en cuerpo.

Una sonrisa burlona, triunfante, tiró de los labios del hombre, y se hundió más en el cuerpo tembloroso de Peter.

—Eres exquisito. Debería tomarte una fotografía y ponerla encima de mi mesa, junto a mi cama. Me alegra tanto que decidieras venir, Petey.

—No puedo más —Peter suplicó, las manos aferradas al edredón, su boca congelada en un perpetuo "o"—. P-pa-para…Duele…

—Todo está bien —lo consoló—. Pronto comenzará a sentirse bien. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo para Papi. Siendo tan buen chico. Dándome esa pequeña cereza tuya para que yo la rompa.

Peter sentía que se estaba asfixiando por las llamas. La vergüenza, el dolor y el placer ardían dentro y fuera de él. Y, aun así, una parte memorizaba las líneas tensas del cuerpo de Tony, la forma en que su polla grande lo estiraba y alcanzaba sus paredes, al punto de volverlo ciego.

El hombre empujó sus caderas hacia adelante cuando solo quedaban un par de centímetros. Peter gritó. Intentó zafarse, alejarse del dolor, pero fue inútil, porque hombre hundió las uñas en sus caderas y realizó el movimiento de todas formas.

—Siempre recordarás esta primera vez —prometió con los ojos fijos en Peter—. Porque nunca serás el mismo después de que termine contigo.

De un momento a otro, agarró a Peter y lo dobló para que quedara boca abajo. Él intentó mirar por encima del hombro, pero la siguiente estocada eliminó sus ganas de saber lo que le estaban haciendo. Y entonces, comenzó a penetrarlo con embestidas fuertes y rápidas.

El aliento de Peter era un torrente de jadeos y suspiros rotos, jamás concluidos. Cada vez que emitía un sonido, el movimiento de caderas, la velocidad, la polla de Tony lo interrumpía y empezaba desde cero.

—Mmm, se siente bien desde ese ángulo, ¿no es así, bebé? Papi está muy profundo dentro de tu pequeño culo.

Agitó los músculos, y Peter se retorció, con la cara enterrada en el edredón hasta que el hombre tiró de su cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Has empezado a sentirte bien? Dile a papi que te gusta. ¡Dilo!

A pesar de que un entumecimiento se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, producto de los envites y profundas cabalgadas, la polla de Peter aún seguía goteando. No había podido liberar su carga debido a las desgarradoras sensaciones, pero si bien estaba aterrorizado, su cuerpo le recordaba que era Tony Stark, el ídolo de su tierna infancia, quien lo estaba destrozando.

—¡OHH! ¡PAPI, ME GUSTA! ¡AHH! ¡AHHHH! —No reconoció su propia voz, ni sus palabras. Peter nunca olvidaría aquella noche; su cerebro retorcido se iba asegurar de reproducir los sonidos y visiones todos los días de su vida.

—Buen chico —siseó Tony —. Obtienes un dulce regalo por ser tan honesto con Papi.

Comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente, empujones largos y feroces que le arrebataron el aliento de los pulmones, y Peter pensó seriamente que iba a desmayarse.

Grandes lágrimas le corrieron de nuevo por la cara. Tony susurró el nombre de Peter, le dijo que estaría bien, que lo superará, que su propia polla rígida lo delataba, que en realidad estaba gozando de ser usado con tanto placer. De pronto, poco a poco logró sobrellevar el dolor, y aparecieron gemidos intercalados entre sus sollozos húmedos.

—Ese es mi niño.

La cabeza de Peter flotaba en una nube. Todavía le dolía que la polla estuviera azotando dentro de él, pero, al moverse, unas chispas volaron por todo su cuerpo. Momentos después, comprendió que era la próstata haciendo su dulce, dulce trabajo.

Una sensación explotó detrás de los ojos de Peter cuando el inesperado orgasmo lo atravesó. Perdido bajo olas de placer espasmódicas, dejó de notar por un instante a la polla que parecía más grande que todo su cuerpo, enterrada en lo más recóndito de su anatomía.

No tardó en volver en sí, aún llorando, aún sometido. Miró el semen blanco que había ensuciado la cama, y sintió unos dientes clavándose en su garganta.

Luchó por respirar, luchó sólo por existir mientras esa enorme polla empujaba dentro y fuera de él. Todavía se sentía bien, pero también dolía otra vez, por lo que trató de rogar. Balbuceó sonidos ininteligibles alrededor de unos dedos intrusos en su boca.

—Oh, Peter —El señor Stark respiraba caliente sobre su oído, ronco por la necesidad—. Papi va a terminar. Suplica para que te llene, cariño. Vamos. —Pero la mano del hombre se cerró entorno a su boca y no lo dejó hablar. La vergüenza caló en sus entrañas, retorciéndolo todo al revés.

Hizo gárgaras parecidas a algo que sonó como "_Por favor, termina, Papi_". Luego gritó cuando los dientes del señor Stark volvieron a morderlo, esta vez sobre su hombro. La polla dentro de él palpitó, y Peter se dio cuenta de que se estaba corriendo dentro de él. Tony Stark, el hombre que Peter idolatraba por encima de cualquier otro, se corrió dentro de él.

Algo profundo, profundo en el pecho de Peter se rompió y se rompió en pedazos.

Después de ese día, tal y como lo había predicho Stark, nada volvió a ser igual. Peter no volvió a ser el mismo.

No solamente porque le costó caminar una semana entera. Semana en la que necesitó ayuda hasta para sentarse en la taza del baño. Semana en la que las actividades de Spider-man se pospusieron hasta que lograra hacer uso correcto de extremidades y recuperar la sensibilidad. Le dolía todo lo que podía doler. En particular el trasero, aunque el resto del cuerpo le palpitaba al mismo ritmo.

No. Todo cambió, por el simple hecho de que Tony Stark regresó a ser aquel hombre bondadoso y carismático, héroe en apariencia, genio, billonario, filántropo, y confiable amigo. Ni rastro ni sombra del hombre dispuesto a morderlo hasta sacarle sangre, a fornicarlo hasta la médula del hueso.

De sus sueños (a veces pesadillas) Peter no podía alejarlo. De la vida real, tampoco. Y es que cómo podría, siendo el señor Stark su mentor, su guía, su único apoyo en todo ese intrinco negocio llamado "Salvar al mundo".

Fiel a su promesa, Peter no dijo ni una palabra a nadie sobre aquella noche. Desde luego, mencionarlo al señor Stark estaba fuera de los límites.

Sin embargo, dentro de su armario, arrebujado en el rincón de ropa vieja e inservible, Peter guardaba el saco.

FIN


	11. Primer amor a primera vista

**Primer amor a primera vista**

Tony limpió el resto del plato con el dedo. No se lo estaba tomando personal. A quién le importaba. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de lamer su dedo, apartó el plato con más fuerza de la necesaria. En verdad estaba bien. Ser plantado en su propio restaurante por una cita a ciegas no era gran cosa.

Él había sobrevivido como campeón muchas cosas peores. No es que el secuestro a mano armada e intento de asesinato fueran insuficientes, pero una vez recibió cinco cachetadas el mismo día. Algunos lo consideraban un hueso duro de roer, y la terquedad no tenía nada que ver. Si no podía con una plantada, entonces no era un buen playboy.

Se trataba del ego.

¿Cuántas docenas, tal vez miles, de personas darían su brazo izquierdo por estar sentado al otro lado de la mesa?

Bien, quizá no el brazo, pero sí algo de considerable importancia.

El ego de Tony Stark no era cosa de poca importancia. Todos debían sopesar aquel rasgo de su carácter oponiéndolo a su generosidad sin restricciones antes de dejarlo plantado. El envanecimiento de sí mismo y de su trabajo superaba el límite de la arrogancia. Pero él ya era un hombre cambiado. Estaba dispuesto a permitir que comieran de su plato, a mirar series de Netflix bajo la insensatez de una manta pequeña, y a todas esas peculiaridades de pareja que él nunca experimentó por ocupado o porque simplemente su vida era muy buena. Demasiado buena para compartirla.

Pero entonces vio lo que Bruce tenía con Natasha. Vio lo que Pepper atesoraba con Happy. Vio cómo de feliz era Clint rodeado de enanitos chorreantes de moco y baba junto a Laura. Y entonces sintió algo de lo que jamás se había creído capaz: envidia.

Tal vez, a sus 48 años, posiblemente, no con toda seguridad, pero a lo mejor sí, él también quería tener algo parecido…

Estar involucrado en una relación íntima o como sea.

Y justo cuando pensaba en echar raíces y establecerse, le pasaba esto.

Karma.

No había otra explicación.

Tampoco era como que le importara.

Contempló las velas románticas que había ordenado para la ocasión porque, según los comentarios de Rhodey, a Isabella le encantaban.

Isabella. Abogada. Eso y las velas eran todo lo que Tony podía recordar. Oh, y era amiga de su mejor amigo.

Él pensó que iba a saber más de ella a través de la velada. Pero el destino tenía otros planes. Más precisamente, el tráfico de Nueva York.

—¿Le puedo traer algo más, señor?

La voz fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Era otro mesero, distinto al de voz rasposa y jadeante que le atendió primero. Éste, en cambio, sonaba almibarado. Pero demasiado digno para voltear, Tony no despegó la vista de su plato, reluciente por lo limpio.

—Tenemos una excelente selección de champagne —continuó hablando aquella cantarina voz. Dulce como la miel.

—Sólo dame más sangría virgen —estaba cuidando sus niveles de alcohol desde que promulgó la iniciativa de encontrar al señor o señora Indicado.

—En seguida.

Tony volteó.

Vaya, vaya. No podía decir gran cosa de la comida, pero el mesero no estaba nada mal.

Una retaguardia prometedora. El uniforme le quedaba ajustado. Su chaleco hacía juego con los pantalones, negros como el ópalo, y la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, le confería un toque bohemio. Arriba tenía una mata de pelo avellana, previamente peinado, y luego desacomodado por la velocidad del trabajo.

Mientras trabajaba de espaldas, podía observarlo. Sus manos eran competentes, sus pies hábiles y rápidos. Metro setenta y tres. No quería echarle ninguna edad sin antes haberle visto la cara. Pero, por el momento, para lo que suelen ser los meseros, no estaba nada mal.

El chef había mencionado que contrató varios empleados nuevos, por la temporada alta. Pero se había olvidado de decir que uno de ellos tenía un culo excelente.

Retrocedió unos pasos y, al hacerlo, Tony pudo ver su perfil. Buena nariz, boca delgada. Todo indicaba que la cara iba a estar a la altura del resto del paquete.

«Mierda, ¿qué tan joven sería?» se preguntó con un aleteo de pánico. Dos segundos después, recordó que los menores no podían trabajar en el restaurante a altas horas de la noche. El pánico se disipó como vino.

Y de repente, antes de que Tony pudiera llegar a verle la cara, el jovencito salió por una puerta hacia la cocina. Tony regresó la vista al moribundo chisporroteo de las flamas. Se preguntó si Isabella hubiera aceptado acompañarlo a casa. Por estar observando al lindo camarero, se le habían incendiado las venas y el calor se esparcía a lo largo de su estómago. Tenía ganas de follar. Muchas. No, Tony, no. Eres diferente ahora, se dijo. Vas a seguir buscando, vas a enamorarte perdidamente de alguien, y vas a invitar a tu boda a todos esos desgraciados escépticos que opinaron que Tony Stark no tiene madera para…

—Aquí tiene, señor.

Un vaso de sangría fue depositado sobre la mesa.

Tony giró el cuello.

Se le hizo un cortocircuito en el cerebro durante al menos cinco segundos, en los que lo único que consiguió articular por encima del zumbido de confusión fue un perplejo «uh-oh», que esperó haber expresado en voz baja.

En ningún lugar, en ninguna persona, había visto tan cautivador rostro. Sus facciones infantiles, casi inocentes, se endurecían por la atractiva naturaleza de su madurez. Tenía ojos grandes, como de cervatillo, pero inteligentes. Del mismo color que su pelo, las cejas estaban graciosamente alborotadas, confiriendo una despreocupada vitalidad y juventud a su persona. Pero todo en apariencia. El chico era delicioso, y también bastante mayor.

Cuando el joven le habló, el zumbido se intensificó.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más? —había empleado un tono lleno de cautela. Tony se le quedó mirando demasiado tiempo. Maldición.

—No. Gracias —presionó sus labios y luego los humedeció—. Quiero decir, sí.

Con destreza, el muchacho sacó una libreta y una pluma para anotar. Tony no tenía idea de lo que iba a pedirle.

—¿Qué me recomiendas del menú de postres? —astuto como siempre.

—Nuestro _crème__brûlee_ es sencillamente irresistible al paladar —respondió el chico, igual de astuto—. El chef consigue caramelizar la superficie de una forma que los franceses llaman "Le goût authentique sur votre table"

—Vendido —exclamó Tony—. Quiero dos para llevar, y tu número telefónico, si eres tan amable.

Aquella boca, aquella boca preciosa, se curvó en una sonrisa preciosa.

—Me temo que no estoy en el menú.

—¿No lo estás? Bueno, tráeme al chef. Hablaremos para corregir ese desperfecto.

Y después de la sonrisa, se rio. Dios…

—Pierde el tiempo conmigo, señor. No puedo flirtear durante mis horas de trabajo.

—Cualquier individuo sensato sabe que una declaración como esa sólo representa un desafío. Has dicho la palabra mágica. Esperaré aquí hasta que termine tu turno.

El chico parpadeó, incrédulo.

—Termino a la una de la madrugada.

—Entonces más vale que te avoques a ello. Pero antes dime tu nombre —le pidió—. Me gusta saber quién me atiende tan bien.

—Pe- Peter —tartamudeó. Adorable.

—Peter. Tony —se señaló—. Ve y concluye tu turno. Yo no me muevo.

Mediando entre lo perplejo y lo cauto, el joven de nombre Peter se dio la vuelta, menos intrépido y ágil que antes. Parecía absorto.

Tony lo vio alejarse y se hizo un escaneo interno. El corazón parecía volver a latirle con normalidad y su cerebro daba la impresión de haber recuperado su función por completo. Solo había sido una reacción extraña, concluyó. Una sacudida peculiar del sistema, y ya estaba todo mejor. Entonces sorprendió a Peter echándole una breve ojeada, sintió la misma puñetera sacudida y soltó el segundo «uh-oh» de la noche.

Sin quitarle la vista de encima, miró fugazmente su reloj de mano. 10:17 pm. Sería una larga espera.

* * *

Tras varias miradas aún más largas que su tiempo de espera, Tony llegó a conclusiones fijas.

No había ninguna coquetería en su andar, aunque un hombre lo notaría. Pasos largos y elásticos, un contoneo sutil de las caderas, la cabeza alta, los ojos al frente.

Atendía a los clientes siempre con una hectárea de sonrisa, pero no para ganar propinas. Era su naturaleza.

Una fuerza de la naturaleza, sin duda, ya que Tony nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista. Y en ese momento era víctima de él.

Quizá podía tratarse de encaprichamiento. Lujuria básica. Podría llevarlo a la cama y deshacerse de lo que sea que apretaba sus pulmones y le vaciaba el sentido. Limpio y seguro.

Pero a quién engañaba. También quería conocerlo. ¿Por qué iba a preguntarse cuál era su película favorita, o su lugar ideal para una cita, si sólo tenía la intención de follarlo?

No. Tenía que ganárselo. Y lo haría. No había opción. Era su ego hablando, pero por primera vez, también su corazón. Y quizá la parte baja de su cadera, pero a quién le preocupaban esos tecnicismos.

Lo único que hubiera deseado era no encontrarse en un lugar público. Eran las 12:45 y la gente, tanto empleados del restaurante como los mismos comensales, ya se habían percatado horas atrás que había un terco sentado en la misma silla, y que no se movería hasta que alguien se lo suplicara o Peter finalizara su turno.

Miró impaciente el reloj. Otra vez. Sí, jugar _Galaga_ en el celular habría sido una forma más recreativa de pasar el rato, pero ¿cómo podía despegar los ojos de la mirada vigilante de Peter? Sobre todo cuando el chico se iba volviendo más y más receptivo a la suya.

La luz de las velas estaba a punto de consumir sus últimos parpadeos. Solo trece minutos más.

Una bolsa de plástico con un contenedor de unicel dentro fue depositada delante de él.

—Saliste temprano. ¿Esos son mis _crème__brûlee_?

—Estamos cerrando —explicó el chico—. Me pidieron que te lo dijera. Y sí, lo son.

—Gracias, considérame informado. Toma asiento…Vamos —añadió al notar la duda en Peter—, no puedes negarme doce minutos de conversación. Creo que hice un papel clave en la atracción de clientela. En algún punto de la noche alguien me tomó fotos.

Tras haberse sentado, Tony observó dos pequeñas marcas púrpuras abajo de sus ojos de cervatillo, pero la sonrisa contrarrestaba cualquier indicio de agotamiento.

—La noticia de que Tony Stark no se va a ir hasta que le dé mi número se ha esparcido como la pólvora —admitió el muchacho.

—Espero no causarte problemas.

—¿Importaría? Parece la clase de hombre que no le importa lo que la gente piensa.

—Aquella es la fachada de una imagen incentivada por los medios, y, sí, por mí, cuando era otro hombre. Además, me importa cuando afecta a alguien que no soy yo.

—Entonces es cierto —dijo Peter, el brillo se asomaba en sus ojos—: Tony Stark tiene un corazón.

—Eso es ridículo, todos tenemos una bomba aórtica. Y, por favor, llámame Tony. Sólo los fans y mi madre me llaman por mi nombre completo.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ya que tenemos once minutos restantes, iré directo al grano —se acomodó sobre la silla y enderezó los hombros—. Hoy fui plantado —las cejas apenas sorprendidas no lo desalentaron—. Y si fuera un hombre poco menos que un tonto, usaría ese lamentable hecho para crear en ti algo de simpatía.

—Gracias a dios que no eres tonto.

—Lo sé —detectó el sarcasmo de Peter y aun así continuó adelante—. Por eso, voy a limitarme a ser brutalmente sincero contigo.

Hubo una pausa. De pronto, fue muy consciente de los sonidos a su alrededor: los últimos comensales pagando la cuenta, los meseros limpiando las mesas, levantando las sillas, los tamborileos de su inestable corazón.

—Eres el chico de mis sueños.

Se sintió tonto al decirlo, pero inhumanamente correcto.

—Hum… ¿Qué?

Por supuesto la cara de Peter opinaba distinto.

—¿Demasiado fuerte? ¿Qué tal si te digo que el mundo dejó de girar dos o tres instantes cuando te vi?

Eso de desconcertarlo le estaba cayendo peligrosamente bien. Peter tenía el aspecto de haber visto un fantasma, y sin embargo, tenía un pequeño círculo colorado en cada pómulo. A Tony se le estaba haciendo difícil reprimir la risa.

—Uau. Creo, creo que…creo que es hora de regresar al trabajo.

Hizo ademán de levantarse. Hora de pisar el freno.

—No, espera. Obviamente estoy bromeando.

—Señor Stark, me siento halagado, pero en realidad no estoy buscando nada serio.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

Peter, que estaba todavía entre sentado y parado ante su mesa, se relajó.

—Es muy difícil mantenerse al corriente de lo que quiere decir.

—Lo que digo y lo que quiero decir normalmente jamás van de la mano. No me malinterpretes: ahora mismo se me está haciendo difícil no invitarte a una noche de sexo loco y salvaje, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, para variar.

—No sé si esto califique como "bien" —Aunque ya se había sentado de nuevo, sus ojos de cervatillo estaban más abiertos que nunca.

—Touché —dijo Tony—. Déjame enmendarlo. ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Uh, tra- ¿trabajar?

—¿Y el día después?

—No lo sé.

—Yo sí.

Cita. Relación. La cabeza de Tony iba a ponerse a dar vueltas de nuevo. ¿No sería más fácil liberar la tensión con una ronda en el dormitorio y…? No, Tony, no.

—¿Qué tal una cita? —preguntó—. Por mi parte, creo que no volveré a pisar un restaurante durante una temporada. Aunque me encantaría llevarte a cenar algún día. O a Aruba.

—¿Cómo sabes que no estoy saliendo ya con alguien?

Tony se hizo atrás y recargó la espalda en el asiento. Sintió que se le drenaba el color de la cara.

—No puede ser. Dios no puede ser tan cruel.

Peter ladeó la cabeza, divertido.

—Podría ser hetero.

—No he hecho nada para merecer una bofetada tan perversa del destino. Dame un respiro.

—Lo pensaré. De momento, tengo que volver a mis obligaciones —se levantó. Antes de dar media vuelta, Tony le agarró suavemente por el brazo.

—No te vayas sin darme tu número —le recordó—. O me veré obligado a montar campamento afuera.

—Eso definitivamente atraería clientes. Y periodistas —La mirada de Tony lo hizo corregirse—. Pero obviamente estoy bromeando. ¿Tienes dónde…?

Antes de concluir la pregunta, Stark ya había sacado su teléfono. Peter le dio su número.

Al guardarlo, hizo algo que nunca había hecho tras conseguir el número de una conquista. Porque Peter, sospechaba, no era una simple conquista.

**TS**

_Espero que me hayas dado tu verdadero número. No tengo miedo (ni dignidad) de llamar a la compañía telefónica (la cual, por cierto, compré el año pasado) para averiguar tu contacto. Si fuera un hombre poco menos que un tonto, no te diría esto._

**PP**

_Gracias a dios que no eres un hombre tonto. Tengo entendido que eres todo lo contrario._

Recibió la respuesta cuando iba de camino a casa, en su limosina.

**TS**

_Y lo gracioso es que contigo lo estropeé todo. Lamento haberte incomodado. Sólo quiero llevarte a algún sitio. Divertirnos. ¿Te gustaría eso? _

Tamborileó los dedos sobres sus piernas aproximadamente durante siete minutos. Los más largos de su vida.

**PP**

_Sí, me gustaría. _

**TS**

_Está decidido. Haz las maletas. ¡Nos vamos a París!_

**PP**

_¡¿Qué?!_

**TS**

_Obviamente estoy bromeando ;)_

FIN


	12. Primer amor a primera vista 2

**Primer amor a primera vista 2**

Después de la primera cita, entendió un par de cosas:

1)Peter Parker no iba a ser fácil.

Oh, llevarlo a la cama no era el problema. Se habían dado su primer beso húmedo contra un auto de carreras, donde Tony lo empujó hacia la puerta y el chico lo rodeó con sus brazos, exudando adrenalina; porque acaban de correr por una pista a 160 kilómetros por hora. Tony quiso que Peter asociara su tiempo juntos con aquel arranque de peligro, diversión y excitación desenfrenada. Que quede claro que ellos dos nunca se aburrirían.

La forma en que se había enroscado hacia su cuerpo, los suaves suspiros que, además de volverlo loco, le dieron a entender un hecho inamovible: Peter estaba dispuesto. Podían follar aquella primera cita. Básicamente tenía permiso. Nada de preliminares. Nada de flores, chocolates ni besos en la frente (Tony aún no tenía idea de qué se hacía en las primeras etapas de una relación, aunque algo había escuchado al respecto).

¿Dónde estaba el gran y enorme "pero"?

—Veamos hacia dónde va esto —había dicho Peter al finalizar la cita, con Tony dejándolo en la puerta de su casa—. No hay necesidad de ponernos presión, ¿verdad? Sólo vamos a pasar el tiempo, sin ataduras, simplemente buena compañía. ¿Verdad?

Cuando otras personas se habrían sentido deseosas por más atención y pelearían por un espacio en su apretada vida, según experiencias pasadas, Peter, por otro lado…

Nadie lo había hecho sentir más frustrado.

—Me robaste las palabras de la boca.

Y después le robó un beso de la boca.

Ése era el problema. Tenía que convencerlo de que ambos buscaban el mismo proyecto, que se deslizaban hacia el mismo futuro. Pronto, Peter Parker sabría que Tony Stark fue lo mejor que podía pasarle jamás.

2)El horario lo complicaba todo (sí, porque aún no terminaban los problemas).

¡Santa mierda, ese chico estaba más ocupado que él!

Peter era listo. Estúpidamente listo. Lo había hecho usar la palabra "estúpidamente", y sólo por ello añadía otra capa de gravedad al asunto. Cuando no estaba en el restaurante meneando su lindo trasero para atender las mesas, estaba en la universidad, estudiando ingeniería biomédica hasta al borde del colapso nervioso…Otra muesca en la hoja del balance de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—No desesperes —se dijo un día, al haber sido negado por tercera vez en dos semanas—. Eres mecánico. Diseña un plan. Ajusta tus métodos. Y en el proceso, haz que Peter Parker caiga enamorado de ti. No debería ser difícil. Eres tú.

Pero él nunca había tenido que trabajar por ello. Él podría chasquear sus dedos, fijar un lugar y una fecha, y tener a quien sea.

¿Por qué Peter Parker no quería poseerlo en su totalidad? ¿De qué le servía su apariencia, su mugroso dinero y ese encanto suyo que pondría a James Bond en vergüenza, sino era para conquistar a su primer amor?

Se trataba de un completo misterio, un rompecabezas. A Tony le fascinaba desentrañar enigmas; crucigramas endiablados, ecuaciones matemáticas imposibles o algún motor ferozmente descompuesto. También le chiflaban toda clase de retos.

Mientras pensaba cada ápice de tiempo en Peter y cumplía sus obligaciones en el despacho, JARVIS interrumpió con buenas noticias (¡ya era hora!).

"Mensaje privado del señor Parker"

—¿Cómo lucen los algoritmos? —preguntó de inmediato.

"Los algoritmos no son capaces de encontrar un patrón en las respuestas de su _interés actual_"

—¿Interés actual? Ten más cuidado, J.

"Pido disculpas, señor"

—Sólo estoy bromeando, amigo. Me encanta que no pueda predecirlo. Es refrescante.

"Como usted diga, señor"

Tony sacó su teléfono y deslizó la pantalla, sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

**PP**

_¿Qué tal el domingo, luego de que termine mi turno?_

Tony texteó la respuesta con una mano y con la otra pulsó las teclas de su laptop para hacer reservaciones.

**TS**

_Espero que te gusten las palomitas de maíz. _

**PP**

_¿Y a quién no? _

_¿Iremos al cine? Que extrañamente mundano de tu parte :P_

Si por mundano se refería a que iba a rentar la sala entera, pues sí, era la cotidianidad personificada.

**TS**

_Eso es porque aún no conoces la parte modesta de mis citas. Lo próximo que sabrás es que soy capaz de arreglar simples picnics en Central Park. _

Si a Peter le gustaba la idea, claro que él organizaría un picnic a lo grande.

**PP**

_Me encantaría __J__ Aunque tengo que revisar mis horarios. El restaurante cubrirá otro evento y yo voy nadando en la masacre de los parciales__L_

**TS**

_Conozco el sentimiento. Límpiate cuando termines, y si necesitas ayuda con el tema de tropoelastina sustituida con metacriloilo, ya sabes a quién preguntarle ;) _

Tony trataba de ofrecer la imagen del hombre relajado pero atento. Después de todo, había empezado por declararle a Peter que era el chico de sus sueños. Por lo que resultaba imperioso retroceder unos pasos, brindarle espacio, uno que Tony quería tan desesperadamente abrirse con uñas, lengua, dientes y… ¿qué estaba diciendo?

Ah, cierto.

Espacio, tiempo, persuasión.

Nada del otro mundo.

Y entonces, como por arte de magia, la tuvo. La Idea.

Se dejó caer lentamente en el respaldo del sillón, abrumado por su propia genialidad. Acto seguido, se miró la entrepierna.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**2 ****MESES DESPUÉS.**

* * *

—¿Has oído que el señor Pez Gordo Stark llegó anoche en una limusina de un kilómetro de largo hasta la casa de su sugar baby?

—Sólo medía medio kilómetro, y ¿cómo carajo te has enterado?

MJ escondió su sonrisa detrás de una taza de café.

—Una reportera tiene sus maneras.

—¿Y esas maneras implican conocer cada detalle de mi vida privada, o sólo son _tus maneras_?

Escuchó la risa de Ned, mientras que regresaba la vista a sus exámenes. El sonido de la cafetería no le importunaba a la hora de revisar sus calificaciones. Especialmente porque no le había ido nada mal. De hecho, estaba convencido de que aquella trémula desviación en las comisuras de los labios del profesor podía indicar sólo una cosa: Peter exentaría todas las materias...Genial…

¿Por qué entonces no se sentía contento?

El suspiro desde lo más hondo de su pecho terminó por delatarlo.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Mordiéndose el labio, Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Primero tiene que haber un paraíso —masculló.

—¿Aún no han…? —Pero las dudas de Ned fueron silenciadas cuando Peter cerró los ojos.

—Que novedad —resopló MJ, pasando la página de un libro—. ¿Le bailaste un striptease como te sugerí?

—Prometiste pagarme las clases.

—En nombre de mi cuenta bancaria, te quiero sugerir otra cosa.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Pregúntale.

Ante eso, Peter dejó escapar otro suspiro, pero aquella vez, iba cargado de exasperación.

—¿Qué puedo preguntarle, exactamente? No es su culpa. Nunca es su culpa en realidad. Simplemente tiene mucho trabajo.

—_Tú_ tienes mucho trabajo —recalcó MJ—. _Yo_ tengo mucho trabajo. Ned…él es más bien un vago, pero lo de Stark es una completa locura.

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¡Entonces exígele una soberana y bien merecida revolcada!

Algunos comensales giraron la cabeza con gesto sorprendido o enfadado. Ned trató de hacerse pequeño en su asiento y Peter sintió un poco de calor en medio del aire acondicionado. MJ, por otro lado, se mantuvo ecuánime y digna.

—La hora de pedir amablemente por un polvo terminó. Lánzate. Arrincónalo. Te lo debe desde hace mucho.

—¿No crees que ya lo intenté? —replicó Peter—. ¿No crees que pienso en ello las veinticuatro horas del día? ¡Siempre que hago un movimiento, algo o alguien nos interrumpe!

—¿Has usado tus palabras?

—Bueno, no, pero…

—¿Qué sucedió ayer? Cuéntame con claridad.

Peter inspiró hondo y les relató a sus amigos la noche más apasionada que había tenido en semanas, y que fue abruptamente saboteada por una inteligencia artificial sin pelos en la lengua.

* * *

**Noche anterior.**

Aunque no quería hacerlo, tenía que admitir que la sonrisa de Tony le provocaba una pequeña arritmia en el corazón.

Estar juntos en el mismo sofá, viendo televisión, a las nueve de la noche, lo alteraba del todo.

Así que Tony Stark _sí_ puede ser convencional para algunas citas, pensaba Peter, entre asombrado y aliviado. Convencional y hogareño, además. Antes de encender el televisor, Tony había preparado una cena simple con ingredientes fáciles de comprar, dada la precaria situación económica de Peter. Era la primera vez que Tony visitaba su apartamento, y el chico se había comido las uñas pensando en la forma en que un multibillonario recibiría su pequeña vivienda.

Pero debió adivinar que aquel hombre se sentiría tan cómodo como si pisara su propia casa, denotando un lejano respeto que sólo palidece ante el hábito y la rutina. _Como si se conocieran por años_, reflexionó Peter y luego entró en pánico. La comodidad puede convertirse en una trampa si no se va con cuidado.

Él no tenía nada en contra de las series antiguas, pero Star Trek no coordinaba con sus propósitos para convertir la cita hogareña y apacible en la más desenfrenada que hubieran experimentado ambos.

—Este es el capítulo en donde se encuentran con una criatura que se alimenta de minerales —explicaba Tony, irradiando una alegría infantil que a Peter lo conmovería sino fuera porque tenía ganas de otras cosas no tan infantiles—. Spock usará su telepatía para comunicarse y descubrirá que no es más que un ser asustado.

—Hmm…—un misisipí, dos misisipís, tres misisipís—. ¿Cuánto dura?

—Cincuenta y dos minutos con trece segundos.

Peter respiró hondo. Hora de las maniobras ofensivas.

Durante los primeros veinte minutos, no hicieron nada más que acurrucarse. Peter estaba completamente a favor de ello, pero sus ansias eran más _grandes_.

Despacio, lento, casi temerosamente, deslizó una mano en la pierna de Tony, por encima de su muslo. No obtuvo reacción.

Volviéndose más insistente, acarició la tela, masajeó toda la extensión lo más decente que fue capaz, esperando que tal vez Tony se abalanzara sobre él, incapaz de contenerse luego de tan abierta falta de contacto. Pero los ojos de Tony se mantuvieron clavados en la pantalla.

Muy bien, pensó. Tú lo pediste.

Clavó la mano tan directamente en su entrepierna que a Tony no le quedó más remedio que saltar.

—¿Es que quieres que se me caigan las enaguas a los tobillos? ¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Lo-lo siento, pe-pensé…—se lamió los labios, arrepintiéndose de su osadía, y un segundo más tarde tomó impulso—. Estamos aquí —declaró—. Es decir…ha pasado mucho tiempo, llevamos varias semanas saliendo y pensé que podríamos…ya sabes… ¿_llevar esto a otro nivel?_ ¿Quizá? —_¿Por favor?_

Sutileza no es tu segundo nombre, Parker.

—Oye, chico, yo estoy completamente a bordo con subir el siguiente escalón —dijo Tony, para alivio de Peter—. Es sólo que no quería apresurar las cosas, al estilo menos romántico. Tenemos toda la noche.

Peter asintió. Otro segundo después, se dejó llevar por otro impulso.

—Pero quiero ahora.

La sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no al ahora, ¿verdad? El mañana nunca llega, después de todo.

Cuando la primera descarga de calor lo golpeó, aferró con fuerza las orillas del sofá, y dejó que Tony lo llevara a donde quisiera llevarlo e hiciera lo que deseara con él. Eso era lo que Peter necesitaba. El embotamiento de sentidos, la hiperactividad de estímulos.

Tony lo posicionó arriba de él, sentados como estaban antes, sus caderas acariciándose en un lujurioso vaivén…

Al fin.

Después de tanta espera. Después de tantas interrupciones.

El cuerpo le palpitaba de deseo de ser tocado. Mientras sus pensamientos se hallaban sumidos en el caos, los besos salvajes e implacables que bajaron por su cuello consiguieron que anhelara aún más. Como respuesta, Tony volvió a capturar sus labios para entregarse a otro tórrido beso. Su lengua lo atormentaba con caricias juguetonas, pero de una forma tan posesiva que lo dejaba débil y casi sin aliento.

—Vamos a mi habitación —Peter sentía que por dentro todo él estaba anhelante, dispuesto. Debajo de la camiseta de Tony, sus dedos se hundían con fuerza en el músculo. Quería sentir ese cuerpo, su fuerza, su calor, su deseo—. O podemos probar el sofá.

Un gemido de aprobación se le escapó al hombre.

—Oh, chico, yo…

"Señor, me temo que Industrias Hammer requiere su asistencia urgentemente".

Industrias Hammer podía irse al carajo, se sorprendió pensando Peter. Pero para su disgusto, Tony no opinaba lo mismo.

—Lo siento, chico. El deber llama.

Y así como así, Tony desalojó la habitación con un rápido beso en la frente y una vaga promesa de continuar donde lo dejaron.

* * *

**Actualidad**.

Últimamente, Peter se preguntaba si el alma podría escapársele de tantos suspiros.

Cuando comenzaron a salir, Peter imaginó que todos los hombres que se veían arrastrados por la veloz ola del deseo, la lujuria o el encaprichamiento —fuera lo que fuese lo que le ocurrió a Tony— tendían a querer iniciar relaciones sexuales temprano con las personas que los obsesionaban para luego dejarlas solas, abandonadas. Peter no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le rompieran el corazón otra vez por no saber protegérselo. Así que, adelantándose a lo inevitable, estableció él mismo los parámetros de la relación para no caer en el juego que se traía Tony Stark entre manos. De aquella forma, él tendría el control, y él decidiría cuándo iba a dejar de valer la pena.

Pero debió adivinar que Tony Stark no era como el resto de los hombres.

Además de su elevado y fascinante coeficiente intelectual, trataba a Peter como si fuese la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Siempre asegurándose que Peter fuera lo primero, que nunca perdiera la diversión de la cita, ni la dulzura del momento, ni el asombro de sus extravagancias…aquella era una experiencia increíble y de lo más frustrante por dos razones.

1)Quería que Tony se olvidase de las formalidades y que lo tomara salvajemente, que no se preocupara por dejar moretones, hasta que ambos cuerpos estuviesen sofocados, sudorosos y extenuados. Quería que Tony se volviera loco en lugar de entregar gestos bonitos todo el tiempo.

2)Peter advirtió que Tony estaba allá donde mirase. Incluso cuando no era consciente, él estaba allí, dando vueltas en su cabeza. Iba a enamorarse de él como no tuviera cuidado, pensaba a veces con un repentino ataque de pánico.

Y si bien, las sesiones prolongadas de besos que dejaban las rodillas de Peter débiles y su pulso acelerado eran increíbles, también, bueno, lo dejaban con muchas ganas, porque siempre algo los interrumpía.

Lo cierto era que, incidentes como el anterior, abundaban. Las erecciones se formaban, las respiraciones se alteraban de cuando en cuando. Pero nunca avanzaban a otra cosa.

—JARVIS sólo hace el trabajo para el que está programado —dijo Ned.

—¿Bloquear erecciones? —preguntó Peter.

—Precisamente —dijo MJ. Ambos chicos voltearon a verla—. Mi sentido de reportera está captando una noticia interesante.

—¿Qué es? —preguntaron Ned y Peter al mismo tiempo.

—Algo huele mal.

—Me bañé…—empezó a defenderse Ned.

—No, no lo hiciste, y no me refiero a eso. ¿No te parece raro que tan pronto como empiezan a tener contacto sexual, JARVIS siempre los interrumpe?

—Bueno, pero no siempre es JARVIS. A veces le llega un mensaje de texto urgente, o una llamada importante que tiene que atender, o… —se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Ves a dónde voy con eso?

—Tienes que estar bromeando —los ojos de Peter se entrecerraron hasta transformarse en dos ranuras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ned, confuso.

Pero MJ y Peter se miraban, presos de un entendimiento que iba más allá de la amistad.

* * *

—¿Se puede morir de abstinencia, JARVIS?

"No que yo sepa, señor"

—Pensé en sumergir mis bolas en agua fría, pero luego supuse que aquello resultaría en una extraña paradoja: no debes poner tus bolas azules en agua fría, ¿verdad? Es decir, con la temperatura se vuelven turquesa, ¿no es cierto?

"No estoy seguro de saber cómo responder a eso, señor"

—Mejor dime la hora —pidió masajeándose las sienes.

"8:45 de la noche. ¿Debería preparar la estancia para acomodarla al ambiente?"

—Sí, pero olvida las luces románticas. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a aguantar esta vez.

Siempre le habían dicho que poseía una voluntad de hierro. De ahí el sobrenombre que adquirió con los años de brillante liderazgo sobre su compañía. Sí, bueno, pues _IronMan_ iba a ser resquebrajado por un chico de veintiún años, ardiente de deseo. Se lo tenía merecido.

Ese niño, ese condenado niño, tenía todo el aspecto de querer ser devorado y, francamente, Tony deseaba hincarle el diente. Completamente. Por entero. La noche anterior casi sucumbe a la tentación, pero su siempre confiable JARVIS apareció oportunamente (¿o inoportunamente?) para salvarlo.

Nada más habría podido detenerlo. Tenía hambre de Peter Parker. Había veces en las que pensaba que moriría de inanición si no podía darle un bocado.

Mantente fuerte, se decía todo el tiempo. La recompensa será grande. A Peter Parker no le quedará más opción que enamorarse de ti, porque si cedes un ápice a sus deseos, puede que termine desinteresándose. Mantente fuerte, y a él interesado. Dile que sí pero no cuándo.

El timbre interrumpió su mantra recurrente para antes de iniciar su cita con Peter. La velada iba ser simple. Buena música, otro maratón de Star Trek, esta vez en su pent-house, y con la diferencia de que la comida sería un exótico platillo francés. Cuando las cosas se pusieran calientes, el nuevo tratado comercial con Europa iba a sufrir un desbalance en la bolsa. Qué desgracia. Qué agonizante. Cuan necesario.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Moradas ojeras le indicaron a Tony que los exámenes habían sido concluidos por fin. La ropa del chico (un interesante conjunto de camisa con ecuaciones matemáticas impresas, y una sudadera roja que hacía juego con pantalones azules) desentonaba ligeramente con el ambiente elegante del pent-house. Sin embargo, todo acerca de Peter le fascinaba, incluyendo su predilección por la ropa cómoda, así que no se sintió incómodo al estar usando un chaleco doble con botones y pantalones de vestir negros.

Lo vio entrando a la sala, con aquel brillo característico en los ojos al toparse con algo demasiado elitista para su gusto. El reconocimiento de lo magnífico. Y también… algo más oscuro cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Tony no estaba seguro de poder identificar lo que los pozos negros de Peter albergaban, y tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Porque tres segundos más tarde, el muchacho lo besaba apasionadamente.

—Ho-hola —logró decir entre besos. Había cierto desenfreno explotado por una furia latente en los labios de Peter—. ¿Me extrañaste tanto?

Unas manos comenzaron a abrir su chaleco bruscamente y después pasaron a su cinturón. La lengua de Peter buscaba enredarse con la suya, en un vaivén poco gentil pero excitante.

—Jesucristo, ve más despacio —las palabras le salieron entrecortadas. Sus manos intentaron aferrarse a los hombros del chico, empujándolos lo suficiente para hablar mejor—. ¿Qué mosco te picó hoy?

—El mosco que me haya picado es asunto mío. Ahora, quítate la ropa, o deja yo te la quite, y fóllame duro.

Incluso para una mente privilegiada como la de Tony, se le hizo difícil procesar la información. Sobre todo, porque podía sentir el inequívoco bulto en el pantalón de Peter, a tan escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Tiempo fuera —jadeó, antes de que fuera atacado nuevamente—. Vamos muy rápido. Déjame poner comida en la mesa y charlemos tranquilamente antes de…

Pero el resto de su frase fue violentada por una boca, caliente y húmeda, sobre la suya.

Y de pronto, Tony ya no pudo pensar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última vez?

Ignorando el tiempo desde que conoció a Peter, también habían sido un par de semanas saltando de citas a ciegas en citas a ciegas, sin la mínima liberación física.

Al cuerno con el plan.

Sus bocas se exploraron y sus gemidos se confundieron. El placer y la excitación se mezclaban, aumentaban, temblaban. Peter le cogió el labio inferior entre sus labios, tironeó de él hasta que arrancó un siseo de Tony.

Estaban tan unidos, tan indecentemente pegados… Y los ruiditos que hacía Peter no lo ayudaban a mantener la mente fría.

Cuando los dedos del chico se abrieron paso hacia la ropa interior de Tony y se cerraron alrededor de su polla, el hombre dio un escalofrío con el cuerpo completo.

"Señor, malas noticias. Los tratados con los Países Bajos han colapsado.

—Ahora no, JAR…

La última sílaba terminó en un gemido ahogado cuando Peter apretó su agarre sobre la entrepierna de Tony.

"Me veo obligado a recordarle, señor, que el Acta de Suministros viene de su parte, y no podrá ser restaurado hasta que usted diga qué hacer".

Peter maniobró hacia la mesa del comedor, donde se depositó a sí mismo, y luego bajó ambos pantalones lo suficiente como para exponer sus erecciones.

Un puñado de loción de manos del lavabo para facilitar el camino, y listo, Tony podía sostener ambas pollas y disfrutar de la vista: Peter trataba desesperadamente de no acabar demasiado pronto.

La ironía del asunto era que, Tony Stark, el amante más codiciado del planeta, intentaba contenerse tanto como el chico.

Los nudillos de Peter se pusieron blancos al agarrar la mesa y estaba teniendo problemas para quedarse callado, lo cual sólo excitaba más a Tony. Era frenético y sucio, y así no era cómo esperaba que terminara la noche, pero Tony disfrutó cada segundo.

"Señor, de acuerdo con el Protocolo de Hipoglucemia, quiero recordarle que han pasado diez horas desde su última comida. Recomiendo sustento "

—JARVIS, otra palabra más y juro por dios que te donaré a alguna universidad.

Por fin silencio. Bueno, no del todo. Peter estaba al borde del abismo, y empujaba a Tony consigo.

Sin embargo, él no iba a caer antes que un veinteañero.

Aceleró el ritmo, pero creando más fricción en el miembro de Peter que en el suyo.

Cuando Peter finalmente sucumbió al orgasmo, fue toda una belleza: los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta en un jadeo silencioso, pequeños temblores sacudiendo su cuerpo.

Tony tenía suficiente presencia mental para atrapar el semen antes de que ensuciara algo, y aquella imagen de Peter en medio del orgasmo la usó para facilitar el camino hacia su propia liberación. Poco después, cayó derrotado con la frente apoyada en el hombro de Peter.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se erguían y se subían los pantalones.

Lo único que obtuvo fue un asentimiento seco. La mirada de Peter volvía a ser oscura, pero ahora que su hambre había sido saciada y todo el calor del momento desvanecido, Tony supo que el chico estaba seriamente enojado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada —dijo—. En realidad, estoy feliz, porque por primera vez no has evitado contacto físico que no involucre besuquearnos.

—Peter…—los hombros de Tony se tensaron, pero tenía una explicación preparada—. He estado muy ocupado. Te advertí que esto podría pasar de vez en cuando.

—¿Entonces es una simple coincidencia que JARVIS o algo más, siempre, _siempre_ nos interrumpa en el momento indicado? Además, pensándolo bien, siempre soy yo quien inicia algo; tú sólo te quedas ahí, fingiendo estar en el momento, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estás esperando a que alguna crisis de vida o muerte se entrometa.

No solo estaba descubierto, decidió Tony. Estaba acorralado. Normalmente, al menor signo de pelea, huía hacia la puerta más cercana para evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación; pero no podía hacer eso con Peter. El chico merecía algo mejor, y Tony no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Y aquello fue exactamente lo que dijo:

—Mira, niño, no voy a mentirte. He estado evitando relaciones sexuales contigo porque no quiero perderte.

Peter bufó y Tony enarcó una ceja.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿he malinterpretado tus condiciones? ¿No dijiste desde el principio que no buscabas nada serio? "Sólo vamos a pasar el tiempo, sin ataduras, simplemente buena compañía". ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Darte exactamente lo que querías para que pudieras olvidarte rápido del viejo con mucho dinero?

—Pudiste haber sido directo conmigo desde el inicio respecto a lo que quieres —exclamó Peter.

—¡Lo hice! —sin darse cuenta, estaban comenzando a alzar la voz—. Te dije que eras el chico de mis sueños y que el mundo había dejado de girar cuando te vi.

—¡Dijiste que fue una broma!

—¡Porque un segundo más tarde estabas huyendo!

Se miraron rechinando los dientes. Sin embargo, la firmeza de su ánimo se tambaleó cuando Tony vio los ojos de Peter reluciendo con vulnerabilidad.

—¿Cómo podía saber que ibas en serio? Pensé que sólo me deseabas, y que por eso habías elegido decirme aquellas líneas para conmoverme y que cayera rendido a tus pies.

Negando con la cabeza, Tony le puso las manos sobre los hombros, buscando que la mirada del chico viera la verdad en la suya.

—Sí, te deseo. Creo que nunca había deseado tanto a nadie.

—Dudo mucho que…

—No, espera, déjame terminar —después de una breve pausa, continuó—: He deseado a muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida; y esa es la razón por la que conozco la diferencia entre desear a alguien y desearte a ti. Si no fuera más que sexo, no me jodería tanto. Te deseo, sí, pero más allá del plano físico. Te deseo en mente, cuerpo y alma.

La expresión de Peter, repentinamente, se tornó combativa.

—No estoy dispuesto a poner mi corazón a tus pies. Me han hecho demasiado daño demasiadas veces como para…

—¿Quién? —lo interrumpió.

Peter parpadeó sin entender.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

Sentía, royéndole las entrañas, un odio corrosivo e impresionante que lo dejó asombrado, igual que a Peter.

—Eso…eso no es…

—Tienes razón, no viene al caso. Pero es que no concibo la idea de que alguien quiera hacerte daño a ti.

—Tampoco es imposible.

—Supongo…

Como la tensión había bajado, Tony tocó las mejillas del chico con ambas manos, disfrutando la textura.

—Yo nunca te haría daño —dijo—. No puedes saberlo, claro, pero jamás lo haría.

—Sólo…no quiero…no quiero precipitarme por el momento —mientras hablaba, puso sus manos sobre las de Tony para alejarlas de su cara—. Sólo quiero…

—¿Pasar el tiempo? —ofreció Tony.

—Sí. Limitarnos a disfrutar el uno del otro.

—Chico, no sé si has buscado "pasar el tiempo" en el diccionario. Bueno, yo sí. Y la definición técnica es "dos personas que inevitablemente caerán enamorados el uno del otro". Pero si tienes un diccionario con una definición diferente, entonces debería darte mi original.

Y ahí estaba. Una sonrisa.

No era radiante, y quizá no tan sincera, pero Tony era bueno para voltear la situación.

—Yo no contendría el aliento si fuera tú.

—Te lo robaré —afirmó, completamente confiado—. Te robaré todo le aliento que quieras, y de paso, tu corazón.

De alguna manera, se encontraron sintiendo sus labios por sus rostros, sus manos y por todo el cuerpo.

"Señor, hay una emergencia en el sector Z de Mantenimiento".

—La bolsa de estiércol ha sido abierta, J —dijo Tony, separándose para respirar.

"No entiendo, señor"

—Hemos sido descubiertos. Gracias por tu colaboración.

"Buena suerte, señor"

Tony bufó. Miró a Peter y lo supo.

—No la necesito.

* * *

**1 AÑO DESPUÉS.**

* * *

Todo había sido perfecto.

Desde la majestuosidad de la ceremonia, hasta las palabras solemnes y las elegantes flores. La formalidad inicial que desembocó en una fiesta bulliciosa. Todo.

Sólo había un pequeño problema.

¿Dónde demonios estaba su marido?

Ya casi era hora de partir a su luna de miel.

Peter había buscado en la recepción, en la pista de baile, en los baños, en la barra, y había preguntado al doctor Banner, al coronel Rhodes, a su tía y a sus amigos.

Aparentemente, se evaporó en el aire.

Pues el aire tiene que cambiar, se dijo con impaciencia. La limosina estaba esperando por ellos y…oh.

_Oh_.

Tanto tiempo conociéndolo y aún lograba impresionarlo.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, encontró una docena de pétalos de rosas regados por el suelo, formando un camino que conducía hasta la entrada, donde la limosina esperaba, y, sí, Tony también lo esperaba.

—Oh, señor Stark —exclamó Tony—, me alegra que haya encontrado su camino hasta aquí.

—Creo que te dije que me quedaría con mi propio apellido —dijo, pero Peter estaba sonriendo.

Tony depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, antes de meterse a la espaciosa limosina. Una vez sentados, abrió una botella de vino y la vació en dos copas. El beso que se dieron en los labios, mientras tanto, provocó que Peter perdiera un poco el sentido de la realidad. Todo se esfumó, y la celeridad de los votos, los nervios, las pequeñas disputas, quedaron relegadas a segundo plano.

Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hablar.

—Me gustaría hablar de después de la boda. Es decir… hoy. Gracias —tomó la copa entre sus manos.

—Los planes para después de la boda es decir hoy no son negociables. Pretendo hacerte el amor durante unas veinticuatro horas.

—Oh —como si lo meditara, bebió un sorbo de vino—. Supongo que puedo aceptar eso. Lo que me gustaría discutir es más a largo plazo.

—Bien —se acomodó para escucharlo mejor—. Soy todo oídos.

Peter sonrió.

—Creo que me gustas.

—Okey.

—Pero la última vez que le abrí mi corazón a alguien, salí lastimado. No supo tratarme bien.

—Grave error.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que yo aún no estoy convencido de…ya sabes…_esto _—hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la copa hacia todo su alrededor—. Entonces, si te parece bien, pienso que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas despacio.

Tony asintió.

—Sí, definitivamente. Hay que ver por dónde va todo _esto_.

—Sólo pasar el tiempo.

—Bueno. Señor Stark —dijo Tony, sirviéndole más vino—. ¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de tu tiempo conmigo?

Peter volvió a meditarlo. Al final, lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

—Si tú insistes tanto, de acuerdo. Acepto, señor Stark.

Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás para reír, y Peter hizo lo mismo.

FIN


	13. Pon un limón en el coco

**Pon un limón en el coco**

* * *

**Inspirado en la canción "Put The Lime In the Coconut" de Harry Nilsson (1972)**

* * *

Tony miró al lindo doctor y de inmediato supo que iniciaría alguno de sus juegos estúpidos para seducirlo. Fascinar con simple dinero y fama era demasiado fácil. Necesitaba un reto.

El nuevo trabajador de su clínica privada podía ser ese reto.

—No soy gay, señor Stark —dijo con una afable sonrisa en los labios. Apetitosos y carnosos labios, tomó nota mental—. Ahora, por favor, tenga la amabilidad de abrir la boca y decir "Ah".

Pero Tony no le hizo caso.

—¿Qué fue lo que dije? —inquirió—. Sólo pregunté por tu edad.

—Conozco esa mirada.

Aunque al principio quería jugar a la sutileza, Tony torció la boca. Ese chico estaba acostumbrado a que ligaran con él. Y no era gay. Hum…

—Al menos me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad de rechazarme con más elegancia.

—No tengo tiempo para ser elegante cuando trabajo 18 horas al día.

—¿Se supone que ese comentario debería evitar que te invite a cenar?

—Se supone que debería ponerle los pies sobre la tierra y evitar que me mire como si _yo_ fuese la cena —dijo todavía sonriendo con cierta rigidez en sus pómulos—. Simplemente no tengo tiempo, señor. Y no soy gay —remarcó otra vez.

Tony Stark pertenecía a esa clase de hombres que sólo interpretaba un no como un motivo para doblar sus esfuerzos, así que lo más fácil era aceptar abiertamente. Por supuesto que el chico no sabía ese hecho.

Pero para Tony, el juego había iniciado.

* * *

Comenzó por visitarlo a menudo. Tan a menudo como un hombre con su ocupación podría.

Las excusas para ello sobraban del gran libro de medicina. Sólo tenía que fingir un terrible padecimiento, explícitamente solicitar que el doctor Parker lo atendiera en su clínica, y bam, estaba bajo su cuidado durante alguna media hora.

Aquello le permitía disfrutarlo en su ambiente de trabajo, pero procurando no cruzar ningún límite que no se pudiera enmendar, al mismo tiempo que simulaba respetar su declaración de no homosexual. En cierto modo, lo hacía. O ya se le habría insinuado con más fuerza.

Tony no era tonto. Sabía que el chico sospecharía de las visitas tan frecuentes. Pronto empezaría a creer que, o era hipocondríaco, o gastaba su valioso tiempo con enfermedades imaginarias. Para evitar cualquiera de las dos opciones, sobornó sutilmente a los empleados de la clínica que conocían su historial médico. Si Peter le preguntaba a alguien: sí, el señor Stark era así de cuidadoso con su salud. Siempre lo fue. Y él tenía que estar agradecido, pues aparentemente se había convertido en su médico de confianza. No cualquiera se lo ganaba. Bla, bla, bla. El chico no podía quejarse, ya que le daba una buena ración de trabajo, en lugar de estarle quitando tiempo con, dios no quiera, una cita entre dos hombres.

* * *

—¿Está seguro de que no tengo bronquitis, doc? —preguntó Tony, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

—Usted se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, señor Stark —respondió Peter educadamente—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Bien, si mi doc lo dice.

Se anudó la corbata y terminó de ponerse el saco. Los quince minutos con el lindo doctor explorando su abdomen y pecho, usando aquellos instrumentos frívolos, realmente resultaron ser una maravilla de inversión. Mucho mejor que la junta con Osborn. Habrá que reagendarla para otro día, se recordó. No podía cancelar reuniones empresariales todo el tiempo por cuestiones de salud.

—He estado experimentando un dolor de cuello en los últimos días —comentó masajeándose la nuca y retorciendo la cabeza—. Si el dolor persiste, ¿me puede recetar algo para que desaparezca?

—Puedo, pero le recomiendo que se tome un descanso del trabajo para que el dolor se vaya de manera natural. Su salud es más importante que cualquier compañía multibillonaria.

—Convierta eso en un slogan y dígaselo a mis accionistas. Les encantará —soltó una risita, pero el doctor lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca hay que subestimar el poder del ocio, señor Stark. Podría brindarle más años de vida.

—Todavía me quedan unos cinco…seis años buenos. Y mira quien habla, señor-me-gradué-de-la-facultad-de-medicina-tres-años-antes-por-ser-un-maldito-descubrimiento-académico.

Peter sonrió trémulamente.

—Y no olvidemos esas 18 horas de jornada —continuó Tony—. ¿No existe acaso algo llamado ley de trabajo?

—Trabajo por gusto, no porque estoy siendo explotado.

—Esta es la parte donde yo podría repetir su slogan, pero creo que el argumento se devuelve solito.

—Cierto, pero yo no tengo una importante compañía a mis pies.

—No, tiene vidas.

Peter volvió a ensanchar otra sonrisa. Ésta no era educada, civilizada ni forzada, y a Tony le encantaba. Lo único mejor de contemplar sus labios curveándose hacia arriba, era el pensamiento de poder borrarle la sonrisa con un beso ardiente.

—Yo veo quince pacientes al día —explicó tranquilamente—. ¿Cuántos empleados dependen de su industria diariamente?

—Miles. Y eso sólo en este país. Ah, ya entiendo el punto.

—¿Ve? Recomiendo gimnasia aeróbica o yoga para el cuello. Y unas vacaciones, de ser posible.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Me está diciendo que, porque de mi trabajo dependen más personas, debería tomarme un descanso? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Como doctor, tengo que hacer lo que sea para engatusar a mis pacientes y que sigan mis indicaciones.

—Eso es trampa, doc. Además, odio el yoga.

—Cualquier ejercicio que relaje su cuerpo entonces.

—Mmmm.

Sabía que el chico había hecho el comentario sin ninguna malicia, pero cuando advirtió la mirada franca de Tony, parpadeó un par de veces, se dio la vuelta para rebuscar en un cajón, y le ofreció dos piruletas.

—¿De qué sabor prefiere? ¿Cereza o chocolate?

Tony aceptó la de cereza y salió del consultorio.

* * *

Esa noche, brindó consigo mismo por la victoria. Al menos ahora sabía que no le era cien por ciento indiferente.

Sin embargo, el problema residía en que cada vez que lograba vislumbrar al humano protegido con la bata de doctor, Peter cambiaba el rumbo de la charla. Tony fue descubriendo esa táctica a medida que la conversación se iba por otros derroteros que no tenían que ver con el motivo de consulta.

Había pensado que tal vez podría notar su nerviosismo, su interés o algún retazo de lujuria cuando le revisara el cuerpo. Tony exigía exámenes físicos de manera regular; todo con el propósito de asegurar su salud, claro.

Pero el chico se atenía a los principios de su formación, explorándolo con tal seriedad, tal rectitud y adusta profesionalidad, que a Tony le parecía demasiado labrada para sentirla real. Una máscara, había decidido. Una que todos los médicos adquieren con la práctica y los años de estudio. Tony estaba interesado en resquebrajar aquella máscara. Estaba decidido, también, a ver más de sus emociones en su cara.

Por ello, pasó a la fase dos del juego.

* * *

La siguiente movida consistía en llamarlo a menudo por teléfono. Tan a menudo como para volverse irritante.

Aunque Peter rendía honor al juramento de los médicos, y siempre lo atendía sin importar las circunstancias, Tony sabía que sus llamadas le molestaban, y aquello lo consideraba un progreso. Había tardado casi tres meses en conseguir que por lo menos Peter tuviera esa reacción ante él.

Dejando a un lado la formalidad y las educadas charlas, Tony sospechaba que con el tiempo resquebrajaría la armadura con que él se protegía. Siempre conseguía salirse con la suya, después de todo.

—_No recomiendo tantos antispasmódicos, señor Stark. La butilhioscina es genial para el dolor de estómago, pero en altas dosis puede provocar convulsiones. _

—¿Qué haría yo sin mi doc? —Tony oyó un suspiro a través de la línea y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa—. ¿Sería mejor si me indica algún remedio casero? He oído que el té…

—_El té está bien, pero si lo que busca es un efecto más inmediato, puede probar con un brebaje. Está hecho de coco y limón. _

—Lo escucho.

Peter le pasó por teléfono la receta. Era fácil y rápida, además de que el sabor le gustó. De pronto, se había vuelto su bebida favorita antes de dormir.

Las llamadas y las visitas transcurrieron al igual que los días. Tony creía que haría algún importante avance en cualquier momento.

No contaba con que el karma actuaba incluso más rápido. Tony habría podido leer las señales de no ser porque el exceso de trabajo lo consumía.

—Deberías consultar a un médico —le dijo Rhodey cuando llegó a su mansión—. Si quieres que te sea sincero, sospecho que estás anémico. Te ves muy pálido y se podría guardar la mitad de tus herramientas del taller en las bolsas que tienes bajo los ojos.

—Una observación muy amable por tu parte.

—Y, maldita sea, por el amor de dios, come algo. Pareces un espantapájaros zombi.

Pero Tony no podía comer. Cada vez que conseguía tragar algo, se convertía en una bola dura y pequeña en su garganta. Luego le entraban náuseas. Y temblaba tanto que hacía mover el sillón donde estaba sentado. Pero a pesar de todo, sudaba a chorros.

—Llama a tu doctor, vamos —insistió Rhodey, tendiéndole el celular.

—Es muy tarde.

—¿Y? Él entenderá. No es como si le llamaras cada tercer día.

Cada dos días, pero ¿quién estaba contando?

—Escucha, tengo que irme, pero avísame cómo sigues, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Rhodey salió por la puerta, Tony marcó el número. Contesta, contesta, contesta.

Un extraño ruido adormilado le contestó.

—Doc. ¿Tiene tiempo para atender a un paciente? —su propia voz le sonó débil y cansada.

—_Stark_ —No era una pregunta sino un gruñido—. _Son las tres de la mañana._

—Lo sé, lo lamento. Mi estómago se siente como lava volcánica, no puedo comer, y me duele todo. He intentado su remedio casero, pero la butilhioscina no funcionó y el limón y el coco tampoco, y mi amigo me dijo que le llamara, y ahora estoy parloteando como perico. ¿Qué me recomienda?

—_Ponga el limón en el coco y bébase los dos._

Le colgó.

Tony bajó el teléfono lentamente de su oreja hasta la rodilla. La cabeza empezó a palpitarle, y el corazón trataba de cavarle un hoyo en el pecho. Oh, dios, que no sea un infarto, pensó con desesperación. No, no podía ser. No estaba cumpliendo con los síntomas. Aunque no estaba parado, sintió las piernas débiles y el cuerpo flácido. Sintió que podía desmayarse.

De repente, el teléfono sonó.

—¿Diga? —¿Estaba hiperventilando?

_ —Si me llama en la mañana le diré qué hacer._

—Si sobrevivo a la mañana definitivamente le llamaré.

El silencio que siguió le hizo pensar que la línea había sido cortada otra vez, pero en realidad era un silencio reflexivo.

_ —En la escala del uno al diez, ¿cuál diría que es su nivel de dolor?_

—Un tentativo ocho —jadeó.

_ —¿Alguien está cerca de usted? Alguien que se haga cargo. Su amigo…_

—Mi amigo vino y se fue tan pronto llegó. Sólo pasó a recoger una pieza para su prótesis y a reprocharme por mi estado.

_ —¿Qué medicamentos tiene a la mano? _

—Un limón…y un…coco.

—¿_Stark_?

Su rostro se recargaba suavemente contra el respaldo del sillón. Los sonidos del mundo quedaron simplificados a un zumbido agudo en sus oídos y lo último que escuchó fue: ¿_Señor Stark_?

* * *

—¿Señor Stark?

Unas manos cálidas le daban palmaditas al hombro. ¿Cómo había llegado a acostarse completamente en el sillón? La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, tenía un escozor terrible en los ojos y la garganta seca. La peor resaca del mundo sin haber tomado una sola gota de alcohol.

—¿Doc? —masculló contra el cuero del sillón.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos. No te levantes.

Fue cubierto con una manta de pies a cabeza. Luego, aquellas mismas manos cálidas le tantearon la frente y el cuello.

—Necesito tomarte la temperatura, pero apuesto que podría freír un huevo sobre tu cabeza. ¿Te duele, por cierto?

—Como los mil demonios. Doc, tengo que…

El chico captó al vuelo y le puso un cubo de basura en el piso. Tony se irguió lo suficiente para acercar el rostro y esperó.

Vomitar nunca era fácil. Resultaba una sensación incómoda y fuera de control, como si todos los músculos de su cara se esforzaran en hacer algo que su cerebro no había aprobado del todo. Cuando terminó, se sintió mejor y al mismo tiempo peor.

—Quiero rosas…y una ceremonia —dijo observando el techo de su mansión, y después cerró los ojos porque la luz lo encandilaba—, pero no demasiado festiva, por favor.

—¿De qué habla?

—De mi funeral.

Oyó su risa. ¿Oyó su risa?

—No va a morir, señor Stark. Pasará una mala noche, se sentirá fatal, pero a media tarde del día de mañana estará como renacido.

—Bien, si mi doc lo…—abrió de golpe los ojos—¿Cómo logró entrar aquí?

—Un tipo por el intercomunicador me dejó entrar. Creo que se llamaba Jarvis.

—Oh…

Tony volvió a acomodar la cabeza.

—No era un tipo. Era mi Inteligencia Artificial. Le gusta darse aires de señor de la casa.

El cansancio y el agotamiento regresaron para querer llevárselo lejos, pero Peter lo sacudió antes de que eso sucediera.

—Aún no se duerma —dijo en un tono autoritario que sólo los médicos pueden hacer uso—. Tiene que tomar mucho líquido, algunas pastillas que traje conmigo y, si quiere, un limón en el coco.

—Suena bien —sonrió, en medio de la inconciencia.

Peter le recetó medicamentos que Tony engulló como si fueran caramelos, y lo obligó a beber electrolitos hasta que sintió la vejiga reventar. Como apenas podía mantenerse en pie, el chico lo cargó del codo hasta el baño y lo esperó afuera para guiarlo, esta vez, hacia el dormitorio.

—¿Cuál es mi diagnóstico? —inquirió Tony, dejándose arropar por Peter.

—Estrés, burn out, y una desafortunada comida. Pero mañana haré un examen de sangre para descartar otras afecciones.

—Mañana es domingo.

—Bueno, no me está dejando muchas opciones, ¿o sí?

Tony alzó los párpados y miró, no sin cierto regocijo atenuado, que los ojos del doctor habían perdido la expresión profesional para reflejar calidez. Se preguntó desde cuándo estaban así, y si su condición no le había permitido admirarlo antes.

—Supongo que no —suspiró—. ¿Cuánto me cobrarás por estos servicios?

—Mi tarifa por consulta a domicilio es de 60 dólares. Cuando el servicio es nocturno, suele ser un poquito más elevado que eso.

—Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea necesario, siempre y cuando te quedes aquí esta noche.

Observó a través de los párpados cómo Peter enarcaba las dos cejas.

—El cuidado intensivo es todavía más caro.

—No voy a dejar que te marches a la mitad de la noche. Añade a la tarifa el cobro por hospedarte. Te puedes acomodar en cualquiera de las habitaciones, pero apreciaría si decides acompañarme en mi lecho de muerte.

Más calidez. Una sonrisa brillante, y un tanto irónica, apareció en el rostro de Peter.

—Dormiré en el sofá.

—¿Seguro? La cama es muy cómoda.

—Estás agonizando. Y no es momento para pensamientos pervertidos.

—Siempre es momento. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

Había cosas que podría hacer con él, cosas que anhelaba hacer, cosas que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás. Pero ahora necesitaba dormir. Sin haberse despedido, ni cerciorado de que Peter abandonara el dormitorio, Tony por fin soñó plácidamente.

* * *

Despertó descansado y hambriento. El olor a huevos fritos lo sacó de la cama y tambaleó hasta la cocina.

—Pero qué estupendo servicio médico —exclamó para anunciar su llegada—. Debería contratarlo más a menudo.

—El desayuno es mío —dijo Peter, poniendo dos platos sobre la barra—. Tú te tienes que limitar a las frutas, los jugos, y a otra dosis de medicamentos.

Tony arrastró una silla para sentarse y puso los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Aun así…Verte en plan doméstico es muy estimulante. Quizá me enferme con más frecuencia.

Las mejillas de Peter enrojecieron, mostrando dos manchas expresionistas de color. Pero su rostro quería, desesperadamente, mostrarse ecuánime.

—Dios, espero que no. Suficiente tengo con las consultas; ¿qué haré si mi paciente más neurótico se enferma todo el tiempo?

Comieron en paz, uno a cada lado de la barra. Dado que Tony aún estaba demasiado débil para valerse por sí mismo, Peter se resignó a quedarse más tiempo, para luego perder la noción del mismo.

Eso era porque la bata blanca con la que Peter se escudaba, metafórica y literalmente hablando, había sido olvidada en casa.

Las conversaciones variaron y las risas fluyeron. Tony comprendió entonces que no se trataba de ningún juego, sino de la simple cotidianidad y espontaneidad lo que hacía abrir a un doctor testarudo.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, cuando él le tomó la muñeca en un gesto distraído, ambos se paralizaron. Sintió que el pulso de Peter se paralizaba para desbocarse de inmediato. Fue una reacción rápida y vulnerable que le resultó insoportablemente excitante.

—Estás temblando —dijo con cautela, pero sin soltarlo—. ¿Siempre reaccionas de esa manera cuando un hombre te toca?

—No —Desconcertado, Peter se quedó quieto—. Estoy seguro de que es la primera vez.

Tony sonrió y posó la mirada en sus labios, luego en sus ojos.

—No empieces —su expresión se había tornado enfadada, pero una clase de duda le dio entender a Tony que podía ver hasta dónde llegaba su suerte.

—Aun no empiezo nada. Por supuesto, eso puede cambiar en los próximos treinta segundos.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no soy…

—Gay, pero no tienes que serlo —apuntó Tony—. Sólo tienes que desear esto —interpretó la total rigidez de Peter como una señal para poder invadir su espacio personal—. ¿Acaso no estamos todos hechos de carne?

—No hago más que decirte que me dejes en paz —dijo mientras Tony le sostenía de la cintura—. ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

El aliento de Peter comenzaba a inundarle los pulmones. Era una sensación gloriosa.

—Porque soy testarudo, obstinado y porque tengo razón. Te gusto yo.

Peter echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y gimió cuando Tony comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Tendrá que ser a mi manera —murmuró—. No te queda más remedio que aceptarlo.

Peter seguía temblando de duda.

—Escucha…

—No. Ya han acabado los juegos. Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerte para atrás y la dejaste escapar. Ahora será a mi manera.

Y entonces lo besó.

Sintió la instantánea respuesta del cuerpo de Peter, el martilleo fuerte de su corazón, el relámpago ardiente que salió del chico y penetró en Tony. Su boca lamió y mordisqueó, sus manos lo recorrieron y sus dedos se clavaron para marcar y magullar.

Supuso que el doctor debía de creer que lo sabía todo sobre anatomía, pero sin duda él podía enseñarle algunas cosas.

—Mírame —ordenó antes de deslizar la mano a los pantalones de Peter para acariciarle el miembro por encima de la tela. Él dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado. La sorpresa y el placer chocaron en ese asalto brutal que lo llevó a mover las caderas contra Tony, respondiendo al ritmo que él imponía. Se le nubló la vista y la respiración se le aceleró. La excitación de Tony aumentó.

—No. No puedes. Yo no puedo —balbuceaba sobre su boca.

—Claro que podemos. Y como es tu primera vez con un hombre, seré cuidadoso —le prometió.

Y se sumergió en él.

* * *

Perdió la cuenta de las veces, las posiciones, y los orgasmos que arrancó, pero nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho después del sexo.

Por supuesto, Peter opinaba distinto.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

El doctor lo ignoró.

—¿Así de mal?

Acostado sobre la cama sin poder levantarse, Peter se empeñaba en mostrarle la espalda cada vez que Tony le preguntaba sobre su condición.

—Bueno, siempre puedes poner un limón en el coco y te sentirás mejor.

—Muy gracioso.

—Llámame cuando quieras y te diré qué hacer.

—Vete a la…

Pero Tony le depositó un beso en la nuca y ya no pudo continuar maldiciendo más.

FIN


	14. Sólo un vistazo

**Sólo un vistazo**

**Advertencia: Incesto. **

**Cualquiera que no se sienta cómodo con este hilo argumental, favor de hacer caso omiso. Gracias.**

* * *

La curiosidad era grande. Se podría decir que enfermiza. Rayando en la locura. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que verlo…

**_Inmoral_**.

Palabras como aquélla bailaban en su cabeza.

**_Chiflado_**.

**_Demente_**.

**_Cochino_**.

Bueno, ¿podrían parar?

Se acercó a la puerta del baño, liviano como una sombra. Su padre no tardaría en terminar de ducharse; entonces saldría, con la tolla alrededor de la cintura, y se dejaría caer en el sofá para mirar una película. Después se quedaría dormido, como siempre lo hacía al final de una larga jornada.

Las noches solían ser muy calurosas en el mes de agosto. La hierba y los trigales alcanzaban su punto más maduro. El cielo sin apenas nubes estallaba en una luz casi dolorosa, y se apoderaba de todo cuanto alcanzaba la mirada. Parecía que el sol jamás llegaría a hundirse en el horizonte. Incluso cuando el manto negro dominaba la mitad del hemisferio, el aire resultaba seco y caliente.

Todo aquello era importante y casualmente conveniente para Peter: pues su padre tenía la extraña costumbre de merodear por la casa en diferentes grados de desnudo.

El vapor hizo acto de presencia al abrirse la puerta. Su escondite le permitió apreciar el cuerpo glorioso de Tony; toda una mezcolanza de músculos y abdomen dividido en seis duras partes, cubierto únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Sin perder de vista a su padre, Peter esperó a que éste se acomodara, se relajara y, minutos más tarde, a que se dejase acunar en los brazos de Morfeo. Entonces salió, caminando de puntitas, dispuesto a cumplir su propósito.

No escapaba de la comprensión de Peter que estaba mal lo que hacía. MAL. En letras mayúsculas. Sentía el error con cada paso que daba. Lo sabía, incluso si no siempre parecía así.

Pero ya no podía detenerse. Era demasiado tarde.

El sentido común le indicó que fuera con cuidado; el instinto lo impulsó a detenerse para observar su pecado.

Madre de dios… ¿Cómo alguien tan devastadoramente atractivo podía tener un hijo tan común y corriente? Tenía que ser un error de genética, seguro que sí.

Con el corazón desesperado por salirse del pecho, lentamente retiró la toalla.

Sólo un vistazo. Y su curiosidad se vería satisfecha. Sólo necesitaba eso y ya. Una ojeada a lo prohibido, a lo jamás debido.

Pero entonces Tony abrió los ojos, desperezándose.

Peter dio un paso atrás, apenas con la entereza suficiente para mantener el sigilo. Tapó el área antes de haber cumplido la misión, e intentó desaparecer de allí sin ser nota-

—¿Pete?

Mierda.

—Hola, papá —sonrió despreocupadamente al tiempo que giraba los talones—. Vi que otra vez te quedaste dormido en el sofá y pensé —en espiarte, en profanarte, en ser el peor hijo del año— en traerte una manta.

Su papá bostezó y se frotó la cara con gesto cansado.

—Estamos como a mil grados ¿Quieres hacerme sudar a chorros? —protestó.

—Haha, tienes razón —su intento de risa fue patético—. Bueno, ya me voy.

Puso pies en polvorosa, hasta que la voz de su padre lo llamó antes de salir de la elegante sala.

—Espera —Contra todo razonamiento, Peter se detuvo en seco y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo—. ¿Me puedes traer un brandy de la cocina? Siento la garganta reseca. Incluso puedo compartirte un poco.

—Yo no quiero —dijo Peter.

—De todas formas haz el favor, niño mocoso.

Peter se encaminó a la cocina, sin otra opción más que complacer a su papá. Desde pequeño siempre se le hizo difícil desoír aquel tono autoritario, y si sabía lo que le convenía, era mejor obedecer sin rechistar.

Aquello no quería decir que Tony fuera un padre estricto.

Usualmente, Tony Stark hacía las cosas con la serena arrogancia de quien sabe que tiene todo bajo control. Como disciplinar a su único hijo. Nunca elevaba su voz, jamás perdía la compostura, y poseía una excelente apertura para entablar conversaciones de todo tipo.

Era afectuoso con Peter. En realidad, era afectuoso con todo el mundo. Tal vez demasiado, opinaba su hijo.

Aquel hombre tenía fama de ser un amante maravilloso, algo que él se encargaba de fomentar trayendo una cadena de mujeres y hombres a la casa cuando él creía que Peter estaba dormido. Escuchar accidentalmente los gemidos de sus parejas a través de las paredes nunca fue la clase de anécdota que contaría a sus amigos durante la primaria. Pero cuando oía intencionalmente durante la secundaria y un par de años más adelante: "¡oh, dios, tu gran polla devorando mi trasero!" "Tony, sigue, sigue, no pares" "Me vas a matar si haces… ¡ahhhhh! ¡oh dios!"

…

Peter sabía que la viudez era un estado perpetuo, pero emocionalmente transitorio, y como apenas recordaba detalles de su difunta madre, no podía recriminarle a su padre por buscar dónde satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Es sólo que… ojalá sus deseos carnales no fueran siempre satisfechos a dos puertas de distancia.

Quizá se deslizaba con lentitud hacia la demencia, pero había sido positivamente empujado primero a ella por culpa de los amoríos no tan secretos de su semental padre.

Sólo quería saber de qué se trataba todo el alboroto.

Regresó a la sala de estar, con medio vaso de brandy en una mano, y la otra era su puño apretado.

—Listo, aquí tienes —le entregó a Tony la bebida, dispuesto a irse cuanto antes.

—Quédate. Hazle compañía a tu viejo y cansado padre.

Aquello ameritaba una rotunda negativa.

—Papá, tengo que estudiar.

—Nunca pasas tiempo conmigo —se lamentó el hombre—. Siempre estudiando materias que de todas formas vas a aprobar. Te esfuerzas sin razón.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo una reputación que mantener —dijo—. La tuya. Soy tu hijo, después de todo.

—Oh, todos podemos confirmar que mi reputación, gracias a ti, está mejor que nunca. Ven y hazme compañía. —insistió.

Incapaz de oponerse, Peter se sentó junto a Tony, cruzando de una vez las piernas, por si le surgía algún pensamiento _inmoral_, _chiflado_, _demente_ o _cochino_.

Tony reprodujo la película que estaba viendo desde el principio.

Al crecer, Peter fue rodeado por un evento semanal llamado "Noche de Películas", en el cual, padre e hijo se sentaban a elegir –discutir– el filme que verían durante la noche. Así que, mientras se sentaba, Peter cayó en cuenta de que aquélla era una noche de películas, y él había perdido suficiente de esas noches para experimentar diversos matices de culpa. Tal vez fue la adolescencia, las incesantes exigencias del colegio, o su propia reticencia a estar con su padre en un mismo sitio, pero de repente supo que extrañaba esos momentos.

Cualquier rastro de introspección y sentido de añoranza fue apartado cuando su papá reposó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Peter, y con la otra mano palpó la pierna de su hijo, en un gesto amistoso. No obstante, Peter tuvo que pelear contra sus impulsos de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, presa de otro tipo de culpa.

El toque de Tony era algo que podía sentir hasta en su núcleo, como si el hombre estuviera exprimiendo algún cartílago o hueso, en lugar de simplemente descansar su mano sobre el material suave del pijama de Peter.

—¿Todo bien, amigo?

Peter tragó saliva antes de responder y se rehusó a mirar a su papá.

—Sólo estoy cansado.

Tony masajeó su muslo, en un signo de empatía por el muchacho.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Liz?

Oh, cierto. Peter había salido con Liz Toomes un par de semanas, pero se le olvidó mencionarle a Tony que rompieron dos días atrás.

—Van…bueno, podrían estar peor. En realidad, ya no estamos juntos —confesó, bajando la mirada.

—Oh, Pete.

El hombre no sonaba demasiado angustiado, pero sus manos se encargaron de confortarlo, para mayor desgracia de Peter. Acarició la coronilla de su cabeza, y luego lo presionó gentilmente hacia su pecho.

—Hay muchos peces en el mar.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo hay que seguir buscando.

—Lo sé, papá. No estoy triste —dijo mirándolo a los ojos por fin—. Quedamos como amigos. Estoy bien.

—¿Pero ella lo está? —inquirió haciendo círculos en su espalda.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Debe estar devastada por haber roto con alguien tan carismático, dulce y tierno como mi niño

A Peter se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Papá…

—Inteligente, creativo y apuesto. Sin mencionar su irreversible sentido del humor.

—¡Basta! —dijo rompiendo a carcajadas.

Mientras enumeraba más vergonzosas cualidades, Tony empujó a su hijo hacia el sofá, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago. Peter no era exactamente del tipo cosquilludo, pero se retorció bajo el tacto de su padre. De pronto, la temperatura ambiental subió un par de grados, y Peter no podía hacer menos que reír junto con su padre, al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo experimentara el placer secreto de frotarse de manera sinuosa contra el del hombre mayor.

Tony se detuvo, respirando agitadamente cerca de la oreja de Peter.

—¿Te quedó claro?

A Peter se le había olvidado de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Qué? —jadeó.

Con los dedos en sus hombros, Peter se separó ligeramente de él. Se miraron el uno al otro. Y luego miró hacia abajo. La toalla no estaba.

Su rostro se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Oh, mierda.

Tony parecía no comprender.

—Ésa no es la respuesta que buscaba —dijo—. ¿Es, o no es, mi hijo, el chico más extraordinario del plane…? ¡Oh, mierda!

Inhumanamente rápido, Tony buscó la toalla, que había sido propulsada al suelo por sus infantiles luchas, y se la puso en la cintura a toda prisa.

De pronto se instaló un silencio pesado en la habitación, repentinamente volviéndose fuerte para soportar.

—Papá…

—Fue mi culpa —cortó Tony de inmediato—. Fue mi culpa. No estaba, es decir, quién usa nada más una… ¿sabes qué? Voy a acostarme ya. Es muy tarde, son las…—desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de la mesita— ocho de la noche... Pero el que madruga dios le ayuda, y yo debo…

—Papá…

—…dormir, o sino tu tía Pepper me descuartizará por llegar tarde a la reunión y…

—¡Papá!

Con el corazón desbocado, Peter señaló la entrepierna de su padre. La toalla se la había caído otra vez.

—Oh, por el amor de… —Exhalando un suspiro, Tony alcanzó la toalla y, en lugar de ajustarla alrededor de la cadera, sólo la usó para taparse su... —. Bueno… Es justo decir que la noche de películas ha sido arruinada. Me voy antes de que se me caiga otra cosa, además de la dignidad. Buenas noches, hijo.

Peter abrió más los ojos cuando vio sus nalgas desnudas, pues su padre sólo se había cubierto la parte delantera. Entonces Tony salió de ahí, maldiciendo algo entre dientes que Peter no alcanzó a escuchar, debido a que su cabeza estaba completamente embotada por la imagen que acababa de presenciar.

Bueno…Era justo decir que sus amantes no mentían cuando lo alababan durante el sexo. Aquello que había visto…simplemente…wow…

Se preguntó si en serio habría algún error de genética, porque ciertamente Peter no había heredado tales atributos de la especie humana.

_Mierda_.

_ Mierdamierdamierdamierda._

Las palabras no se hicieron esperar y rezongaron en su mente:

**_ Inmoral. Chiflado. Demente. Cochino._**

Bueno, tenían razón.

En aquella ocasión, Peter no intentó detenerlas.

* * *

**NOTA**: Esta serie sólo se encuentra publicada en la antología hasta la parte 3. Para seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos, puedes visitar la obra independiente con el mismo título :)


	15. Strangers in the night

**Strangers in the night**

Peter se inclinó frente a una vitrina, con la nariz casi pegada al cristal.

—Porcelana china del siglo dieciocho —musitó, percibiendo que alguien se le había acercado por detrás—. Espectacular, ¿verdad?

Tony observó la cerámica que tanto parecía fascinarlo, antes de concentrar la mirada en su cabello de color chocolate que tanto parecía fascinarlo a él.

—Ciertamente llama la atención.

Peter miró por encima del hombro y sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola —Tony estrechó la mano que le tendía y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Déjame adivinar —el joven lo miró con un brillo divertido en sus ojos al darse la vuelta—: A) Eres uno de los benefactores de la fiesta. B) Eres un bien conocido político aprovechando la multitud para congraciarte y asegurar votos en la próxima elección. C) Eres el dueño de esta mansión.

—La opción "c", claro está. Le dije al arquitecto que dejara más espacio para la exposición de cerámica —respondió el hombre, siguiéndole el juego—. Pero él pensaba que nadie se interesaría estando a lado del banquete.

—Un terrible pero comprensible error. De hecho, me distraje de mi objetivo por mirar la cerámica. ¿Querrías hacerme un favor?

—¿De qué se trata? —Tony alzó las cejas, intrigado.

—Simplemente de que te quedes donde estás —con un rápido movimiento, Peter se acercó un instante a la mesa del buffet y empezó a servirse un plato—. Cada vez que me pongo a hacer esto, viene alguien y me interrumpe. Ya está —satisfecho, volvió a reunirse con el hombre—. Salgamos a la terraza.

Soplaba una ligera brisa perfumada con un aroma a lilas. La luz de la luna iluminaba el césped recién cortado. Desde donde estaban, podía verse un gran sauce con sus ramas derramándose sobre el suelo de piedra.

Con un suspiro de puro goce, Peter tomó una gamba del plato a la boca. Poco después, con la mirada fija en la comida, murmuró extrañado:

—No sé lo que es esto. Pruébalo tú y dímelo —recogió con un dedo un poco de comida y se lo acercó a los labios.

Intrigado, Tony no vaciló en probarlo.

—Paté de castañas.

—Mmmm. Es verdad. Me llamo Peter —se presentó mientras dejaba el plato sobre una mesa de cristal y tomaba asiento.

—Yo soy Tony —una sonrisa bailó en sus labios cuando se sentó a su lado—. ¿Vas a compartir ese plato conmigo?

Peter lo observó mientras reflexionaba sobre su respuesta.

—Sólo si continuamos con mi juego —decidió—. Dame tus opciones sobre quién soy y te diré cuál es la correcta.

—De acuerdo —asintió mientras se acomodaba flexionando una pierna sobre la otra—. A) Eres el hijo de alguien en la fiesta. B) Eres la cita de alguien, lo cual, para ser sincero, no me emociona mucho. O C) … —se detuvo un momento para cavilar la tercera opción, hasta que esbozó otra sonrisa y lo contempló con más detenimiento. Al hablar, bajó mucho la voz—: Eres miembro de la organización terrorista que planea asesinar a uno de los importantes políticos que asistieron a esta fiesta. Te has colado aquí con la única misión de darle una inyección letal sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero que no funciona hasta pasadas las veinticuatro horas. Eso te da tiempo de pulir tu coartada, y estar fuera del país antes de que la policía empiece a buscar en la lista de invitados. Si el plan no funciona, volarás este lugar antes del amanecer.

En todo aquel tiempo, Peter no había pestañeado ni una vez. Finalmente dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Eres bueno.

—Sé que lo soy. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Por supuesto que puedes comer de mi plato. ¿Qué estás bebiendo?

—Whisky, claro está —dijo mirando su vaso—. Si el asesino quiere whisky escocés, tal vez decida no entregarlo tan rápido a las autoridades.

—En ese caso, déjame probar —Peter tomó su vaso y le dio un gran sorbo; por encima del borde miró a Tony y sus ojos parecieron querer sonreírle.

—¿Nueva York?

—Queens —aclaró Peter, depositando el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Tienes acento —asintió Tony—. Ya que te encantan las adivinanzas, ¿por qué no intentas decirme cuál es el mío?

—Suenas como a los barrios ricos de Manhattan...

—¿Pero?

—Pero voy a apostar por Long Island.

—¿Además de terrorista también eres reportero?

Peter sonrió.

—No. Sólo es una corazonada.

—Eres hermoso.

Se observaron durante unos instantes, hasta que Peter rompió a reír.

—¿Acabo de tentar demasiado mi suerte? —preguntó Tony, esforzándose por no reírse también.

—Sólo un poco —Peter tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos—. Pero la noche es joven.

De repente llegó hasta ellos, a través de una ventana abierta, una voz enérgica y autoritaria:

—Puede que Hammer haya revolucionado las armas. Pero Stark hizo lo propio en sus días de gloria.

—Además, la actual imagen de Hammer no se está ganando muchos amigos. Parece un fanático de Stark que no admite su fanatismo.

—Al menos Hammer continúa activo —mencionó una tercera voz—. Stark lleva tantos años fuera de la industria que me pregunto si su razón valió la pena.

Peter volteó a ver a Tony.

—Típico —murmuró—. La gente sólo sabe cotillear sobre lo que no entiende. ¿Quieres que volvamos?

Tony acarició la mano de Peter, trazando círculos con el pulgar.

—No —Podía sentir la rápida aceleración de su pulso—. La verdad es que no había tomado conciencia de lo mucho que me estaba aburriendo hasta que salí a la terraza contigo.

—Ése es el mejor de los cumplidos —sonrió Peter con expresión radiante—. Si te digo que me gustaría que me besaras, ¿sería tentar demasiado mi suerte?

—Ni siquiera en lo más mínimo.

Sus bocas se encontraron, rápidas y ávidas, dejando a Peter débil de las rodillas y a Tony con el corazón desbocado. Peter quería iniciar la danza de las lenguas, pero escucharon unos pasos, no cerca pero tampoco lejos, así que rompieron el beso y se miraron.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, revelando el deseo que tanto los consumía.

—Tony.

—Peter.

El joven se humedeció los labios.

—¿Qué tan obligatorio es que estés presente en tu propia fiesta?

—No es obligatorio, pero no deja de ser necesario —dijo Tony suavemente.

—Ya veo —la decepción se notaba en su voz.

—Pero lo bueno de las reglas —añadió tomando otra vez su mano entre las suyas—, es la infinita variedad de formas que hay para romperlas —Se llevó su mano a los labios y le besó la muñeca, sin dejar de mirarlo.

* * *

El tocador del baño fue un magnífico soporte para ambos. No lo fue tanto el almacén tambaleante donde Tony acomodaba algunas cremas, comprobaron un round después. La cama, como siempre, resultó ser la mejor aliada para sus travesuras.

Tony lo hizo ver las estrellas en más de una ocasión; no importó el lugar ni la posición, Peter respondía a sus caricias firmes pero tiernas, del mismo modo en que Tony se sintió estimulado por su hambre insaciable, aquel goce por todo lo que el hombre mayor tenía para ofrecerle, aunque sin llegar a estar satisfecho completamente. Necesitaba más.

Probaron, también, todos los ritmos habidos y por haber. Embestidas trémulamente delicadas, ansiosas pero medidas, urgentes, apasionadas, enloquecidas. Brutales…

Cuando despertaron, sintieron un ligero zumbido en los oídos, un dolor de cabeza que lo atribuyeron al alcohol ingerido, y gloriosamente cansados, con ese cansancio que solo se siente después de una sesión de sexo saludable y bueno.

—Buenos días —murmuró Tony contra la piel desnuda de su hombro. Peter se removió entre las sábanas.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?

—Hora del desayuno.

—¿Tan pronto? —gimió.

—Me temo que sí. Vístete.

Eso hicieron ambos, calzándose la ropa entre adormilados y queriendo despertar.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Papi? —llamó la voz enérgica de Morgan.

—Estoy aquí —exclamó Tony, sonando amortiguado por la camisa que intentaba ponerse al revés.

—¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? —preguntó la niña, de inmediato lanzándose a la cama para unirse con su padre.

—Estuvo bien, supongo.

—¿Bebiste? —ya desde pequeña, se le notaba el tono desaprobatorio.

—Sólo una copa. Tu padre bebió tres. Repróchalo a él.

Peter se inclinó sobre ella, rozándole la nariz con el dedo.

—Los dos sabemos que tu padre es el que no sabe medirse en las fiestas, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sí —asintió Morgan.

Oyeron el gruñido de Tony, cuando por fin pudo ponerse la camisa correctamente, y ambos rieron.

—¿Qué vamos a desayunar? —preguntó la niña, caminando sobre la cama en círculos.

—Pan francés.

—Huevo revuelto.

Peter y Tony se miraron. En la pausa que siguió, tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo silenciosamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Ambos —dijeron al unísono.

—Sííííí —berreó Morgan.

—Pero primero al baño —añadió Peter, severo pero amable—. Y después a cambiarnos.

—Ustedes ya están cambiados —señaló Morgan.

—Se refería a ti, pastelito —dijo Tony, terminando de colocarse el zapato.

—¡Ah!

—Y hay que darnos prisa —Peter suspiró—, si queremos llegar a ese paseo en bote.

—Y después tenemos esa reunión en casa de Steve y Bucky —recordó Tony. Sus manos enrollaron la cintura de Peter y éste depositó la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro.

—¿Voy a poder jugar con mis primos?

—No lo sé, nena. Son un poco mayores para ti, juegan muy rudo y ¡Ay! —Peter le había pellizcado el estómago—. Veremos.

—Síííí.

—Dile a Jarvis que en un momento bajamos —encomendó Peter.

Cuando Morgan salió disparada fuera de la habitación, Tony besó los labios de Peter y le peinó el cabello hacia atrás.

—Gracias por no volar la mansión antes del amanecer, señor Terrorista.

—No fue nada —El chico estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse para un tórrido beso, aprovechando la breve intimidad, pero Tony le sostuvo de los hombros y lo miró muy seriamente.

—Por cierto…—empezó—. Valió totalmente la pena.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que dijeron esas personas a través de la ventana —explicó Tony con premura—. Salir del mercado de la muerte…por ustedes…valió totalmente la pena.

Peter parpadeó antes de comprender y sonreír.

—No lo estaba poniendo en duda.

—Aun así…

El abrazo que se dieron duró más de lo esperado. Tony inhaló aquella serenidad tan de Peter, y estuvo seguro de que había hecho lo correcto.

Seguirle el juego de no conocerse, el de ser extraños por una noche, también fue lo correcto, añadió al ver los objetos esparcidos en el dormitorio. Definitivamente habría una repetición.

FIN


	16. Sólo un vistazo 2

**Sólo un vistazo 2**

**Advertencia: Incesto.**

**Cualquiera que no se sienta cómodo con este hilo argumental, favor de hacer caso omiso. Gracias.**

* * *

—¿Mal día? —le había bastado sólo un vistazo a la cara de su padre para formular la pregunta.

—Necesito una copa tanto como respirar —fue la respuesta de Tony, que arrastró los pies de la sala hasta desparramarse en el sofá frente a la televisión sin encenderla. Aquello parecía indicar que estaba tan agotado, que no podía ni ejecutar la acción de levantar el control remoto y presionar un botón.

—Estoy en ello.

Peter sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, y de paso partió unas carnes frías con queso, depositándolo en una tabla de madera.

—Gracias, Pete —dijo Stark cuando le pasó todo. Abrió la cerveza, le dio tres profundos tragos y echó un largo suspiro. Después empezó a comer, tomando sorbos intermediarios.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Peter se había puesto cómodo en el sillón a su lado, para comer trocitos de queso, pero más que nada para observarlo.

—No quiero abrumarte con la poca inteligencia de la que mi propia mesa ejecutiva hace gala ...tristemente.

—Había estado trabajando todo el día en mi ensayo de epidemiología molecular —replicó Peter—. Me muero por estresar mi cerebro con otra cosa.

De saber que lo que su padre necesitaba era cerrar los ojos y descansar, lo habría dejado en paz. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de las señales que emitía cuando lo mejor era expulsar su día, a través de una cerveza, charla y compañía. Su papá necesitaba a alguien, y Peter siempre estaría ahí para él.

—Es sólo que…—Tony recargó la cabeza en el respaldo—, cuando voy a una reunión, no espero a que saquen la porcelana fina y se sienten con té y galletas como si fuera la hora del cuento. Pero sí espero un poquito de objetividad en asuntos delicados. Ésos números no van a subir, se los advertí cientos de veces. Pero «Tony, seguro que entiendes cómo tus decisiones afectan nuestras billeteras, ¿verdad? Hazte a un lado y sólo diseña lo que te digamos, como un buen chico. Y ¿sabes qué? sería un grandioso si comienzas diseñando esas armas que llevas quince años sin manufacturar. Anda. Por los viejos tiempos» —suspiró—. Simplemente perdí los estribos —alzó la botella hasta sus labios y luego la bajó para continuar—. Les dije un par de líneas que de seguro aparecerán en algún periódico de escándalo, y antes de que pudieran salir ofendidos, el que salió fui yo. Y ahora, mi cuello me está matando.

—Lo siento, papá —dijo Peter, viendo cómo Tony se terminaba la cerveza—. Entrarán en razón, siempre lo hacen. La temporada baja es proporcionalmente inversa a su nivel de avaricia.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió distraídamente mientras se daba un masaje en la nuca y movía insistentemente el hombro—. ¿Es normal que sienta adormecido el brazo derecho?

—Necesitas dormir.

—Necesito una segunda copa. Y un masaje —añadió mirando a Peter.

—Papá…

—Está bien.

Tony pareció desinflarse encima del sofá, con todas las extremidades laxas y abiertas alrededor de su cuerpo, la botella cayendo al suelo, y su mentón hundido en el pecho. Riendo, Peter contempló la figura, normalmente estética y elegante de su padre, en una pose ridícula y al mismo tiempo abatida.

—Está bien —repitió Peter con una exhalación, sabiendo desde un inicio que aquello no era buena idea—. Pero no seas raro.

—¿Raro, yo? —dijo Tony sin moverse—. No sé de qué me hablas. Yo nunca actúo raro.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Vayamos a mi sillón reclinable.

El asiento de cuero negro, perfumado con ese olor característico que tenía la piel de animal, era uno de los objetos que más valoraba Tony al final de un día largo. Ancho y cómodo, su papá no perdía el tiempo para acostarse en él tan a menudo como en su cama, y lo mismo sucedía a la hora de desvestir mujeres u hombres: ambos lugares eran tan buenos para hacerlo como el otro. Peter lo sabía, claro, porque su padre intentaba ser discreto, pero sus amantes no.

—Deberías llamar a tu masajista personal —comentó Peter, sintiendo una repentina oleada de calor en el rostro al recordar los gritos extasiados de su última conquista; ese tipo sin pelos en la lengua que no dejaba de aullar la semana pasada—. Seguro que ella sabe aplacar nudos mejor que yo.

— Está en Nueva Orleans —dijo Tony, aflojando su corbata—. Tú estás más a la mano y eres igual de bueno.

—Sólo porque te masajeé los hombros una vez tres milenios atrás y durante cinco minutos, no significa que…

Sus palabras se apagaron mientras veía a su papá quitándose la camisa blanca junto con la corbata, cada pulgada de piel exponiéndose, salvo el área del pantalón. Tony era muy diferente a él; grueso y ancho con parches de cabello oscuro. La genética era una perra.

Los labios de Peter se juntaron cuando finalmente apartó la mirada del pecho de su padre hacia su rostro.

—…que pueda considerarme una autoridad en dar masajes —De milagro recordó lo que iba a decir.

—Ponte aceite.

Tony se zambulló en el sillón boca abajo, jalando la palanca para quedar completamente horizontal.

Peter procuró no fijarse en la manera en que los glúteos de su padre resaltaban a través del pantalón de vestir.

Encontró el aceite en un cajón cercano a la tele…junto a otros artículos como un lubricante. Dio un suspiró por lo bajo, mientras aplicaba aceite en las manos y luego se las frotaba para calentarlo.

Bien, pensó, no es nada del otro mundo, sólo un masaje, puedo hacerlo.

Pero su papá gruñó de satisfacción al sentir las grasosas manos de su hijo tocándolo.

Peter elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Papá…

—Está bien, me callaré.

Intentó deshacer la sonrisa que cruzaba por sus labios, al igual que los nudos por la espalda de su padre. Que, por cierto, eran muchos. Estaba más estresado de lo que había creído.

Descendió por la poderosa columna de su cuello, hasta su musculosa espalda. Era grande y fuerte. Peter recordaba que de niño le encantaba subirse a esa misma espalda para jugar al caballito…

En un intento por alejar ese recuerdo, humedeció sus labios y aclaró su garganta.

—¿La presión es buena? —preguntó.

El "Ngh..." de Tony fue respuesta suficiente.

—Dime si quieres que cambie de lugar.

—Pásate a los hombros cuando estés listo…por favor —murmuró arrastrando cada palabra.

Empleó cierto tiempo amasando lentamente los músculos de la espalda (sin bajar demasiado las caderas) y después hizo lo que su papá le había indicado, recordando que de niño disfrutaba recargarse contra aquellos hombros grandes y fuertes. Le proporcionaba una inmensa sensación de protección y seguridad. Ahora, sin embargo, le instigaba odiosos sentimientos de culpa. Movió sus manos en torno al cuello, deslizándose por los hombros hasta culminar en los brazos, y repitió el proceso varias veces, de arriba a abajo.

Vaya pedazo de cuerpo que tenía aquel hombre, pensó entre envidioso y admirado. Tardaría hasta el siguiente día en abarcarlo todo.

Él continuó frotando, mientras intentaba no pensar en lo relajado que se encontraba su papá y el molesto revoloteo de su propio corazón. Aquello no era nada en comparación con haberlo visto desnudo por accidente, pero ciertamente prendía una alarma de suciedad, tan escandalosa y obscena, que por alguna razón sus dedos empezaron a recorrerlo un poco más hacia abajo; y entre más sonaba la alarma, más abajo se atrevía. Muy pronto estaría masajeando la zona de los glúteos si no se andaba con cuidado. Su mente empezó a perderse en atrevidas tangentes, mientras que su ignorante padre disfrutaba de las atenciones.

Los escalofríos de excitación que lo recorrieron lo irritó. Para quitárselos de encima, miró la hora. Habían pasado treinta minutos. Luego miró el rostro apacible de su padre. Estaba completamente dormido.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, retiró las manos y se dirigió a lavarse el aceite al baño.

Pero al llegar ahí, notó un pequeño inconveniente en sus pantalones. O mejor dicho, uno abultado y doloroso.

¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

Si el ardor en su entrepierna no hubiera sido tan mortificante, incluso se habría reído. Decidido a no ceder ante la tentación de liberar su carga bajo aquellas condiciones, terminó de lavarse las manos, salpicó un poco de agua en su frente, brazos y cuello, y después caminó al ventanal que daba a la terraza, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su papá. Respiró un poco más tranquilo el aire templado de la noche. A lo lejos visualizó unas nubes malencaradas, aunque era normal en esa época del año. Sólo esperaba que no se desatara la lluvia…

—¿Hijo?

_Mierda_.

—Hola, papá —dijo en un tono más jovial de lo que se sentía capaz. No se dio la vuelta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido? —oyó que preguntaba Tony en medio de un bostezo.

—No mucho —Desgraciadamente.

—Tienes magia en los dedos.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué te parece si te devuelvo el favor?

—Uh, no, gracias.

Escuchó los pasos de Tony acercándose. Hizo acopio de toda su compostura y decoro para no entrever ninguna de sus emociones. Y en especial para mantener a raya a su amiguito traicionero.

Sintió las manos pesadas de Tony cayendo sobre sus hombros y moviéndose suavemente.

—Vamos, comprobarás que soy muy bueno.

—Es que no soy muy fan de los masajes.

—¿De qué hablas? Cuando le pagué a María para que te diera un masaje, saliste caminando entre nubes de algodón.

María era una amable señora de unos doscientos años, con severos problemas de visión que en ningún aspecto afectaban su buen trabajo dando masajes. Peter no tenía objeción con ella.

—Sólo me gustan cuando los necesito. Ahorita no es un buen momento.

—Siempre es buen momento para un masaje. Vamos —repitió, dejando sus hombros, pero jalando su brazo—, te haré sentir muy bien.

Su polla palpitó con interés, pero su cabeza gritaba un rotundo no.

—Está bien.

A veces su polla y su cabeza llegaban a un acuerdo que Peter no aprobaba del todo.

Procurando caminar detrás de Tony, rápidamente se acomodó en el sillón de cuero. De acuerdo, tal vez no sería tan malo, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Sólo un masaje.

Sin embargo, Tony comenzó, y era mejor de lo esperado.

Los dedos callosos de su padre, tan acostumbrados al trabajo rudo, eran sorpresivamente suaves. Pero también infligían una forma especial de tortura en Peter.

Apretó los ojos y los puños, luchando por concentrarse en lo bien que se sentía, y no en _lo_ _bien que se sentía_.

Entonces notó cómo las manos llenas de aceite de Tony le frotaban la piel y le recorría los dedos hacia arriba y abajo, desde el cuello hasta las caderas, rozando también la parte frontal de su pecho a ratos. Y cuando su papá le estrujó los músculos para relajarlo, Peter se retorció de la cabeza a los pies. Pero no por el placer.

Quizá era un instinto básico de supervivencia, o de reproducción, pero Peter empezó a sentir dolor allá donde esas manos lo tocaban tan gentilmente.

Entre más desagradable e incómodo se sentía, Tony le ponía más empeño.

—Okey, esto no está funcionando —tuvo que admitir su papá después de unos minutos inútiles de martirio—. Tienes que relajarte, pequeño mocoso. Siento que te estoy anudando los nudos en vez de deshacértelos.

—Te lo dije —dijo Peter, sonando altanero a propósito.

—Cuida ese tono.

—Lo siento.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —declaró su papá—. Tengo por costumbre terminar lo que empiezo.

—No te preocupes, papá —se apresuró a decir levantando un poco la cabeza para hacerse oír—. Así está bien, lo prometo, gracias.

—¡Un masaje de pies! —exclamó Tony sin escucharlo.

Con sorprendente fuerza (aunque, pensándolo bien, no era nada sorprendente) Tony lo agarró por una muñeca, lo levantó a pulso como si fuera un bebé y lo arrojó al otro sofá, más amplio para la tarea que se había propuesto sin consentimiento de Peter.

Desesperado por no evidenciar algo que ningún hijo debería revelar frente a ningún padre, Peter tomó el cojín más cercano y lo puso en su estómago, tapando de forma más discreta la entrepierna.

—Papá, te dije que así…

—Cállate, estoy trabajando —Untó más aceite en las palmas, acomodó los pies de Peter sobre sus piernas, y puso manos a la obra.

Al sentir la planta de su pie izquierdo embargada por aquel tormentoso calor, Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dispuesto a no ver lo que sucedía para que la imagen mental no lo persiguiera por las noches.

Reprimió el impulso de apartarse de un salto y le otorgó a su papá el placer de pensar que lo estaba ayudando a relajarse.

En cierta forma, le hacía muchísima gracia que Tony aún pudiera manejarlo con una sola mano, igual que antes; cuando la vida era menos complicada y no tenía pensamientos impuros respecto a su padre, provocando que se sintiera como un pésimo ser humano. Deberían encerrarlo sólo por tener aquellas reacciones. Peter no estaba comulgado (su padre no era creyente), pero sin duda ya lo habrían condenado a las llamas del infierno.

—¿Mejor?

Peter se obligó a levantar la cabeza y sonreír.

—Mejor.

La sonrisa que obtuvo a cambio valía la pena, decidió muy a su pesar.

No obstante, justo iba pensando que aquello no sería tan horroroso, cuando Tony intentó masajear también sus pantorrillas. Para eso tuvo que doblar las orillas del pantalón y exponer más piel, más de la que Peter estaba cómodo en exponer. Su papá acariciaba magistralmente toda la base de su pie hasta la rodilla, y Peter, en lugar de esconder la mirada, lo observó con fijeza. La sangre le empezó a bullir, y él se removió en el sillón.

El dolor regresó. Gradualmente, el dolor fue transformándose en irritación, y la irritación en enojo.

—¿Por qué haces esa cara? —preguntó Tony, mirándolo sin detenerse.

—Tengo tarea.

—Pensé que ya la habías terminado.

—Nunca dije eso.

—¿No te está gustando? —se refería al masaje.

—No —respondió con excesiva dureza.

Tony se detuvo.

—Dijiste que estaba mejor.

—¡Y yo te dije miles de veces que no quería un estúpido masaje!

En su cara aparecieron diversas emociones, mutando una tras otra: sorpresa, dolor e indignación paternal.

Y cuando no decía nada, cuando Tony optaba por el silencio en lugar de otra réplica igual de filosa, Peter sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Entonces lo más sensato era escapar.

—Iré a mi dormitorio.

Sus pies cayeron al suelo y se levantó tan rápido que le dio un súbito mareo.

—Alto ahí, jovencito.

Apenas había logrado dar tres pasos lejos del sofá. Girando el cuello, se dio cuenta de que Tony lo veía directamente y que también se había puesto en pie.

—¿Quieres explicarme de qué se trata todo este comportamiento? —su voz era calmada, aunque se notaba la autoridad por debajo.

—Lo siento —masculló Peter.

—Lo siento no es suficiente. Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente —De pronto, su expresión mutó a una más comprensiva—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Si yo puedo hablarte de mis asquerosas juntas de trabajo, tú puedes hablarme de lo que sea, ¿sabes?

—No es nada. En serio, papá. Sólo quiero ir a dormir.

—¿Estás seguro?

Peter asintió enérgicamente y trató de sostenerle la mirada a Tony sin denotar ni la más mínima fracción de culpa. Si lo consiguió o no, jamás lo supo, porque Tony dio un suspiro y murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza:

—Adolescentes.

Y eso podría significar cualquier cosa.

Llegó a su habitación deseando azotar la puerta, pero habría sido un pésimo movimiento de su parte, y la noche ya estaba plagada de por sí con esos movimientos.

Quizá debería regresar a disculparse, y esta vez decirlo en serio. Lo reflexionó durante algunos minutos, mientras buscaba la solución en el techo.

Pero se olvidó completamente de sus malas acciones y su arrepentimiento cuando estalló la furiosa tormenta.

Gradualmente, el enfado fue transformándose en inquietud y la inquietud en miedo.

* * *

**NOTA**: Esta serie sólo se encuentra publicada en la antología hasta la parte 3. Para seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos, puedes visitar la obra independiente con el mismo título :)


	17. Sólo un vistazo 3

**Sólo un vistazo 3**

**Advertencia: Incesto.**

**Cualquiera que no se sienta cómodo con este hilo argumental, favor de hacer caso omiso. Gracias.**

* * *

Un rayo iluminó toda la habitación, arrojando unas muy poco amistosas sombras en cada pared y rincón. La lluvia azotaba los vidrios de las ventanas con sus pesadas gotas, al igual que fuertes corrientes de aire empujaban todo a su paso.

En Nueva York se habían visto peores tormentas, pero a Peter le costaba mantener la calma.

Canturreando para no dejarse llevar por el pánico, se concentró en leer las notificaciones de su teléfono mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen desde sus auriculares. Como estaba decidido a no escuchar los truenos, se había hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, debajo de tres gruesas mantas.

Pero un trueno que sacudió la tierra y la dejó tambaleante, lo alcanzó pese a todas sus precauciones.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, se regañó, abrazándose a sí mismo e intentando pensar.

Peter no podía permitirse el lujo de estar asustado, aunque el corazón le fuera a mucha más velocidad que el ritmo de la música. Si admitía que estaba asustado, cedería a la necesidad de llorar.

Pero cuando otro rayo volvió a rasgar el cielo, seguido de otro potente trueno, Peter supo que ya no podía más.

A los pocos segundos, se encontró frente a la puerta de su papá.

Llamó tímidamente primero; el siguiente trueno jugó con la electricidad de la casa y entonces, más cerca del pánico de lo que le habría gustado, Peter llamó con fuerza hasta que Tony le abrió.

—Perdón —No sabía de qué se disculpaba: por haber perdido los estribos antes, cuando su papá sólo quería darle un masaje, o por aporrear su puerta a mitad de la noche. O quizá por ambas cosas. De cualquier forma, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada—. No puedo dormir…Perdón.

¿Por qué se le tenía que romper la voz en aquel preciso momento?

Enfadado consigo mismo por aquella reacción infantil, se obligó a esperar la respuesta de su papá, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No era despiadado, por supuesto, pero a veces Tony le privaba de ciertos lujos cuando Peter hacía algún desplante de rebeldía –lo cual, no sucedía muy a menudo–. Irse a la cama sin cenar, prohibir videojuegos durante una semana, limpiar el escusado; ese tipo de cosas eran unos cuantos ejemplos de disciplina paterna. Sin embargo, como Peter siempre fue un buen chico, Tony jamás necesitó ir más lejos.

Un estallido, parecido al de un disparo, hizo que Peter se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y apretara los ojos, antes de soltar un quejido angustiado.

Casi inmediatamente se vio envuelto en unos fuertes brazos.

—No hay nada qué perdonar.

Las lágrimas bajaron silenciosamente como un bucle sin fin, y unos suaves hipidos lo agitaron mientras sollozaba sobre el pecho de su padre. Su cabello era acariciado por las mismas manos que le habían explorado la espalda y los pies, horas atrás.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Desde luego que sí.

Todavía no lo había soltado y Peter todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de pedírselo.

A medida que se fue calmando, Tony lo dejó pasar y señaló su cama. Era objetivamente más grande que la de Peter, y sabía también que era mucho más cómoda. De niño había dormido allí incontables veces; porque tuvo una pesadilla, porque estaban en temporada de lluvia, o simplemente porque prefería dormir a lado de su papá. La realidad era que siempre fue muy apegado a Tony. Incluso ahora seguía siéndolo. Tal vez demasiado.

Exactamente igual a cuando era niño, pensó Peter, mientras su papá le prestaba más cobijas para que se las envolviera en el cuerpo como un rollo primavera.

—Cuando hice esta casa, particularmente este dormitorio, le pedí al arquitecto que las paredes las volviera a prueba de sonido —dijo Tony sentándose en la cama—. Pero creo que no hizo muy bien su trabajo.

—Sí, no funcionan para nada —musitó Peter entre dientes, terminando de colocarse las cobijas alrededor de su figura.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó su padre extrañado.

Peter se aclaró la garganta.

—Aun escucho la tormenta.

Tony asintió, conforme con su respuesta, y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, luciendo cansado.

Había abandonado el elegante traje de negocios para colocarse una playera blanca y unos pantalones para dormir cuadriculados. Aun así, parecía sacado de una revista de modelaje.

Peter también se acomodó en la cama, aliviado de que la luz de la lámpara estuviera encendida, y Tony volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos. De alguna manera, Peter sentía su toque a través de todas las cobijas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la evidencia obtenida a partir de sus continuas reacciones cuando Peter entraba en contacto con el cuerpo de su padre, esa vez, no sintió nada. Nada en absoluto.

El cuerpo de Tony era cálido como siempre, emanaba un perfume de almizcle, la esencia de su piel tibia y una pizca de pasta de dientes. Peter tuvo que reprimirse para no aspirar profundamente en su cuello.

Pero no era nada rayando en lo indecente o en la inmoralidad. Él sabía reconocer la sensación extraña y cuestionable que lo embargaba cuando Tony estaba cerca, y aquella calma, aquella confortante serenidad que lo recorría no podía llamarse eso.

De pronto se sintió enfadado consigo mismo. ¿De qué le había servido llorar salvo para darle un poderoso dolor de cabeza y dejarle los ojos hinchados? Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, en los brazos de su papá. El mundo podía seguir girando y todo volvería a la normalidad.

No se había dado cuenta de que murmuraba un vago "gracias" hasta que su padre intervino.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Sé lo mucho que te asustan las tormentas, y yo no soy capaz ver a mi hijo llorando. Aunque mi hijo sea un insolente mocoso.

—Sigues enfadado conmigo —adivinó Peter.

—En parte. Principalmente, frustrado. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres liquidar el asunto ahora mismo y decirme cuál es ese enorme cadáver que escondes en el armario? Odio verte así.

—No es nada, papá —dijo, y por primera vez, pensó que se acercaba un poco más a la verdad.

—Tienes razón, debieron ser imaginaciones mías.

Suspirando, Peter acomodó la frente en el pecho de Tony. Oyó distantemente los truenos, percibió apenas los rayos que cortaban las sombras tenuemente iluminadas del dormitorio, y puso toda su concentración en el perezoso latido del corazón de Tony.

—No es nada por lo que debas preocuparte.

—Sólo desearía que tuvieras más confianza en tu padre —dijo Tony—. Solíamos ser muy cercanos, ¿no?

—Mmm —se limitó a decir Peter.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Me hice mayor? Ya no dependo tanto de ti, papá. Así sucede.

—Claro, porque ser abrazado por tu papá cuando tienes miedo es un signo de que te has hecho mayor.

Peter le vio la gracia al comentario y sonrió.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¿Qué sí ha cambiado?

Decidiendo que a veces el silencio era mejor respuesta que sus torpes balbuceos, Peter no dijo nada. Pensó que quizá alimentaría las preocupaciones de su padre con ello, y que le haría más preguntas, pero lo único que se oyó, aparte de la tempestad, fue la tranquila respiración de Tony mezclada con la suya.

Aquella serenidad le invitó a cerrar los ojos. El miedo de antes, al igual que su preocupación inicial por dormir junto a su padre, fue evaporada como una gota expuesta al calor que ambos irradiaban con sus cuerpos pegados en armonía.

—Buenas noches, Pete.

Unos labios se posaron sobre su frente.

Cuando un bajo sentimiento, que Peter reconoció como de excitación, se apoderó de él, inmediatamente quiso reprimirlo. ¡En qué estaba pensando otra vez! Ni siquiera su imaginación tenía derecho a dirigirse en aquella dirección. No ahora. Un poco aturdido, elevó la mirada hacia el rostro de Tony.

Pacífico, no había otra forma de describirlo. Las únicas veces que atrapaba esa expresión en su padre, era cuando trabajaba en su taller. O dormido.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos, deslizando aire y reteniéndolo suavemente. Sus párpados no se movían, todo él descansaba después de un largo día.

Peter no tenía derecho a sentirse así, traicionando la confianza de su papá al querer besarlo. Estaba loco.

Las sensaciones y sonidos a su alrededor volvieron, como si hubieran estado en modo apagado. La tormenta, los terribles rayos, los desconcertantes truenos, el galopeo de su corazón producto del cuerpo de Tony tocando el suyo.

Todo volvió, incluyendo las lágrimas.

Y así, enterrado bajo tres cobijas, erecto y avergonzado de estarlo, se prometió a sí mismo nunca más volver a sentir amor por su padre. No en ese sentido. Haría todo lo posible para contrarrestar la lujuria prohibida, antes de terminar encerrado con un psiquiatra.

* * *

**NOTA**: Esta serie sólo se encuentra publicada en la antología hasta la parte 3. Para seguir leyendo los próximos capítulos, puedes visitar la obra independiente con el mismo título :)


	18. Mi fan 1

**Mi fan #1**

* * *

**RECORDATORIO: La serie "Sólo Un Vistazo" ya tiene obra propia. Para seguir leyendo los demás capítulos, favor de visitar mi perfil y encontrarla ahí.**

* * *

—Buenas noches a todos.

La multitud siguió en lo suyo, lo cual era beber. Beber, hablar y reír, beber, hablar y reír; un círculo de vicio que el bar "La Gata" pedía de forma casi exclusiva en sus clientes. Aquel diminuto escenario y el chico demoledoramente guapo arriba de él eran un misterio.

—Esta canción la quiero dedicar a…—se lamió los labios—, a todos aquellos que prefieran los finales inmediatos y misericordiosos antes que las amistades largas y malintencionadas.

Tomó su guitarra y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar.

El rasgueo de las cuerdas, aunque fue una breve caricia al principio, iba elevándose, nota tras nota, insoportablemente triste, imposiblemente bello. Su voz, ronca y varonil, también era cálida y frágil, como si fuera capaz de emitir una suave melodía de cuna, y al mismo tiempo entregarse de lleno a un concierto de rock. Ambas cosas tan distintas componían perfectamente un todo.

Peter no sabía mucho de música, pero reconocía lo espectacular cuando se daba de bruces con ello.

Demasiada emoción, pensó. Demasiado talento. Aunque Peter no supiera mucho de talento, pues a él solo se le daba multiplicar números como una calculadora, sabía que el talento no le hacía falta a ese chico. Al igual que la belleza. Aunque Peter no fuera particularmente atractivo, sabía que ese chico, tan sólo algunos años mayor, arrancaría más de una mirada con aquella camisa de color negro y esos pantalones ajustados.

Era como un regalo de los dioses. Era como una oda al erotismo y el buen gusto. Era…

—Vas a mojar tus pantalones, Parker —oyó que Michelle murmuraba. Pero Peter no desvió ni su vista ni su atención de aquel descubrimiento.

También sabía, como todo lo demás, que aunque había sido forzado para ir a un bar el jueves por la noche, y que tenía universidad al día siguiente, y que el aroma a alcohol, el humo de los cigarrillos y las luces estrambóticas no iban con él en absoluto, Peter supo, en sus entrañas, que volvería.

Cuando la voz del muchacho culminó con una perfecta nota, inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y salió del escenario dejando tras de sí un océano de aplausos. Peter notó que se había ido sin presentarse.

—Se llama Tony Stark —dijo Michelle, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero.

Por primera vez desde que empezó la canción, sus ojos abandonaron el escenario para llegar a la mesa donde estaba sentado con su amiga.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella señaló la pizarra de la puerta.

**Margaritas 2X1**

**Cerveza local 3X2**

**Cerveza importada 30% de descuento**

**Presentando hoy al nuevo cantante: Tony Stark.**

—Oh.

—¿Piensas ir a por él?

Peter hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando Michelle le sugería hablarle a un chico lindo. Puso una expresión contrariada, como si ella hubiera dicho algo insensato y ridículo.

—De ninguna manera —dijo resoplando de risa.

—Cobarde —Michelle le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—Prefiero la palabra realista. Es demasiado atractivo para salir conmigo.

—Idiota. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de tu potencial? Si yo fuera hetero saldría contigo.

—No podrías, porque haría falta que yo encontrase mi heterosexualidad perdida, y te aseguro que no la veo desde hace años.

Ambos hicieron chocar sus vasos.

—Además, —prosiguió Peter, estudiando el contenido de su bebida— probablemente él es hetero.

—No lo sabes.

—No, pero tienes que reconocer que tengo muy mala suerte.

—Te reconozco que es muy guapo —dijo Michelle—. Tan guapo que despista, el tipo de belleza que hace que los ojos te den vueltas y te entren ganas de recalcar lo obvio. «Sabes que eres guapísimo, ¿verdad?», para poder seguir con la conversación.

—Mmmhh —asintió Peter energéticamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su piña colada.

—Pero no lo veas como algún misterioso ente sexy que calienta con la misma intensidad de mil soles; velo como un ser humano. ¿Notaste lo nervioso que se puso cuando subió al escenario?

No, en realidad Peter no cayó en ese detalle. Había estado tan hipnotizado por su figura y luego por su música que apenas notó casi nada más.

—Seguro que si vas y le dices lo bien que tocó la guitarra, se mostrará agradecido. E incluso podrían iniciar una conversación… ya sabes, lo que la gente normal hace cuando se gustan.

—Me lo pensaré.

—Eso es lo que dices cuando quieres que cierre la boca —objetó ella.

—Puede ser.

—Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no me das tú una razón y yo te diré si es buena?

—¿Qué?

—Suena más difícil de lo que parece, ¿verdad?

—Oh, dios —Michelle se cubrió la frente con la mano—. Eres un cobarde, un idiota y un necio. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Podría escucharme hablar y darse cuenta de lo torpe que soy.

—Algunos encuentran eso una cualidad encantadora. No me preguntes por qué.

Con una media sonrisa, Peter miró el escenario y sus alrededores. Aún no había signo de Tony Stark. Quizá no había necesidad de elegir entre balbucear delante del chico asombrosamente guapo y esconderse cuando saliera. Quizá ya se había ido por alguna puerta trasera. Michelle también volteó la cabeza para inspeccionar el parámetro.

—Tal vez esté en el baño —murmuró.

—No lo sé, Michelle. Es decir… ¿Qué tal si por algún milagro del cielo las cosas salen bien y me invita a otro lugar? Aparte de que te dejaría sola, me estaría desvelando. Mañana tengo universidad y me tengo que levantar temprano y…

—¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres levantarte temprano que echarte un buen polvo?

Las orejas de Peter enrojecieron.

—No hablaba de…

—Oh, perdón, señorito virginal. ¿Te referías a ir por un helado?

—Deja de hacerme bullying o dejaré de escucharte.

—Nunca me escuchas. Así que no. ¡Mira, ahí está!

El corazón de Peter dio un vuelco. Sí, ahí estaba. Todo gallardo y apuesto, con la guitarra metida en su carcasa negra y cruzada sobre la espalda, como si fuera un arma de guerra, como si fuera un valiente caballero de armadura brillante. Okey, Peter era propenso a las fantasías absurdas, lo cual le hacía parecer torpe e incómodo cuando hablaba con algún chico de su agrado. No podía evitarlo. Su cerebro eructaba pensamientos inapropiados en los momentos más inoportunos. Gases mentales que no conseguía controlar.

Michelle intentaba darle ánimos siempre que ella observaba que alguien le llamaba la atención, lo cual no sucedía a menudo, pues él prefería encerrarse dentro de cuatro paredes para estudiar ingeniería química. Por eso estaban ahí, ahora, rodeados de una multitud que lo hacía sentirse pegajoso y ante la presencia inalcanzable del hombre más divino que jamás hubiera visto Peter.

—Me lo vas a agradecer algún día.

Ella se levantó tan rápido que hizo mover la mesa, y luego recogió la mano de Peter para obligarlo a seguirla.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no, Michelle!

—Sólo di: _Me gustó tu presentación. Eres muy bueno._ Y deja que las cosas fluyan.

Para alguien de su complexión, Michelle era anormalmente fuerte. Consiguió arrastrar a Peter a través del bar, colocarlo en frente de la barra, donde estaba Tony, y empujarlo por la espalda.

Tal vez fuera la insistencia de su mejor amiga, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo o la locura dominando su sentido común, pero Peter no se detuvo. Un arrebato de coraje lo embargó y decidió al menos decirle lo que Michelle le sugirió que dijera. Ya de ahí en más, que fuera lo que dios quiera.

En un espejo situado en la pared de la barra, vio su reflejo: pequeño, pálido y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Luego vio a Tony, atractivo, natural cuando platicaba con el bartender, ordenando un trago seguramente. Peter apostaría a que era un joven amigable, culto y de mucha inteligencia, pero sin rayar en lo paternalista. Apostaría que sabía mucho de música y que incluso podría sacar a Peter de muchas ignorancias. Quizá podría enseñarle a tocar la guitarra, y claro, Peter no sería tan bueno, pero al menos podrían tocar juntos alguna melodía sencilla. Quizá Peter podría enseñarle sobre películas viejas y leerían libros en su habitación, como aquellas parejas con hobbies salidos fuera de la norma. Y a la larga –dentro de un año quizá– se convertirían en rituales de convivencia, algo así como la lectura postsexo, o la música durante el sexo. En aquel momento se frenó. Terrible. Si él supiera que ya estaba pensando en dentro de un año, saldría corriendo y Peter se sentiría obligado a aplaudirle por ello.

Entonces, a tres pasos de llegar a su destino, dio media vuelta y se largó de allí a grandes zancadas.

Los hombros de Michelle se encogieron de decepción cuando lo vio regresar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Perdón, entré en pánico.

—Maldito seas, Parker. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que le digas un miserable "hola".

—Me temo que eso podría tomar toda la noche.

—Vamos —ella hizo ademán de jalonearlo otra vez.

—No, Michelle, no tiene caso —rezongó Peter tratando de frenarla—. Mira, ya lo abordaron. Es el fin. Llegué muy tarde.

—Tienes razón, llegaste tarde. Está por ahí hablando con unas chicas feas embarradas de bótox—exclamó con un tono demasiado dramático—. He dicho _vamos_.

Pero resultó que el plan de Michelle tenía fallas.

No era fácil acercarse cuando otro grupito de fanáticas ya se había arremolinado a su alrededor, como si estuvieran compitiendo por quién lanzaba el mejor cumplido del milenio. Dos de ellas —esbeltas, rubias y bronceadas— rivalizaban por el papel principal, y las demás se habían resignado alegremente a ser las comparsas. También había un grupo de chicos escandalosos menores de edad (que ni siquiera deberían estar allí), empeñados todos ellos en hacerse oír por encima de las demás, a la vez que escribían mensajes en el teléfono; esa clase de personas que hacen gala de una desconcertante energía, una muestra tal de vigor juvenil que uno acaba preguntándose si es que pretenden restregártelo por la cara.

Peter no estaba hecho para avanzar entre las multitudes y hacerse notar. Era el fin.

—No puede ser el fin —dijo Michelle, aunque ya habían regresado a sus lugares—. En algún momento tiene que quedarse solo.

Pero Peter ya no estaba tan seguro de querer hablar con el músico (nunca lo estuvo), y ahora que había fracasado estrepitosamente la primera vez, y que se le habían adelantado una horda de bellas parvadas con pintura en las caras y tatuajes por los ombligos, a Peter ya no le quedaban ganas de poner en práctica sus vergonzosos dotes de seducción.

¿Aquello lo detuvo de ir al "La Gata" la siguiente semana? No.

Sin falta de honor, se mantuvo presente en la siguiente presentación. Y en la siguiente. Y en la siguiente.

Aunque nunca se había considerado terriblemente romántico, siempre había imaginado cómo sería estar enamorado. Sus sueños siempre habían plagado el concepto que tenía del amor y, aunque no lo conocía realmente, Tony llenaba sus pensamientos constantemente. El sólo hecho de saber que él estaría allí, hacía que deseara regresar a toda velocidad al bar. No importaba que tuviera universidad por la mañana, no importaba que dejara una pila de tareas pendientes.

Tony Stark ocupaba un lugar prominente en su cerebro. Y, de acuerdo, ¿por qué no? en su polla.

Sus canciones, cánticos de otro mundo, también eran ostentosamente seductoras. Hablaban de la belleza, del olvido, de la sensualidad de un amante, del miedo, pero también de banalidades como su pan tostado quemado, los colores de su habitación y los desastres que provocaron sus mascotas. Todo ello, sumándole a su aspecto físico, daba entender que Tony era un chico anticuado, romántico, pero con un valeroso sentido del humor. Y sí, eso era extremadamente caliente.

Desgraciadamente, Peter no había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle.

El club de fans ya había abierto página oficial, y Peter no formaba entre sus miembros honorarios. La página, al igual que sus acérrimos seguidores, se encargaban de promocionar a Tony y, por consiguiente, al bar, donde no tardó en llenarse tras cada noche de presentación.

Peter estaba seguro de que no había una sola persona que no quedase impresionada por Tony Stark y su talento. Pero no lo consolaba el hecho de saber que él era simplemente uno más en una larga y variada lista.

—Te quiero, Peter, pero a veces también quiero estrangularte —le dijo Michelle una noche en la que lo había acompañado a "La Gata"—. No haces más que lamentarte por no poder hablar con el musiquillo ese. ¿Quieres quedarte sentado compadeciéndote? ¿Quieres que tu depresión se acentúe todavía más y te provoque úlceras en el estómago y pupas en la boca? Las primeras no son nada agradables y las segundas te dan un aspecto horroroso.

—Deja de darme lata, Mi.

—Deja de actuar como alma en pena.

No estaba actuando como alma en pena, creía Peter. Sólo porque nunca faltaba a un repertorio y porque se quedaba contemplando a Tony desde atrás y… okey, veía su punto.

—Sé que no lo entiendes —le dijo a Michelle—. Pero a algunas personas se nos hace difícil conseguir hablarle a otro ser humano, sin importar el nivel de atractivo que posee. Contigo lo logré porque difícilmente eres un ser humano. Pero sinceramente creo que soy más feliz observando y escuchando a Tony bajo cierto anonimato. No estoy listo para tener novio.

—Peter Parker, a mí no me engañas.

Nunca conseguí engañarla, pensó Peter.

—Te mueres de ganas por hablarle. Pero crees que no eres suficiente buen partido y te da miedo hacer el ridículo delante de alguien que te gusta. Quítatelo de la cabeza, cariño. Y si no puedes con esa inseguridad tuya, al menos quítate a Tony de la cabeza.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Michelle era tan lógica y él tan emocional. Ella siempre decía que, si Peter llegaba a salir con alguien, tendría que ser un chico que supiera balancear ambos aspectos para que la cosa pudiera funcionar. Tony era artista... Se supone que eso era un lado emocional de la esencia humana, ¿no? Quién sabe si también albergara la parte lógica. Aunque, aparentemente, debido a la complejidad de la música, el cerebro tenía que poner en funcionamiento ciertas áreas del aparato nervioso, y por lo tanto… Bien, estaba desvariando otra vez.

Decidió escuchar la nueva canción de Tony, deleitarse los oídos, y no pensar demasiado aquella noche. Cuando terminó el espectáculo (casi hizo derramar lágrimas a más de uno), un par de chicas guapas no tardaron en deshacerse de halagos con él, tratando de ligar.

Y todo lo que Michelle podía hacer dado ese punto era bufar y sacudir la cabeza negativamente. Peter no quería tomar riendas de su amor platónico y era probable que nunca lo hiciera. Tampoco se veía capaz de renunciar a él.

Los meses cambiaron. Las presentaciones de Tony en el bar fueron celebradas religiosamente cada semana, en las cuales, Peter asistió a todas ellas. Los días eran largos y precisos hasta que de repente se estamparon contra un muro.

Por medio de redes sociales, se enteró que Tony Stark iba a dar su último concierto en "La Gata".

Aparentemente, con el dinero recaudado en el bar, Tony había logrado asegurar un contrato en otro establecimiento, mucho más grande, y con miembros de una banda incluidos. Tony sería la voz cantante y la guitarra principal del grupo. No le sorprendería a nadie si de pronto comenzaba a grabar algún disco próximamente y se hacía con un montón de fama.

Peter estaba feliz por su éxito, pero también algo triste. Se había dicho a sí mismo que, mientras Tony siguiera recurriendo el bar, él también lo haría, puesto que se le dificultaba cesar su costumbre. "La Gata" le quedaba a diez minutos de su apartamento y todavía no encontraba el valor para hablarle. Pero ahora que Tony se marchaba, Peter no iría tras de él. Era hora de avanzar.

La noche llegó.

Tony Stark daría su última canción en La Gata.

Las luces tenues que rodeaban el escenario con un halo de misterio se enfocaron en el guitarrista sentado en la silla. Desbordaba sensualidad como siempre, pero más que nada, desbordaba seriedad. Iba vestido con una sencilla camiseta negra con el cuello en forma de "v" y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Su cabello, normalmente desarreglado, estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Se veía maduro y profesional.

—Buenas noches a todos —una oleada de silbidos y «wuuus» le respondieron—. Gracias por su increíble apoyo a lo largo de mi estadía en "La Gata". Ninguna de las cosas que me han pasado desde mi primera noche habrían pasado si no fuera por ustedes —se oyó un rumor enternecido por parte de la audiencia—. Esta canción la quiero dedicar a… —hizo el usual gesto de pasarse la lengua por los labios antes de continuar—, a mi fan número uno.

Sujetó la guitarra y empezó a cantar.

Asombrado y ligeramente celoso por aquella declaración, Peter observó sin disimulo a los demás mientras Tony tocaba su canción. Las _groupies_ estaban boquiabiertas. Los chicos se miraban entre sí. Al parecer nadie sabía a quién se había referido antes.

Evitó fijarse en Michelle, aunque podía sentir su mirada de pena y cierto hastío sobre él. Si hubiera hecho un movimiento, si hubiera actuado, si hubiera tenido las agallas, etc. etc. Prácticamente escuchaba su voz dentro de su cabeza.

La canción era hermosa, por supuesto. Peter se limitaba a escucharla, fascinado por sus movimientos y por la cadencia musical que la pasión imprimía a su voz. Le letra trataba de un amor lejano, casi inexistente, que ansiaba llegar a ver algún día. Era algo triste, pero extrañamente optimista. Era vivo.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía aquella melodía estrechándose contra él, sin ser consciente de que las lágrimas habían comenzado ya a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Cuando la música cesó, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Había más de uno llorando. Demonios, si Tony Stark no triunfaba en el ámbito musical, entonces Peter no volvería a escuchar otra música, como símbolo de protesta.

El usual oceánico sonido de aplausos embargó el establecimiento, y Tony inclinó la cabeza para despedirse.

—Espera, espera, espera un momento —Peter reconoció al dueño del bar. En ocasiones presentaba a los músicos que interpretaban en su escenario—. Tony, Tony, Tony no puedes irte así —envolvió sus largos brazos como de tentáculo alrededor de la espalda del muchacho, impidiéndole salir del escenario—. Esa canción fue increíble. ¿Quieres decirnos a quién está dedicada?

—Ya lo dije —respondió Tony con calma sobre el micrófono que el hombre le acercó.

—Sí, lo sé —la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó, regresando el micrófono hacia él—, y por bastante revelador que haya sido, creo que hablo por parte de todos tus fans, cuando digo que deberíamos saber más acerca de…este fan particular tuyo. ¿Se encuentra aquí esta noche?

—Sí, aquí está —dijo sonriendo. Unas risitas de fondo se escucharon a lo largo del bar.

—Divino. ¿Cómo se llama?

—No tengo idea. Nunca ha hablado conmigo.

Diversas exclamaciones de sorpresa rondaron por el aire.

—Vaya —dijo el dueño arqueando una ceja—. Y si nunca ha hablado contigo, ¿cómo sabes que es tu fan número uno?

—Oh, sólo lo sé. Siempre está aquí desde la primera noche que yo estuve aquí. Siempre me observa. Pero por alguna razón, no se anima a hablarme.

—¡No puedo imaginarme por qué! —bromeó el hombre—. Pareces tan accesible al público. Siempre rodeado de personas que quieren tu autógrafo o tomarse una foto, ¡y ni siquiera eres propiamente famoso! Pero dime —frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, como si estuviera volviendo a lo serio—, ¿por qué le dedicaste una canción a alguien que no conoces?

—¿No es obvio? —rio Tony—. ¡Para que espabile, por supuesto! Yo me hubiera acercado a él muchísimo antes para invitarlo a salir, pero me daba curiosidad si algún día él se atrevería primero. Espero que, después de esta noche, consiga por lo menos dirigirme la palabra.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero…corrígeme si me equivoco… ¿has dicho "él"? ¿Estamos hablando de un chico?

Tony sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes.

—¿Parezco como alguien que estaría interesado en mujeres? No, viejo, claro que es un chico. Y uno muy tímido, me atrevo a añadir. Y lindo.

Los ojos del dueño se abrieron como platos y emitió un soplido sobre el micrófono.

—Golpe duro para las damas. Pero una esperanza para los jóvenes. ¡Hey, tú! ¡Fan número uno de Tony Stark! Si no te acercas a él esta noche, alguien más lo hará. ¡Alguien como yo! —graznó haciendo una pose ridícula.

Varias carcajadas se oyeron por lo alto. Incluso Tony se puso a reír y a contestar:

—Lo siento, no eres mi tipo, Charles.

—Demonios. No soy el tipo de Tony Stark. Le gustan los tímidos —decía con tono ofendido.

Luego de algunas bromas, ambos bajaron del escenario, dando inicio a una música de rock por las bocinas.

Los oídos de Peter todavía zumbaban cuando Michelle lo aferró por los brazos, con sus ojos oscuros brillando por el entusiasmo y el vino barato, y habló arrastrando mucho las eses.

—Si no vas y le hablas por voluntad propia, me veré obligada a dar un espectáculo al llevarte sobre los hombros. Tú eliges.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, vamos, Peter! ¡Despierta! ¡Estaba hablando de ti!

—No. No puede ser. Tiene que ser alguien más. No puedo ser yo —Era más fácil negarlo que escuchar los latidos retumbando en su pecho.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no vas y le hablas, ¿verdad? —razonó ella—. Tienes que tomar _este_ riesgo. Soy tu mejor amiga. Lo que significa que voy a martirizarte hasta que pares el trasero y te pongas a luchar por lo que quieres.

Arrastró a un atónito Peter hasta detrás de bambalinas, donde se había esfumado Tony. Allí mantenían cosas de luz, producción y algunas sillas extras para cuando el bar estuviera muy lleno.

—Michelle, no puedo…—gimoteó Peter con los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba desarreglado, completamente horripilante. Aquella camisa de Star Wars que usaba lo ponía en evidencia como el nerd ordinario que era, y aquel suéter de cuadritos tan anticuado y sus tenis blancos que ya no eran blancos y su aliento a piña colada y su cabello…

—Sí puedes y lo harás —replicó ella firmemente—. De todas formas, aquí te espera mi hombro para que puedas recargarte y llorar. Pero primero _inténtalo_.

El pánico inicial se convirtió en metódica decisión. Peter abrió la puerta del backstage; un pequeño rincón apretujado con varias cosas encima de más cosas. Ahí estaba Tony. Lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero un segundo después con una expresión confundida.

—Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Oh, no. Se había equivocado. Lo había estropeado. Se había puesto en ridículo para nada. Oh, dios. Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios, oh dios…

Tony estalló en risa.

—Hahaha. ¡Tu cara! Tienes una mirada de acorralado. Como si estuvieras a punto de escapar —rio un poco más y luego dejó la guitarra en su carcaza para cerrar la puerta detrás de Peter—. ¿Pensaste que te habías equivocado?

Peter, que ya estaba predispuesto a ceder ante el pánico, notó que se le enrollaba la lengua en su boca y que el corazón le daba varios vuelcos.

—Um…yo, yo, um…

—Porque estaba hablando de ti —afirmó Tony sin rodeos—. Esperaba que hubieras pillado la indirecta. Fue divertido mirarte mirándome en tu asiento todo asustado por semanas, pero…—dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza—. La diversión tiene sus límites. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Por un momento, dos tal vez, para Peter el mundo dejó de girar. El bar quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

—Qui-quier…um… _¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?_

—Yo te pregunté primero —dijo Tony sin haber entendido.

—No. Um. Es decir... —Sentía un bochorno temible subiendo por su espina dorsal hasta su rostro. ¿Cómo se había convencido de que aquello era una buena idea?—. Tú…ni siquiera sabes…no me conoces.

—Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Peter.

—Peter…

—¡Oh! Um…—rio como idiota unos segundos antes de completar la oración—. Peter Parker.

Por primera vez, Peter se dio cuenta de que a sus mejillas se le formaban hoyuelos cuando sonreía. Tony guardó silencio al contemplarlo.

—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? —volvió a preguntar Peter—. ¿Por qué quieres conocerme?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer?

—Bueno…

—Peter Parker, hay algo que deberías saber.

Que estaba casado, que lo buscaban las autoridades federales, que en el sexo prefería el sufrimiento físico.

—¿Qué, um, qué, de qué se trata?

Tony se inclinó hacia delante, rozándole la oreja con su aliento.

—Realmente me gustas —murmuró—. Por eso quiero salir contigo. Y conocerte tanto como pueda.

Rojo hasta sus cimientos, Peter logró balbucear una serie de frases incompletas. Eso hizo reír a Tony.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te pones nervioso.

Todavía riendo, ahogó con la boca su ininteligible respuesta.

FIN


End file.
